Vidas Restauradas Para Eternidade
by Ana Serena1
Summary: Kakashi optou pela que virasse a esquina de uma determinada rua da cidade de Tókio, ás 18h de uma tarde de outouno. A escolha recai sobre Kagome Higurashi uma jovem divorciada, cheias de mágoas que a vida lhe deu. Tudo pronto para uma história inesquecíve
1. Chapter 1

Oi, gente

_Oi, gente!_

_Meu nome é Ana Serena Tsukino._

_E espero que vocês curtam essa fanfiction!_

_Esta história é baseada num livro que eu li e a sua mensagem nos cala fundo em nossos corações._

_Ficarei feliz se alguém a ler!_

_Espero que mandem reviews!_

_Kisses!_

**Desclaimer**: _os personagens de Inuyasha e Naruto não me pertence! Que peninhaT.T . Já Keiko e Satiko foram inventas por mim!!_

**Chapter 01:**

_Meu nome é Kakashi, cidadão do Universo, membro dos Escrivães Celestiais. No momento meu olhar está voltado para a esquina das ruas 1ªSul e 2ª Norte na cidade de Tókio, no Japão. Enquanto espero, contarei a vocês por que este local é tão importante para mim. Registrar as atividades do Planeta Terra constitui a solene atividade dos Escrivães Celestiais._

_Temos registrado guerras e tratados de paz, enchentes, fomes, revoluções, eras de prosperidade, e atrocidades além de nossa imaginação santificada. A igreja, obviamente, tem sido o ponto focal de nossas observações, pois o Príncipe investiu nela muito mais do que ela própria jamais poderá compreender_.

_Um homem idoso acaba de virar a esquina. Um homem mal vestido, e sujo que há muito tempo atrás magoou o frágil e tremulante dom da vida em mãos encardidas e descuidadas. Mais ainda não chegou a hora. Que alívio!_

_Nós, os Escrivães Celestiais, ficamos admirados com a falta de visão dos humanos. Eles se comportam como se a Terra fosse o centro do Universo e não apenas uma partícula de poeira cósmica. A humanidade tem uma concepção muito limitada de sua condição, embora o Rei lhes tenha tornado o assunto bem claro no livro que eles chamam de Bíblia. Muitos não a levam a sério, alguns absolutamente não crêem nela, e mesmo aqueles que professam seguir o Príncipe muitas vezes parecem mais entusiasmados com um carro novo ou uma reunião social da igreja do que com Seu retorno. É verdade que Ele tem alguns realmente dedicados, os quais Lhe dão muita alegria. Às vezes Ele fica verdadeiramente radiante ao observar um aqui outro lá que insiste em pertencer-lhe._

_Eu costumava sentir uma santa impaciência com todos eles, por causa dEle. Sua ingratidão parecia imperdoável. Uma raça arrogante com tão pouco que lhe permita ser arrogante. Mas, aos poucos, com o passar dos séculos, cheguei a amá-los, especialmente desde que Ele foi viver com eles. Ao observá-Lo lá, tão semelhante a eles que às vezes eu tinha de olhar duas vezes para distingui-Lo na multidão, comecei a vê-los através de Seus olhos. Quando eu via Seu cansaço, entendia o deles. Quando o Rebelde O perseguia implacavelmente, tive uma concepção de quão desesperadora é a condição deles. Quando Ele chorava, eu podia sentir as lágrimas deles. Assim, tem sido com uma compaixão crescente que tenho registrado as atividades dos terrestres ao longo destes dois mil anos passados._

_Aparece um casal, um casal simpático, na primavera da vida terrestre. Ela está segurando o braço dele, e eles estão rindo. Mas, o que é que faço com um casal, se só quero uma pessoa? Felizmente ainda restam alguns momentos._

_Então vamos continuar com minha explicação. Ultimamente fiquei cansado de observar as massas, de transcrever sua estranha lealdade a um líder corrupto após outro. Meu coração se parte por causa dos milhões que vivem na miséria e treme pelos ricos folgazões e indiferentes. Já senti um tremendo desejo de me concentrar em indivíduos, embora esta seja a direta incumbência dos Anjos Relatores, um segmento completamente separado dos Escrivães Celestiais._

_Fiquei tão obcecado com a idéia que pedi permissão ao próprio Rei para concentrar minha atenção num terrestre. Esclareci que não desejava registrar todos os pensamentos e motivos do indivíduo com a perfeita precisão requerida para o julgamento, mais simplesmente compilar uma observação mais geral da reação de um humano ao ambiente de pecado. Ele me concedeu permissão e eu estou sentindo um entusiasmo que não sentia há séculos, embora não possa determinar precisamente por quê._

_Recebi muitas sugestões de meus companheiros escrivães, que graciosamente participaram de meu entusiasmo. Alguns instaram comigo para que escolhesse um bebê recém-nascido, outros recomendaram um jovem de inteligência superior. Eu mesmo considerei a hipótese de procurar uma criança com forte inclinação espiritual, mas por fim decidi que não desejava nenhuma destas limitações em minha experiência. Escolherei alguém ao acaso._

_Em realidade, decidi ontem(vocês notarão que já estou usando a terminologia de tempo da Terra) que concentrarei meu estudo na primeira pessoa que virar a esquina das ruas 1ªSul e 2ª Norte na cidade de Tókio após as 18:00h da tarde, hoje. Este momento está se aproximando, e estou cheio de expectativa, pois meu estudo se centralizará neste cidadão particular da Terra, quem quer que seja ele, até o fim de sua vida._

_Esta rua residencial não está movimentada neste instante, uma vez que a maioria da classe trabalhadora já foi para casa. O relógio do Banco Matshushe marca 17:56. Estou com os olhos fixos na esquina designada. As folhas giram ao redor dos edifícios levadas pelo ativo vento outonal. Elas me fazem lembrar que deve ser assustador viver num planeta onde, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo morre._

_Um garoto vira a esquina correndo, com uma raquete de tênis na mão, mas são apenas 17:59. Quase fiquei triste. Ele é um rapazinho simpático._

_Agora. Precisamente agora. A próxima pessoa. São 18:02. Logo estará escuro, e poucos se arriscam a sair, pois as ruas das cidades no Planeta Terra não são seguras à noite._

_Mas espere. Uma figura miúda vira a esquina, com seu casaco cintado açoitado pelo vento. Uma jovem. Ou talvez não seja tão jovem. Na casa dos trinta, eu diria. Engraçado, eu nunca havia pensado em estudar uma mulher. Elas parecem ser criaturas bastante complexas. Ela, com movimentos flexíveis e rápidos, tem por trás de si a luz dos tênues raios prateados do sol do fim de outubro. Num relance descobri como vou chamá-la: Raio de Luz. Claro! É perfeito!_

_Vejo-a descer apressadamente a rua, subir as escadas de um bloco de apartamentos e tomar um elevador até ao sétimo andar. Noto que ela parece nervosa no elevador, como se não pudesse tolerar a demora. Ela entra finalmente num apartamento com a placa que diz: Kagome Higurashi cumprimenta duas garotinhas, uma de cerca de nove ou dez anos, outra com cerca de seis._

_Por um momento, enquanto as abraça, sua face se suaviza, mas ela joga o casaco no espaldar de uma cadeira e todo o seu ser uma vez mais voltou ao ritmo dos terrestres que vivem em cidades._

_A filha mais velha –Raio de Luz a chama de Keiko – já está fritando alguns hambúrgueres numa panela elétrica, e a menorzinha está pondo a mesa. Raio de Luz faz uma salada mista, e elas se assentam para comer. Fico bisbilhotando descaradamente, pois desejo saber tudo sobre o meu novo projeto o mais rápido possível._

_**Raio de Luz**_: _Fico preocupada ao você usar a panela elétrica, Jen. Você precisa ser super-cuidadosa. Prometa-me._

_**Keiko:**_ _Não vou me queimar, mamãe. Não se esqueça que eu vou fazer dez anos dentro de duas semanas_.

_**Raio de Luz**_: _Prometa-me, Jen!_

_**Keiko**__(contrariada): Certo, certo. Prometo que vou ter cuidado. Eu queria que a senhora falasse para Carol não ficar comendo balas antes do jantar. Veja, agora ela está só beliscando a comida._

_**Raio de Luz**_: _Sua irmã está certa, benzinho. Nada de balas antes do jantar._

_**Satiko**_: _Diga para ela sair do meu pé. Ela não é minha chefe só porque é três anos mais velha._

_**Keiko**_: _Ah, sim, eu sou quando a mamãe não está por perto_.

_**Raio de Luz**__(impaciente): Vamos parar vocês duas. Depois de argumentar com fregueses na loja o dia todo, não posso agüentar a briga de vocês quando chego em casa. Meus nervos estão arruinados. Agora calem a boca._

_(As duas meninas comem caladas, e o som dos talheres e da louça, lembrando o ruído de comércio, conspira contra o silêncio. Raio de Luz deixa a comida pela metade e vai para poltrona assistir ao noticiário na televisão.)_

_**Satiko:**_ _Papai telefonou para dizer que não vai passar aqui para nos ver no sábado. Ele vai estar fora da cidade._

_**Raio de Luz:**_ _Não me fale sobre seu pai. Há semanas que ele não vem aqui. Por que ele se incomoda de telefonar com essas desculpas ridículas? Ei, filhinha, não fique assim. Ele não vale uma única lagrimazinha_.

(_Elas arrumam a cozinha e assistem TV antes de Raio de Luz mandá-las para cama. Ela se senta, então, na sala pouco iluminada, e a fumaça de um cigarro circunda sua cabeça pequena e bem feita. Sua face na penumbra é bonita, embora de certa forma envelhecida e triste.)_

_Sinto raiva ao olhar para ela. Raiva do Rebelde, e do que os terrestres têm sofrido nas mãos dele. Anseio poder escrever através do céu azul a solução simples para a triste condição deles._

_Jesus Cristo, Príncipe do Universo, é de vocês, Planeta Terra. De vocês para curar-lhes a doença, confortá-los na solidão e torná-los sãos novamente. Ergam a cabeça. Riam, vibrem e cantem. Aceitem o dom que Ele comprou para vocês por um preço tão alto e dêem-lhe em troca seu amor._

_Mas eu sei que mesmo que compusesse meu boletim celestial(os pingos dos "i" s são estrelas) os homens mal levantariam os olhos para ler, e nem creriam. Eles já viram Guerra nas Estrelas, Contatos Imediatos do Terceiro Grau e Abismo Negro, portanto o que mais é novidade?_

_Raio de Luz apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro e cochila me sua poltrona. Apenas a luz da rua invade a escuridão ao seu redor. Uma escuridão mais profunda do que ela pode imaginar. Olho através da Santa Cidade para o trono, onde o Príncipe e Seu Pai podem ser vistos juntos. Ali há luz em abundância. Luz suficiente para transformar a raquítica Terra num sol ardente. Mas os humanos não precisam tanto de luz como de amor. Se tão-somente eles soubessem que o Príncipe inunda constantemente esse pequeno globo em seu amor! Vejo em Seus olhos, ao observá-los, a mesma solidão que eu vi nos olhos de Raio de Luz está noite, e começo a compreender um pouco de Sua tristeza. Eles precisam um do outro, estes terrestres e o Príncipe. Eles estão unidos de alguma maneira misteriosa além de minha compreensão. Pode ser que tenha acontecido na cruz – ou talvez antes, na estrebaria de Belém ou simplesmente quando Ele palmilhava as estradas deles, comia à mesa deles e curava seus doentes._

_È estranho, mas Ele já não é mais nosso, porque pertence a eles. Eles, porém, são infinitamente mais nossos por serem dEle. E com esta confusa observação encerro meu relatório esta noite._


	2. Chapter 2 Vida Solitária e Vazia

Capítulo 2: Vida Solitária e Vazia

Uma semana se passou, e sei muita coisa mais sobre Raio de Luz do que quando encerrei este relatório na última terça-feira. Ela trabalha com Jóias na loja Kiubi, no centro da cidade, e tem aparência muito elegante e profissional como a maioria de suas companheiras de trabalho ali. Conscienciosa, ela dá a cada freguês delicada atenção, porém há uma ira em seu íntimo. Sua conversa com as companheiras de trabalho é engenhosa e inteligente, mas muitas vezes cínica.

Ela está abalada no próprio âmago de seu ser, como muitos dos terrestres, mas continua vivendo impelida pelos resquícios da magnífica elasticidade com a qual o Príncipe dotou o homem no princípio. Raio de Luz força suas dúvidas e temores para os recessos mais remotos de sua mente, onde, infelizmente, são reprimidos.

Às vezes até mesmo a irritação é perceptível em seu amor pelas filhas porque ela precisa ser para elas tanto mãe quanto pai. Ela inveja o que interpreta ser a existência despreocupada das meninas. Elas não são logicamente, despreocupadas. A amargura entre seus pais fluiu sobre elas, até sua que sua espontaneidade deu lugar a uma aceitação confusa e dolorosa da vida. Estou começando a perceber que meu relatório não poderá ser a simples narração da história de Raio de Luz, pois a vida dos terrestres é tão entrelaçada que terei, necessariamente, de incluir outros em meu estudo, mas apenas o necessário para registrar todas as facetas da experiência de Raio de Luz.

Dói-me quando ela é áspera com as crianças. Elas parecem tão indefesas, embora a pequenina seja determinada e mantenha sua posição resolutamente.

Quem me dera poder colocar Raio de Luz em contato com o Príncipe! Isto, contudo, é obra do Amigo da Terra e , embora Sua presença esteja sempre próxima, ela não sente qualquer necessidade de Sua ajuda. È frustante estar limitado a observar apenas. Adquiri novo respeito pela obra dos Anjos Relatores. Que tristeza eles devem ter experimentado no decorrer dos anos, ao ver milhões de indivíduos esgotarem seus dias sem qualquer interesse na preocupação do Céu por eles, apenas para morrer temerosos e solitários. Mas este não pode ser o destino de Raio de Luz. Por toda a cidade em que ela vive há seguidores do Príncipe. Certamente um deles a procurará e lhe falará sobre Ele.

È noite de sábado. Por alguma razão os terrestres experimentam um tipo de loucura aos sábados à noite. Mesmo os mais dóceis deles saem para jantar ou se acomodam junto à televisão em seus lares com vasilhas de pipoca. Mas os irrequietos. Oh, céus! A que não recorrem para disfarçar sua solidão! As cidades ficam cheias de coisas vis. Raio de Luz está dançando numa discoteca com seu amigo, um homem ainda jovem que ela conhece desde a infância. Um homem bastante decente, se levarmos tudo em consideração. Ele a leva para dançar e tenta preencher-lhe os vazios da vida com sua amizade. Eu os observo agora, o melhor que posso através da nuvem de fumaça. Ela parece uma folha de outono em seu vestido vermelho serpenteante e suas faces rubras de agitação. Tanto ela quanto seu amigo, a quem ela chama de Houjo, estão envolvidos no frenesi da dança, uma combinação quase hipnótica de luz, som e movimento, completamente diferente da Terra de Paz onde vivo. Às vezes, nos sábados à noite, perco qualquer esperança de que os homens algum dia encontrem o Príncipe... temo que ao voltar para levá-los ao lar, descubra que ninguém está esperando por Ele. Mas, naturalmente, isto não irá ocorrer. Apenas estou desanimado porque às vezes parece que o Planeta Terra está inflamado com sua própria destruição.

Mais tarde, no carro, eles conversam. Raio de Luz e Houjo. O rubor da excitação passou, e ela está pálida e cansada, quase como se seu vestido vermelho estivesse consumindo sua delicadeza, como labaredas chamuscando uma rosa de papel.

Raio de Luz: Como é que temos de partir cedo? Gostaria de dançar para sempre.

Houjo: Por quê?

Raio de Luz: Porque quando estou dançando, especialmente se tomei alguns drinks, posso esquecer. Não me preocupo com as meninas. Não me preocupo com Inuyasha. Não me lembro de todas aquelas "madames" exigentes da classe média que vão à loja. Esqueço quão assustador fica o apartamento depois que as garotas vão para cama à noite. Esqueço quanto medo tenho dos anos pela frente. E se eu ficar doente e não puder pagar o aluguel? E se as meninas se transformarem em adolescentes selvagens e eu não puder controlá-las? E se eu jamais puder amar de novo? Ou ninguém nunca me amar? Vê por que eu gosto de dançar, Houjo?

Houjo: Você sabe que não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça.

Raio de Luz: Suponho que você vai ficar solteiro a vida toda só para o caso de eu machucar o dedão.(Ela ri forçadamente.)

Houjo: (sorrindo): Estarei aqui amanhã e depois de amanhã. Já não é o suficiente por agora?

Raio de Luz: Vejo os anos se desenrolando bem à minha frente, monótonos e vazios.(Seu cigarro brilha na escuridão.) E então a morte. Tenho medo da morte. Houjo. Mais medo até do que da vida.

Houjo: Estas são idéias muito distantes para uma mulher jovem, Meg. Você precisa repousar. Por isso eu a trouxe mais cedo para casa. Quando você se levantar amanhã, vai ver que a morte se manterá agastada.

Houjo: Pois sim! Às vezes ela vai para o trabalho comigo. Mas... esqueça! Obrigada por tudo. No próximo sábado à noite arranje uma garota sem problemas que não esteja atolada na autocompaixão. Se não fosse tão irônico, partindo de mim, eu até chegaria a sugerir que você se casasse!

Houjo(pensativo): Já considerei isto.

(Ele a acompanha até a porta do apartamento, promete telefonar, e leva a babá para casa. Raio de Luz apaga as luzes, veste o roupão, e fica assentada por longo tempo olhando para cidade iluminada. O cinzeiro já está cheio quando ela finalmente puxa a cortina da janela e vai para a cama.)

Tenho pensado muito sobre o ex-marido de Raio de Luz. Hoje ele veio levar as meninas para dar uma volta. Felizes elas se atiraram em seus braços com um entusiasmo que eu ainda não havia visto nelas. Deduzi que ele não pode ser de todo mau. Na realidade ainda estou para descobrir um terrestre que seja de todo mau.

Um homem baixo e de aparência atlética, ele estava um pouco desambientado em seu papel de visitante. Ele teve um bate-papo leve com as crianças enquanto elas colocavam o casaco, tentando mesmo incluir Raio de Luz na conversa, mas ela não quis saber de nada. Às vezes penso que escolhi um nome muito impróprio para ela, mas de fato ela tem razão de estar magoada, e sua mágoa se manifesta em feroz hostilidade. Depois que ele saiu, ela se precipitou num ataque de limpeza onde a casa não precisava de nenhuma. Sendo uma dona-de-casa meticulosa, ela tem pouco em que descarregar suas frustações quando é preciso. Notei, quando ela esfregava o ladrilho do banheiro, que as lágrimas lhe corriam pelas faces, embora ela não fizesse nenhum ruído.

Agora ele as trouxe de volta, suas filhas, despenteadas e coradas, após uma volta de canoa no Rio Fuji. Uma jovem mulher, que presumo ser sua nova esposa, espera do lado de fora, no carro. Estou certo que ele pode ver que Raio de Luz esteve chorando, embora ela mal reconheça sua presença. Keiko e Satiko estão transbordantes com as aventuras do dia, mas Raio de Luz as enxota para o banho. Inuyasha tenha quebrar sua resistência.

Inuyasha: Não podemos ser amigos, Kagome, pelo menos por causa das meninas?

Raio de Luz: Sua preocupação me admira. Faz um mês que você não as vê.

Inuyasha: Nem sempre é fácil. KiKyou muitas vezes faz planos para os fins-de-semana em que duas garotinhas simplesmente não se encaixam.

Raio de Luz: Aposto que sim!

Inuyasha: Outras pessoas se divorciam e continuam sendo amigas. Por que você tem de ser tão difícil? Sei que a pensão não é muito, mas é o melhor que posso fazer no momento. Não planejei apaixonar-me por outra pessoa. Simplesmente aconteceu. Sinto muito,Kagome. Sinto mesmo. Já lhe disse isso cem vezes.

Raio de Luz: Por favor, vá embora, Inuyasha. Você pode vir ver as crianças quando quiser, mas não me peça para ouvir sua peça teatral depois. E não deixe a Cinderela esperando. Ela pode se transformar numa abóbora, ou coisa que o valha.

Inuyasha(sorrindo): Aindo gosto de suas observações satíricas, mesmo quando espetam as minhas costas. Boa noite, Kagome.

O Príncipe acabou de passar aqui agora, e me perguntou como eu estava indo com o meu projeto especial.

Quando eu lhe contei, Ele sorriu e ficou em silêncio por um momento. Disse depois: "Então você a chama de Raio de Luz. Isso é bom. Capriche em sua história, Kakashi, e ao escrever você vai aprender muito". Que será que Ele quis dizer com isso?

Mas Ele a reconheceu imediatamente pela minha descrição. Ele conhece cada terrestre como se não houvesse nenhum outro. Temo que as alegrias deste lugar não significarão nada para Ele até que os traga ao lar.

É pessoal, mas um capítulo pronto!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo!

Por favor me mandem sugestões e por favor não esqueçam de mandar

revews mesmo que seja para dizer que não estão gostando,

pois afinal é a primeira vez posto uma história.

Beijos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3 Uma Nova e Inesperada Amizade

Capítulo 3: Uma Nova e Inesperada Amizade:

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu hoje. Estive dando uma olhada na comunidade cristã, esperando que alguém procurasse Raio de Luz, mas não há muita procura.

Muita atividade em algumas igrejas, extrema estagnação em outras, mas não muita preocupação pelos que não conhecem o Príncipe. O Amigo da Terra, porém, trabalha com aquilo que dispõe.

Raio de Luz estava subindo no elevador com uma jovem senhora e boa aparência que eu tinha visto no edifício antes.

A Jovem: Você não é a minha vizinha do 721?

Raio de Luz: Bem, sim, acho que sou, embora deva admitir que não conheço ninguém no edifício. Quando a gente trabalha, você sabe... Meu nome é Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Prazer em conhecê-la.

A Jovem: Sou Tsubaki Mitsuki, Kagome, eu também tenho uma confissão a fazer. Tenho procurado observar alguém no edifício que seja sozinha. Ás vezes fico tão entediada e cheia de tudo que anseio alguém para um bate-papo. É terrível levantar da cama pela manhã e não ter nada para esperar ansiosamente.

Raio de Luz: Seu marido morreu?

Tsubaki: Não, ele está bem vivo. Vivo, próspero e ocupado demais amontoando dinheiro para sequer se preocupar com o que faço comigo mesma o dia todo. A maior parte do tempo ele está viajando e pensa que ao manter em dia minha conta bancária já cumpriu sua obrigação. Então eu me assento imaginando novas maneiras de gastar dinheiro.

(O elevador chega ao andar delas, e elas seguem juntas pelo corredor.)

Raio de Luz: Bem, também sou bastante sozinha, mas creio que nossos problemas mútuos só chegam até aí. Passo grande parte do meu tempo livre imaginando como fazer para que as despesas caibam dentro do orçamento.

Tsubaki: Pelo menos isso seria um desafio, embora sem dúvida enervante às vezes.

(Chegam a porta de Raio de Luz.)

Raio de Luz (casualmente, não querendo realmente dizer isto): Gostei muito de conhecê-la. Talvez possamos nos encontrar para um lanche qualquer dia destes.

Tsubaki: Gostaria imensamente. Em realidade, por que você não dá uma chegada até a minha ponta do corredor esta noite após mandar as crianças para cama? Moro na suíte ali no fim.

Raio de Luz: Sempre quis saber quem era a mulher de sorte que morava lá. Mas não gosto de deixar as crianças sozinhas, nem mesmo para ir do outro lado do corredor; então por que você não vem a minha casa? Certamente não é nenhuma suíte luxuosa, mas eu faço um bom chá.

Tsubaki: Ei, já estou esperando ansiosa. A que horas?

Raio de Luz: As crianças já devem estar na cama lá pelas 21:00. Até lá.

Eu sabia, pela forma como Raio de Luz começou a recolher as coisas fora do lugar no apartamento, que ela estava um pouco impaciente com a situação em que tinha se metido, mas de certa forma tenho um bom pressentimento sobre esta nova amizade. Tsubaki tem uma sinceridade e honestidade que eu gosto.

( Keiko e Satiko estão deitadas no tapete da sala assistindo às reprises de uns desenhos.)

Raio de Luz: Temos de arrumar um jantar rápido e colocar este lugar em ordem. Alguém vem aqui hoje depois que vocês forem para a cama.

Satiko: É o Houjo? Nós também queremos vê-lo.

Raio de Luz: Não, não é o Houjo. É só a senhora que mora naquele apartamento grande no fim do corredor. Eu a encontrei no elevador. Vocês podem dizer alô para ela se forem para a cama logo em seguida. Keiko, ajude-me com o jantar, e Satiko, recolha todos os trastes que estão por aí, no chão.

Keiko(timidamente): Não estou indo muito bem na escola, mamãe.

Raio de Luz: O que você quer dizer com não estar indo bem na escola? Você sempre foi ótima aluna.

Keiko: Parece que eu não consigo mais me concentrar. Minha mente simplesmente se desvia. A Sra. Ayame ralhou comigo hoje. Ela disse que era pura displicência minha tirar 6,5 numa prova de matemática.

Raio de Luz: Keiko, o aconteceu? Você está ficando displicente?

Keiko: Não sei, mamãe. Olho para a prova e simplesmente não sou capaz de responder como fazia antes. Às vezes, quando a Sra.Ayame está falando, percebo de repente que há cinco minutos não estou ouvindo uma palavra do que ela disse.

Raio de Luz: Bem é melhor começar a ouvir, senhorita. Talvez eu tenha que falar com a Sra. Ayame. Agora, vamos comer.

Satiko (um hashi de arroz parado no ar): Estou contente que Keiko não esteja mais tirando A. Agora meus boletins não vão parecer tão feios perto dos dela.

Raio de Luz: Limite-se a comer, está bem? Seu pai espera que vocês duas tirem notas altas. Acho que vocês estão assistindo televisão demais. Todos aqueles velhos filmes depois do horário da escola não são para crianças.

(Quando Tsubaki chega, as meninas, de camisola e ainda úmidas do banho, avaliam-na silenciosamente. Satiko é miúda e morena como seus pais, mas Keiko deve se assemelhar a algum ancestral mais distante, pois é alta para sua idade e tem o cabelo prateado. A resposta de Tsubaki a elas é calorosa, mas modesta. Após Satiko dar um beijo de boa noite na mãe, vai até Tsubaki com seu rostinho de anjo voltado para cima e pergunta: "Você quer um também?"

Ela é sempre a mais saída das duas, com seu tipo adorável de anjinho. Keiko está taciturna e não está reagindo bem à separação de seus pais. Ela diz boa noite cortesmente e se retira para o quarto sem qualquer demonstração de afeição. Tsubaki e Raio de Luz conversam sobre coisas superficiais, e então Raio de Luz fala sobre seu casamento.)

Raio de Luz: Inuyasha e eu nos casamos jovens. Jovens demais, suponho. Na primavera em que eu me formei na escola secundária. Ele estava dois anos na minha frente e já na Faculdade. Havíamos sido namorados na escola secundária, e de alguma forma nosso romance sobreviveu à separação. Havia ocasiões em que eu era tentada a namorar quando ele estava longe, e estou certa que aquelas garotas rebolantes da Faculdade devem ter sido uma tentação para ele, também, mas estávamos realmente apaixonados e os fins-de-semana em que ele vinha para casa fazia com a espera valesse a pena.

Os primeiros anos de nosso casamento foram perfeitos. Eu trabalhava para que ele pudesse terminar a Faculdade. Uma vez que não havia dinheiro, vivíamos de maneira simples. Quando Inuyasha se formou e Keiko nasceu, pensamos que a luta já ficara para trás e somente alegrias nos aguardavam. Inuyasha foi contratado como contabilista de mercado na mesma empresa em que havia estagiado onde ele trabalha agora. Finalmente compramos uma casa, e Satiko nasceu. Tudo era rotineiro, mas maravilhoso. Pensei que seria sempre assim. Trabalharíamos para manter as meninas até terminarem a Faculdade, tornar-nos-íamos úteis na comunidade, e envelheceríamos juntos. E assim foi por oito anos.

Então, uma noite, após as meninas terem ido se deitar e Inuyasha estava enxugando a louça para mim, ele disse: "Kagome, apaixonei-me por outra pessoa." Desse jeito. Foi aí que minha vida acabou. Até hoje posso sentir o cálido aconchego da cozinha, vê-lo lá de pé com o pano em uma das mãos e um prato de jantar na outra. Tentei encaixar dentro do ambiente o que ele estava dizendo, e pensei que eu estava perdendo o juízo. Paralizada, esperei que ele risse e me dissesse que era uma piada, mas vi pena em seus olhos – pena de mim – e reconheci que ele não estava brincando.

A garota que ele havia encontrado, era contabilista como ele.. Eles haviam estado juntos muitas vezes em vários projetos, e ele insinuou que o mundo dela era um pouco maior do que o meu... seus interesses mais amplos. Exatamente a velha novela da namorada da escola secundária, que sustenta o marido na Faculdade e depois o perde porque está mais interessada em colocar papel de parede na sala do que em discutir a economia da nação. Assim, as meninas e eu já estamos sem ele por quase dois anos, e eu devia estar acostumada a isso, mas acho que nunca vou conseguir me acostumar.

Tsubaki: Então você perdeu seu marido para outra mulher, e eu perdi o meu marido para o trabalho, o que nos deixa as duas sozinhas. Mesmo quando Bankotsu está em casa, ele está tão enterrado no boletim do mercado financeiro americano que tanto faz ele estar em casa ou não. A única ocasião em que ele fica entusiasmado ou feliz é quando o preço do ouro sobe.

Raio de Luz: Pelo menos tenho duas meninas. Isso ajuda bastante, embora eu esteja tão cansada e irritada o tempo todo, que me transformei numa mãe horrível. As notas de Keiko estão abaixando assustadoramente, e eu temo que ela esteja toda embaralhada por dentro. Provavelmente ela precise de aconselhamento, mas psiquiatras definitivamente não cabem no meu orçamento.

Tsubaki: Falando de estar embaralhada por dentro, algumas semanas atrás me senti tão solitária que fui a uma reunião noturna naquela pequena igreja, descendo a rua. Uma ou duas vezes no fim do verão a porta estava aberta quando passei, e seus cânticos pareciam aconchegantes e convidativos, então pensei que poderia ser melhor que ficar olhando pela janela do meu apartamento outra longa noite. Eles me receberam como a um amigo há muito perdido e apreciei realmente os cânticos, mas para ser perfeitamente honesta o resto foi um pouco barulhento e informal demais para mim.

Houve muitos "améns" e "louvado seja o Senhor" durante o sermão, e depois eles partiram para aquele negócio de falar em línguas. Senti-me deslocada. De alguma forma não fazia o meu gênero, embora eles fossem pessoas verdadeiramente amáveis e carinhosas. Mas o ponto principal de minha história é que quando eu estava saindo, notei na mesa de trás uma pilha de Bíblias. Um cartaz dizia: "AMIGO, SE VOCÊ NÃO POSSUI BÍBLIA, PEGUE UMA." Uma vez que eu não possuía uma Bíblia, me servi e coloquei uma nota de dez dólares sobre a mesa. Levei-a para casa e comecei a lê-la. Nunca havia aberto uma Bíblia na vida antes disso. Parte do tempo eu quase não sei do que ela está falando, mas o Antigo Testamento parece estar cheio de histórias grosseiras e de arrepiar os cabelos, e o Novo Testamento parece uma infindável canção de amor a este homem, Cristo. A princípio isto me desanimou – Suas intermináveis jornadas, Seu modo de atrair ativos coletores de impostos e pescadores para Sua causa utópica. Mas à medida que eu lia, algumas coisas que Ele disse começaram a me atingir. Descobri, durante o tempo que estive lendo, que alguns dos nós de meu estômago começaram a se desfazer e experimentei uma estranha paz.

(Tsubaki inclina-se para frente com ardor.) Você acha que tudo isso é produto da minha imaginação, Kagome?

Raio de Luz: Tenho certeza de que não sei. Ia à escola dominical quando era criança. Meu pai costumava me levar e deixar lá. Minha mãe não veio de família religiosa, mas papai havia sido criado com cuidado, e embora tivesse deixado tudo aquilo para trás, fazia questão que eu fosse à igreja. Eu até que gostava daquilo, mas quando entrei na adolescência havia muitas outras coisas competindo por minha atenção, e por isso parei de ir. Lembro-me muito bem daquelas histórias do Antigo Testamento, e embora fossem muito bem preparadas para publicação, devo admitir que certamente possuíam algo especial. Fico pensando que relação elas têm com nossa época, se é que têm alguma, ou mesmo se Deus existe. Você acha que Deus existe?

Tsubaki: Sim, acho que sim, embora não saiba por que acredito. Às vezes, quando sento à noite em minha sala olhando para as estrelas, tenho a impressão de que Ele sabe tudo a meu respeito, e tudo a respeito das pessoas que passam de carro na rua, lá embaixo. Isso é só um pressentimento, veja bem. Bankotsu me diz que as pessoas civilizadas acreditam na evolução, e que eu estou vivendo na Idade Média. Mas todos aqueles planetas e sóis lá em cima... Não posso crer que tudo funcione sem qualquer surpevisão. Mesmo o nosso pequeno planeta é tão ativo e cheio de vida; como tudo pode acontecer por acaso?

Mas Kagome, eu divaguei, divaguei, e você tem de trabalhar amanhã, de manhã. Desculpe ter falado tanto. É melhor eu ir agora. Da próxima vez vou mandar a jovem que faz a limpeza para mim para ficar com as meninas, e você poderá vir a minha casa.

Raio de Luz: Não há nada que desculpar. Nunca falei com ninguém sobre meu divórcio, exceto com meu amigo Houjo, e me fez muito bem falar sobre isso. Vamos nos encontrar uma vez por semana só para bater-papo. Talvez faça bem para nós duas.

Tsubaki: Você tem uma Bíblia?

Raio de Luz: Meu pai mandou uma de presente para Keiko num aniversário ou no Natal, alguns anos atrás. Deve estar guardada em algum canto.

Tsubaki: Por que você não a traz? Parece que religião é a coisa do momento. Talvez possamos decifrá-la juntas – isto é, se você estiver interessada.

Raio de Luz: Para ser sincera, acho que não estou muito. Mas estou disposta a fazer isto em algumas sessões por experiência. Às vezes me sinto culpada por não levar as meninas à igreja, mas domingo é o dia que eu tenho para dormir. Tomamos o desjejum tarde e simplesmente ficamos matando o tempo.

Tsubaki: Se você pode crer neste Livro, não estaremos sozinhas em nosso estudo. O Nazareno disse que onde estivessem dois ou três reunidos em Seu nome, Ele estaria com eles São Mateus 18:20.

Raio de Luz: Então você acha que Ele vai Se unir a nós quando tentarmos decifrar a Bíblia? (ela ri cinicamente).

Tsubaki: Não literalmente no corpo. Mas acho que eu gostaria de crer que Sua presença invisível estaria conosco e que Ele Se importa se tentamos ou não compreender o produto que Ele estava tentando vender aqui na Terra.

Raio de Luz (zombando):É melhor ter cuidado, Tsubaki, ou você vai ser tão fisgada quanto os pescadores. Vamos marcar para daqui uma semana? Terça-feira é um bom dia porque não há nada especial que eu goste na TV e o Houjo atira arco e flexa, ele nunca aparece nesse dia.

Tsubaki: Quem é esse Houjo?

Raio de Luz: Só alguém que eu conheço há muito tempo. Vivemos na mesma rua quando crianças, freqüentamos as mesmas escolas e sempre fomos amigos. E isso é tudo o que somos agora. Ele acha que o mundo é corrupto demais para o casamento e filhos, então fica sozinho. Ele é uma pessoa totalmente "pra frente", mas no fundo eu suspeito que ele tenha princípios bem antiquados e esteja procurando uma terra pura para praticá-los. Minha vida seria vazia sem ele, e suponho que fico egoisticamente contente por nenhuma jovem adorável haver domado as convicções dele e o atraído-o para longe.

Tsubaki: Esperarei você na próxima terça, então. Enquanto isso, por que você não corre o olho pelo livro de São Mateus, e discutiremos o que tivermos lido.

Raio de Luz: Se algum dos meus amigos aparecer e me encontrar lendo a Bíblia, vão me levar para o hospício. Mas desde o divórcio, não estou exatamente com a casa atolada de visitantes. Uma mulher sozinha não tem muito lugar na sociedade de hoje. Até terça.

(Tsubaki, murmurando, desce o corredor acarpetado, e Raio de Luz dá uma olhada nas crianças antes de ir para o quarto. Ela revira a cômoda de Keiko, até encontrar uma pequena Bíblia branca. Após seus preparativos para se recolher ela se ajeita na cama e abre no livro de São Mateus.)

Estou felicíssimo esta noite. Não encontrando nenhum cristão na cidade disposto a procurar Raio de Luz, o Amigo da Terra usou alguém fora da igreja. Como respeito Sua paciência e Sua compaixão. E Sua perspicácia! Com que amorável determinação Ele busca conquistar o coração dos homens! Encerro minhas reflexões neste dia com grande alegria. E com expectativa. Como será que Raio de Luz vai responder aos ensinos do Príncipe?

Está aí gente o capítulo 3 pronto!

E não se esqueçam de me mandar revews!

Beijos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4 Descobrindo o que era desconh

Oi gente! Voltei com mais um capítulo!

Espero que vocês gostem!

E por favor mandem muitas revews!

Beijão e até a próxima!

Desclaimer: Inuyasha e Naruto não me pertecem! Que peninha T.T xD

Capítulo 4: Descobrindo O Que Era Desconhecido

É noite de sábado novamente, e Houjo pergunta a Raio de Luz o que ela gostaria de fazer. Ela diz que que está cansada e não está com vontade de dançar – talvez um bom jantar à luz de velas – e um drink bem forte.

Houjo : Por que um drink?

Raio de Luz: Não sei. Acho que estou melancólica. Eu lhe disse para encontrar alguém alegre e sem complicações para esta noite. Acho que nunca mais vou ser alegre como e sem complicações novamente.

Houjo:Você assiste a demasiados filmes de horários avançados, Kagome. Eles já são o suficiente para deixar qualquer pessoa deprimida. Você devia ter um hobby ou algo parecido.

(Eles estão andando por entre o intenso tráfego do centro de Tókio, com destino a um restaurante no lado sul da cidade.)

Raio de Luz: Não tenho assistido a nenhum filme de horários avançados. Eu... eu estou fazendo algo muito diferente.

Houjo: O que, por exemplo?

Raio de Luz: Você não acreditaria se eu contasse.

Houjo: Experimente.

Raio de Luz: Lendo a Bíblia.

Houjo: Quer dizer Mateus, Marcos, Lucas e João?

Raio de Luz: Não, só Mateus.

Houjo: É por isso que você está melancólica?

Raio de Luz: Indiretamente, talvez. Se a gente passasse a crer em todas aquelas coisas, a vida nunca seria a mesma novamente.

Houjo: Você quer dizer se a gente tentasse pautar a vida por elas?

Raio de Luz: Qualquer um dos dois. Suponha que você cresse em tudo isso e o ignorasse? Um modo muito assustador de viver. Você já leu alguma vez Mateus 5? Esse capítulo sozinho vivaria o mundo de cabeça para baixo se fosse posto em prática. O que está acontecendo por trás de todas aquelas portas de igreja? Não muito, aposto, ou certamente isso transbordaria até nós e para nós pecadores mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Houjo: Espero que a comunidade cristã tenha causado seu impacto em um grau ou outro através dos anos. Não seja dura demais com eles.

Raio de Luz: Talvez – quando morriam nos postes ou eram atirados aos leões – mas e hoje em dia?

Houjo: Vi um batismo em massa na televisão outro dia. Isso satisfaria você?

Raio de Luz: Ora, Houjo, fracamente! Veja, encontrei esta jovem no edifício. Ela é solitária porque seu marido é um homem de negócios e viaja muito, e ela sugeriu que nos encontrássemos às terças à noite e discutíssemos a Bíblia. Isso é loucura, porque ela não é absolutamente do tipo religioso – muito chique e sofisticada, mas acho que ela está usando a Bíblia como tranqüilizante. Ela diz que se sente melhor quando a lê. Eu não queria parecer imbecil demais na próxima terça, por isso estive realmente examinando o livro de Mateus aplicadamente. Isso não me faz sentir melhor. De certa forma me perturba. Algumas das coisas que Cristo disse são suficientes para explodir sua mente. Por exemplo, Ele disse que é tão mau odiar seu irmão como matá-lo.

Houjo: Se depender de sua preferência, acho que o irmão ia preferir ser odiado.

Raio de Luz: Acho que o Cristo estava realmente dizendo é que não basta simplesmente abster-se de violência mas que também devemos amar as pessoas. Ele é cheio de pequenos idealismos impossíveis com esse. Mas vamos esquecer tudo isso. Esta noite eu quero comer, beber e me divertir. Receio que eu seja muito desse mundo.

Tremo ao ouvir suas palavras mas fico maravilhado com o discernimento dela. O Amigo da Terra está tornando a verdade clara à medida que ela lê, mas no fim, é claro, a escolha será dela. Escolha preciosa, perigosa liberdade.

(O Ichirako Flash é um lugar agradável com flores, fontes e luz de velas. Houjo e Raio de Luz, sentados na penumbra numa mesa de canto, formam um casal simpático. Houjo, alto e com cabelos da cor de mel, com traços esguios. Olhos castanhos-claros, exprimindo sobriedade na face delgada e angular. Raio de Luz, sentada no lado oposto dele, num casaco azul suave, parece vulnerável, incapaz de se descontrair mesmo neste ambiente luxuoso. Houjo vê isto e toma suas mãos.)

Houjo: Kagome, só por esta noite você não poderia deixar sair o que quer que a esteja consumindo por dentro? Então, você perdeu Inuyasha. Você é uma mulher atraente e inteligente com toda uma vida pela frente. Ele não é o único homem na Terra. Você disse que queria comer, beber e divertir-se. Vamos fazer isso. Quero ver você sorrindo. Sorrindo realmente, sem toda essa preocupação nos em seus olhos.

Raio de Luz: Então peça um drink para mim.

Houjo(acenando para o garçom): Não era assim que seu Amigo Carpinteiro enfrentava os problemas.

Raio de Luz: Houjo, não me atormente com isso. Eu não devia ter contado. Quero bife mal-passado e batata assada. E uma salada mista com o fino tempero que eles servem aqui. E um coquetel.

( Eles comem, bebem e conversam; depois de pouco tempo Raio de Luz começa a rir realmente, com seus olhos demasiado brilhantes e sua voz se elevando estridentemente acima da música de fundo. Houjo a leva para casa. Na porta ela percebe o desapontamento dele pelo ocorrido naquela noite.)

Raio de Luz: Você queria que eu risse, não queria? Não há risada em mim exceto a que transborda do álcool. Vá procurar outra pessoa, Houjo. Você e o Carpinteiro fariam uma boa dupla. Vocês dois têm sonhos impossíveis. Ele tentou inventar um mundo de fantasia. Você está procurando um. Quando você encontrar a terra pura, me avise. Até lá, não me peça para rir.

Pobre Raio de Luz! Ela está tão magoada no âmago de seu ser, e quão ternamente o Príncipe poderia curar essa mágoa. Meu interesse cresce por esse jovem Houjo. Ele tem muita paciência com sua perversa amiguinha. Ela tem toda razão ao dizer que ele daria um ótimo seguidor do Príncipe.

Terça à noite – esperei por esta noite com verdadeiro interesse. Toda vez que Raio de Luz pegava o telefone eu tremia com medo que ela quebrasse o compromisso com Tsubake, mas agora ela empurra as crianças para a cama. A Bíblia dela está sobre a mesa ao lado da porta, portanto, tudo está bem.

(Satiko lê um livro de histórias em quadrinhos e Keiko luta com uns problemas de matemática que a professora Ayame lhe passou na esperança de que ela recupere sua antiga posição na classe.

A moça da limpeza de Tsubake chega e após lhe dar algumas instruções, Raio de Luz segue pelo corredor até o apartamento de Tsubake. Ela ficou com a respiração suspensa ao entrar, percebendo que Tsubake não estava brincando quando disse que se sentava imaginando novas maneiras de gastar dinheiro. O apartamento contém uma coleção de mobília cara e de bom gosto, objetos de arte, e espessos tapetes, obviamente arranjados sob a mão hábil de um decorador. Um ambiente adequado para Tsubake, Raio de Luz pensa. Todos os tons neutros realçados com rosa pastel e um arzinho de amarelo bem clarinho aqui e acolá. Flores recém-colhidas sobre a mesa de vidro. E Tsubaki num macio divã rosa e marfim, com um lenço branco no pescoço.)

Raio de Luz:Como você consegue disciplinar sua mente no estudo num lugar como este?

Tsubake: Já nem o percebo. Colocar este apartamento exatamente da maneira que eu queria me ocupou por um longo tempo, mas quando consegui, perdi o interesse, embora eu goste de coisas belas. Fico inquieta quando o ambiente ao meu redor não está da maneira certa.

Raio de Luz: É melhor você tomar um tranqüilizante quando vai à minha casa, então.

Tsubake: Achei sua casa alegre e arrumada de maneira inteligente. Sem dúvida que decorar uma casa é mais que um desafio para o orçamento, mas você conseguiu fazê-lo bem. Agora se afunde numa dessas esponjas azuis – é assim que Bankotsu chama essas cadeiras redondas de veludo – e diga-me o que achou do livro de Mateus.

Raio de Luz(por um momento procura as palavras, depois sorri): Bem, para começo de conversa, achei que o homem Jesus era extremamente impressionado com a fé. Parece que as únicas pessoas que Ele podia ajudar era as que tinham uma espécie de confiança cega nEle.

Tsubake: Você acreditaria que fiquei tão impressionada com a mesma coisa que comecei a fazer um círculo em torno da palavra fé toda vez que a encontrava?

Raio de Luz: Por que você supõe que Ele esperava que estas pessoas confiassem nEle? Ele era totalmente um estranho. Ele deve ter possuído um incrível magnetismo para atrair aqueles trabalhadores comuns e fazer com que deixassem o emprego. Talvez não fosse difícil confiar em alguém assim.

Tsubake:Especialmente após tê-Lo visto realizar alguns milagres. O que você acha que aconteceria se Ele viesse assim hoje, pedindo que crêssemos nEle?

Raio de Luz:Você e o Houjo deixariam tudo e marchariam em direção ao pôr-do-sol com Ele, e eu seria uma cética e provavelmente perderia a vida feliz ou o que quer Ele viesse trazer-nos.

Tsubake: Falando em vida feliz, o que você entendeu do capítulo 24? Metade do tempo pensei que Ele estava falando sobre alguma catástrofe que sobreviria à cidade de Jerusalém e então começou a parecer que Ele estava falando de destruição de todo o nosso planeta.

Raio de Luz:Talvez seja uma mistura dos dois. Tinha de ser pelo menos em parte sobre o retorno de Cristo à Terra, porque falava várias vezes da vinda do Filho do homem e descreve muito vividamente como será.

Tsubake: Pareceu ficção científica? Como você entendeu isso? Você acha mesmo que Ele virá novamente?

Raio de Luz(rindo): Bem, o fim desse capítulo é uma penetrante advertência para o descrente, por isso é melhor que a gente creia. Veja. Declara que o servo mau que diz, até mesmo no coração, "Meu Senhor demora-Se", será castigado e sua sorte será lançada com os hipócritas. Lembre-se Tsubake, Jesus não tinha muito tempo para os que duvidavam.

Tsubake: Se eu realmente ousasse crer que Jesus retornaria em meus dias, ou mesmo algum tempo após minha morte, nada conseguiria me deprimir. Haveria uma razão para a minha vida, alguma coisa para aguardar, e para a qual se preparar. Acho que nem mesmo a morte poderia me assustar muito.

Raio de Luz: Sabe, acho que eu creio. Isto é, creio que Cristo viveu, que era o Filho de Deus, e que virá um dia para nos levar – ou pelo menos as boas pessoas – para o lar.

Tsubake: Ah, sim, quem são essas boas pessoas?

Raio de Luz: Não sei. Fui criada acreditando que é preciso ser bom para marcar alguns pontos com Deus. Então elas devem estar por aí, em algum lugar. Nas igrejas, suponho.

Tsubake: Se você crê nisso, por que não é membro de alguma igreja?

Raio de Luz: Muito trabalhoso. Só ler sobre isso essa semana já teve uma certa influência sobre mim. A vida já é muito complicada sem a gente ficar se esforçando para atingir um alvo impossível.

Tsubake: Jesus não falou de forma que isto parecesse um trabalho. Sublinhei essa passagem na minha Bíblia: "Vinde a Mim todos os que estais cansados e sobrecarregados, e Eu vos aliviarei. Tomai sobre vós o Meu jogo, e aprendei de Mim, porque sou manso e humilde de coração; e achareis descanso para as vossas almas. Porque o Meu jugo é suave e o Meu fardo é leve"Mateus 11:28-30.

Raio de Luz: Mas um jugo ainda é um jugo, e um fardo é um fardo. E quem quer mais fardos? Ele disse também: "E quem não toma a sua cruz e vem após Mim, não é digno de Mim" Mateus 10:38. Uma cruz não é confortável, Tsubake.

Tsubake: Mas os homens a quem Ele chamou O seguiram alegremente e lamentaram quando Ele morreu. Não lhes trouxe riqueza alguma, portanto eles devem ter encontrado algo em Sua companhia que tornava compesadoras a pobreza e as inconveniências. Ele lhes deu algo melhor que a segurança. O que você supõe que fosse?

(Tsubake traz um bule de chá, e elas conversam sobre outras coisas por alguns momentos mas logo abrem novamente a Bíblia.)

Raio de Luz: Você notou em Mateus 19:16-22 que o jovem que Ele convidou não O seguiu?

Tsubake: Porque ele era rico. Isso me assustou um pouco. Fez-me pensar quanto tudo isso significa para mim – minha casa, meus cartões de crédito, meu automóvel de luxo.

Raio de Luz: Ele não ousou acreditar que o que Cristo oferecia possivelmente fosse tão gratificante quanto seu papel de Sr. Importante na comunidade. Você já me disse, Tsubake, que o dinheiro não a fez feliz; então por que você ainda hesitaria?

Tsubake: Aposto que você não deixaria a segurança de seu emprego ou o aconchego de seu apartamento.

Raio de Luz(sorrindo): Eu teria perguntado a Ele logo de saída o que eu iria ganhar com isso. E já sei Sua resposta – pois notei que Ele nunca prometeu a ninguém recompensas imediatas. Numa parte aqui do capítulo 10:22 Ele disse que eles seriam odiados de todos os homens por Sua causa, mas se perseverassem até o fim seriam salvos. E em outra ocasião Ele prometeu aos discípulos que eles se sentariam sobre tronos e teriam parte no juízo e que todo aquele que deixasse alguma coisa por Ele receberia uma generosa recompensa e teria a vida eterna (Mateus 19:28 e 29).

Mas tudo isso era para o futuro. Ele lhes prometeu apenas dores de cabeça na Terra, e eu já tenho dores de cabeça demais.

Tsubake: Minha passagem favorita em todo o livro de Mateus foi o capítulo 9, verso 36:"Vendo Ele as multidões, compadeceu-Se delas." Aposto que os pescadores sentiram isso, e isso era tão aconchegante e confortador que o dinheiro todo-poderoso perdeu a atração.

Você notou que quando Cristo morreu na cruz, um terremoto abriu as sepulturas de alguns santos e eles voltaram à vida e entraram na cidade(Mateus 27:52 e 53)? Pensei que os bons fossem para o Céu ao morrer. Mas se este era o caso, por que saíram da terra? Kagome, estou borbulhando de perguntas.

Raio de Luz: Notei isso também. Eu também fiquei pensando o que significava o texto que dizia: "No fim do sábado, ao entrar o primeiro dia da semana"(Mateus 28:1). Pensei que o dia de repouso fosse o primeiro dia da semana. Pelo menos me lembro que meu avô chamava o domingo de dia de repouso. Minha cabeça estava zonza quando acabei de estudar, Tsubake. Sábado à noite, quando eu e Houjo saímos, não fui uma companhia muito boa. Talvez não devêssemos estudar mais. Vamos só nos encontrar e bater papo ou sair para fazer alguma outra coisa. Essas tolices estão muito acima da nossa compreensão.

Tsubake(obviamente desapontada): Não acho que devam estar. Estudamos apenas uma semana, e acho que descobrimos coisas interssantíssimas. Mais do que imaginei que iríamos conseguir. Não poderíamos tentar mais algumas vezes? Por que você não pergunta ao Houjo sobre esse negócio do dia de repouso? O que ele faz, afinal?

Raio de Luz: Ele é formado em Ciências Sociais e trabalha no Departamento Municipal de Serviços Sociais. Duvido que ele saiba algo sobre religião. Sua grande preocupação é igualdade para grupos minoritários. Este é um tipo de religião, suponho. Você crê, Tsubake?

Tsubake: Não estou pronta a dar uma resposta definitiva para isso ainda. Quando estou lendo sobre Cristo vivendo neste planeta, fico bastante convencida, mas o Bankotsu me faz vacilar um pouco quando chama tudo isso de um mito atraente. Sabe, Kagome, de qualquer maneira não basta simplesmente crer.

Raio de Luz: Hã! Por que você diz isso?

Tsubake: Porque quando eu estava simplesmente correndo os olhos aqui e acolá na Bíblia, antes de encontrar você, deparei com um verso engraçado em Tiago. Dizia que até os demônios crêem e tremem (Tiago 2:19).

Raio de Luz: Então onde é que isso nos coloca?

Tsubake: Meditei profundamente nisso por longo tempo certa noite. Finalmente, ocorreu-me de repente que a maior parte das pessoas que vinham a Jesus para serem curadas tinham de deixar seus lares e fazer um esforço para encontrá-Lo. Alguns tinham que conseguir outros para levá-los em macas. Não era fácil atravessar as multidões que O rodeavam. Se eles tivessem apenas ficado em casa e crido, embora Ele estivesse justamente na cidade deles, jamais teriam sido curados. Então, talvez tenhamos que ir a Ele.

Raio de Luz: Bem, como fazemos isso?

Tsubake: Como estamos fazendo aqui esta noite, eu acho, pesquisando a Bíblia para descobrir como Ele era e como deseja que vivamos. Não sei nada sobre oração, mas Jesus achava necessário manter contato com Seu Pai quando estava na Terra, então talvez haja realmente algum benefício em ficar de joelhos e tentar estabelecer contato. Fico confusa em pensar que Deus possa encontrar Tsubake Mitsuke em seu radar e ouvir o que tem a dizer.

Raio de Luz: Mas não estamos doentes. Você está certa de que precisamos encontrá-Lo?

Tsubake: Sabe, acho que este planeta todo está doente. Doente de solidão, medo e desespero. Você pode se localizar dentro desse quadro?

Raio de Luz(tristemente): Seção central, primeira fila.

Tsubake: Eu também. Então talvez Ele tenha algo a nos oferecer, se estivermos dispostas a nos tornarmos acessíveis a Ele. Você sabe orar?

Raio de Luz: Certamente me deito para dormir...

Tsubake: Estou falando sério, Kagome. Orar de verdade.

Raio de Luz: Sempre tive a impressão que é apenas uma questão de expor seu caso. Não creio que haja quaisquer regras, exceto se você estiver celebrando missa solene na catedral de São Matsumoto.

Tsubake: Então por que não demonstra?Realmente acho que somos loucas em tentar compreender a Bíblia sem ajuda, portanto peça-Lhe que nos dê alguma direção esta próxima semana ao estudarmos. Certo?

Raio de Luz: Agora mesmo?

Tsubake: Por que não? Eu mesma faria, só que sou... sabe sou muito envergonhada, tímida.

Raio de Luz(cabeça curvada): Senhor, estamos tateando desajeitadamente pela Bíblia e saindo com muitas perguntas e poucas respostas. Mas temos uma certa fé vacilante no Senhor. Se esta fé Lhe for aceitável, por favor ajuda-a a crescer e ajude-nos em nosso estudo. Amém.

Tsubake: Obrigada. Talvez na próxima semana eu tente. Agora corra para casa e pule na cama. Você precisa descansar. Vamos tentar prosseguir com o livro de Marcos na próxima semana.

Narração do Kakashi: Estou comovido para escrever. Ouvi a primeira oração de Raio de Luz, e conhecendo o Príncipe como conheço, posso assegurar-lhes que Ele está regozijante, e o Amigo da Terra colocará todos os Seus poderes à disposição delas. Oh, se todas as criaturas da Terra abrissem a Bíblia como essas duas fizeram hoje. O poder do Amigo da Terra atravessaria como um clarão este pequeno planeta, e o Príncipe logo teria um povo pronto para a vinda ao lar. Vou agora procurá-Lo. Preciso partilhar minha alegria com alguém, e ninguém entenderá melhor do que Ele. Depois vou falar com o Anjo Relator de Raio de Luz, pois seu coração também deve ter ficado alegre nesta noite.


	5. Chapter 5 E a Descoberta Continua

Oi gente! Voltei!!!!

Depois de muito tempo estou

postando um novo capítulo!

Espero que vocês gostem.

E por favor não se esqueçam 

de mandar revews, mesmo que

seja para dizer que está ruim.

Beijos e até a próxima!

Desclaimer: Inuyasha e Naruto não me pertencem! Que peninha! xD

Capítulo 5: E a Descoberta Continua

É uma daquelas noites geladas de inverno no Planeta Terra, gelada pelo menos na cidade de Tókio, onde através da expansão negra do lago Fuji os ventos levam a neve fina e cortante, lançando-a sobre a cidade em cegantes rajadas de brancura. Raio de Luz, limpando sua pequena cozinha impecável, ouve sua fina batida na janela e estremece por dentro. A neve pode ser acolhedora quando encerra duas pessoas juntas dentro de uma casa, mas é completamente o oposto quando se está sozinha. Ela não está realmente sozinha, é claro. Suas meninas entusiasmadas com a neve como todas as crianças da Terra parecem ser, estão com o nariz grudado na janela grande da sala, olhando os flocos caírem na calçada lá embaixo. É de fato uma bela vista. Eu também sou um pouco fascinado pelo cair da neve e gostaria de estar com elas, com meus braços a envolvê-las, pois amo as filhas de Raio de Luz. Gostaria que elas soubessem que embora possam estar sentindo a falta de um dos pais, todo o Céu está interessado nelas. Que elas não precisam ter medo, nem insegurança.

O telefone toca. Satiko dá um pulo para atendê-lo, sorri ao ouvir a voz na outra ponta da linha, e anuncia alegremente à mãe que Houjo está trazendo algumas pipocas para estourar. Quando ele chega, meia hora mais tarde, está com a jaqueta e o cabelo cheios de neve. As meninas lhe passam uma escova e o revistam procurando a pipoca, que logo colocam para estourar na máquina. Quando eles se assentam mais tarde, assistindo à televisão, Satiko se encaracola no colo de Houjo e Keiko se aninha junto à mãe.

Raio de Luz: - Se você não tomar cuidado, Houjo, essa aí ainda vai domesticá-lo.

Houjo: - Não me importo de ser domesticado, Kagome, mas apenas quando as condições são corretas.

Satiko: - Eu queria que vocês não falassem palavras grandes que eu não posso entender. O que quer dizer domesticado?

Houjo: - Quer dizer usar seus encantos para atrair um pobre rapaz indefeso e fazê-lo sentar-se perto do fogo comendo pipoca para sempre.

Satiko: - Para mim parece tudo certo.

Houjo(rindo): - Vocês mulheres são todas iguais.

Raio de Luz: - Você realmente deveria se assentar definitivamente perto do fogo de alguém logo, logo Houjo. Você já não é mais tão moço, e veja que sucesso você faz com as crianças.

Houjo: - Isso é um convite?

Raio de Luz: - Não, seu tolo. Estou pondo em perigo uma amizade perfeita insistindo que você se case... com outra pessoa.

Houjo: - Já lhe disse, Kagome, este é um mundo sujo. Se essas duas garotonas fossem minhas, eu ficaria sem dormir várias noites pensando o que será delas no futuro. Se estiver tudo bem da sua parte, vou simplesmente ajudá-la a se preocupar quando chegar o tempo.

Raio de Luz: - Não diga que não o avisei, quando você for um velho solitário num asilo sem nenhum parente. Agora, vocês meninas, já para a cama. Já fizeram cera demais.

(As meninas se retiram para o quarto, e Raio de Luz ajunta as vasilhas e recolhe os grãos de pipoca espalhados pelo chão.)

Houjo : - Lembra-se quando seu pai costumava levar a garotada a pista de patinação centro da rua Oeste nos sábados à noite quando éramos crianças? Você gostava da neve nesse tempo. Você era miúda e ativa como Satiko, e ficava com o rosto virado para o céu, deixando simplesmente os flocos caírem em suas faces. O resto de nós ríamos, mas você nem se importava. Estava encantada com a magia do inverno e não ligava a mínima para nossas risadas. É a mesma coisa agora, Kagome.

Raio de Luz : - Mas eu não sou a mesma garota, Houjo. Fale-me sobre seu trabalho, todas as tribulações da cidade sofredora. Talvez a comparação me faça sentir melhor.

Houjo : - Não quero realmente falar sobre isso. Ás vezes acho que estou no negócio errado. As histórias que passam pela minha mesa são deprimentes. Elas me fazem pensar qual é realmente o sentido de tudo isso. A propósito, como vai indo sua amizade com Tsubaki?

Raio de Luz: - Ela é uma perfeita dama. Alegro-me que ela tenha sido persistente. Percebo agora que eu havia me fechado a todas as pessoas exceto você, e provavelmente teria me fechado a você também, se me tivesse deixado fazê-lo. Sinto-me bem em ter uma amiga novamente e gosto da garota. Ela tem a cabeça no lugar e não é fingida.

Com tudo o que aprendemos sobre a Bíblia imagino quão ignorantes somos. É preciso ter uma base para se construir sobre ela. Tudo o que lemos só cria mais dúvidas em nossa mente.

A propósito, como é isso : quando algumas mulheres visitaram a tumba de Cristo, diz que foram após o sábado, quando entrava o primeiro dia da semana. Pensei que o dia de repouso fosse o primeiro dia da semana.

Houjo : - Há uma resposta simples, Kagome, e você mesma sabe qual é se parar para pensar. Que dia os judeus guardam?

Raio de Luz : - Sábado.

Houjo: - E de que nacionalidade era Jesus?

Raio de Luz: - Judeu – claro. Que burrice a minha. Então Ele guardava o sábado, e também todas as outras pessoas sobre quem estávamos lendo. Eu simplesmente nunca pensei nisso.

Houjo : - Os cristãos observam o domingo hoje em honra da ressurreição de Cristo, que ocorreu no primeiro dia da semana, como você leu. Provavelmente Ele próprio deu instruções para a mudança, se você procurá-las...

Raio de Luz: - Bem, isso vai me dar alguma coisa para dizer a Tsubaki. Sabe o que gostaria, Houjo? Gostaria que você lesse para mim os últimos três capítulos do livro de Marcos. Esse livro é nossa tarefa para esta semana, e eu não o acabei completamente. Vou simplesmente fechar os olhos e tentar visualizar as coisas à medida que você lê. Acho que é sobre o julgamento e crucifixão de Cristo.

(Raio de Luz passa a Houjo a pequena Bíblia branca, e ele lê, com sua voz serena e firme em contraste com o vento crescente do lado de fora. Quando ele termina, Raio de Luz fala.)

Raio de Luz : - Você devia ter estudado para o sacerdócio, já que de qualquer forma você vai seguir o celibato. Você leu tão bem que eu me senti como se estivesse lá assistindo a tudo o que aconteceu com Cristo. Sabe, cheguei à conclusão de que a cruz foi o ponto focal de todos os tempos ou a maior fraude que alguém já realizou.

Houjo: - Ao ler, achei estranho eu nunca ter lido essas palavras antes – nunca li uma palavra na Bíblia toda sobre esse assunto. Adquiri um pouco do fundo histórico daquele tempo na Faculdade, mas de alguma forma nunca tomei o livro em minhas mãos até esse momento. Senti-me, de alguma forma, profundamente comovido. Não acho que tenha sido uma fraude, Kagome.

Raio de Luz: - Se você realmente cresse nEle, teria de fazer mudanças em sua vida. Todos os que Ele chamava tinham de estar dispostos a mudar, a aprender Seu novo estilo de vida, a abandonar as velhas coisas. Quase tenho medo de crer ao pensar o que Ele poderia pedir de mim.

Houjo: - Acho que eu gostaria que Ele me pedisse algo. Algo difícil que me surpreendesse e tirasse fora da rotina. Mais isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto e como começamos a falar disso, afinal? O que você gostaria de fazer sábado à noite?

Raio de Luz: - Você escolhe. Você sempre deixa por minha conta, e eu ou danço até ficar exausta ou bebo demais.

Houjo: - Então que tal algo simples como ir patinar na pista ao livre do centro da cidade Oeste?

Raio de Luz: - Ei, isso é perfeito. Eu adoraria. Não coloco um par de patins há anos, mais ainda sou boa nisso.

Houjo: - Que tal levarmos as meninas? Sabíamos patinar muito antes de termos a idade delas.

Raio de Luz: - Houjo, que amigão você é! Elas vão ficar torcendo para que essa noite chegue logo.

(Houjo vai embora, e Raio de Luz se apronta para dormir.)

É de fato estranho pensar que há homens decentes como Houjo, que nunca tomaram uma Bíblia nas mãos. Este Livro é a oportunidade do homem ter um vislumbre do Céu, saber por que está no Planeta Terra e como sobreviver em sua perigosa situação. Ao que parece os homens e mulheres deveriam estar examinando a Bíblia minuciosamente em todos os momentos livres, mas eles vivem como se sua mirrada existência de setenta e cinco anos (se têm sorte) fosse tudo o que importa. Lamentam se seu programa favorito de televisão é cancelado numa noite, e contudo, ignoram as coisas vitais relativas à eternidade. O Príncipe me explicou que o Rebelde anuvia a mente dos terrestres até que dificilmente possam compreender seu perigo. Apenas o Amigo da Terra pode penetrar essa nuvem, e a maior parte rejeita Suas tentativas. Tsubaki foi uma das raras pessoas que estavam prontas a ser libertas do poder do Rebelde. Graças a Deus que ela partilhou isso com Raio de Luz. Isso exigiu coragem.

(É terça-feira à noite e Tsubaki e Raio de Luz estão sentadas na pequena mesa da cozinha no apartamento de Raio de Luz . Raio de Luz tem um lápis vermelho sobre a Bíblia.)

Raio de Luz : - Acho que não posso ler sem esse lápis. Constantemente estou encontrando coisas que desejo sublinhar. Há algumas coisas espantosas nesse Livro. Às vezes empaco num verso, e ele deixa minha mente tão a ponte de explodir que não consigo ir adiante na leitura. Acho que nunca teria terminado se Houjo não houvesse lido para mim os últimos três capítulos uma noite dessas.

Tsubaki: - Ele acha que perdemos o juízo?

Raio de Luz : - Ao contrário, acho que ele ficou muito impressionado com o que Marcos tinha a dizer, e também com o homem Jesus. Houjo teria sido um ardente seguidor de Cristo, porque ele crê veementemente em causas.

Tsubaki: - Será que ele gostaria de estudar conosco?

Raio de Luz : - Ele é uma pessoa muito reservada. Acho que ficaria apavorado com nossa maneira de propor desordenadamente idéias e sugestões, mas ele ouvirá qualquer coisa que eu deseje partilhar com ele e dará cuidadosa consideração a ela.

Tsubaki: - Estou certa de que você percebeu, minha cara, que o rapaz está apaixonado por você.

Raio de Luz (em silêncio por um momento) : - Não é como você pensa, Tsubaki. Partilhamos muitas recordações – desde os dias dos jogos da infância, em realidade. Ele é sozinho – eu sou sozinha. Por enquanto, satisfazemos às necessidades um do outro. Isso é tudo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele encontrará alguém que o entusiasme, e vai desertar de todas as suas noções altruítas.

(Tsubaki apenas sorri.)

Raio de Luz: - Nunca soube antes que Mateus, Marcos, Lucas e João eram simplesmente quatro homens contando sua própria versão da mesma história. É provável que eu seja a última pessoa na Terra que descobriu isso. Parece que isso tornaria a leitura maçante, mas encontrei-me indo e voltando entre Mateus e Marcos, comparando seus relatos, e isso se tornou fascinante. Que grandes idéias Marcos lhe inspirou?

Tsubaki : - Que Cristo não podia Se mover sem tropeçar em alguém. Ele não tinha um lugar em que pudesse ficar sozinho. Diz aqui no capítulo 6, verso 31, que Cristo sugeriu que Ele e Seus discípulos fossem a um lugar isolado para descansar um pouco, "porque eles não tinham tempo nem para comer, visto serem numerosos os que iam e vinham". Mas mesmo então, quando chegaram a seu destino, "muitos... os viram partir e reconhecendo-os, correram para lá, a pé, de todas as cidades, e chegaram antes deles. Ao desembarcar, viu Jesus uma grande multidão e compadeceu-Se deles, porque eram como ovelhas que não têm pastor. E passou a ensinar-lhes muitas coisas"[versos 33 e 34].

E aqui, mais adiante no mesmo capítulo [versos 53-56], diz: " Estando já na outra banda, chegaram em Genesaré, onde aportaram. Saindo eles do barco, logo o povo reconheceu Jesus; e, percorrendo toda aquela região, traziam em leitos os enfermos, para onde ouviam que Ele estava. Onde quer que Ele entrasse nas aldeias, cidades ou campos, punham os enfermos nas praças, rogando-Lhe que os deixasse tocar ao menos na orla de Sua veste; e quantos O tocavam saíam curado."

Kagome, chorei quando li estes versos. Vi a humanidade agarrando-se a Jesus, fascinada por Seus ensinos, faminta por Seus pães e peixes, lutando para alcançar Seu toque curador – imaginando que mesmo a orla de Seu manto era mágica. Senti Sua fome, Seu cansaço. Ele deve ter sido desviado muitas vezes ao eles O puxarem – contudo há o relato: Ele "compadeceu-Se deles, porque eram como ovelhas que não têm pastor". Ele simplesmente não podia ir embora e abandoná-los.

Se Ele se sente da mesma forma hoje, para com a nossa geração, deve estar-Se sentindo extremamente desgostoso e frustrado, pois em vez de nos agarrarmos a Ele hoje, somos arrogantes e indiferentes. Tenho a impressão de que isso é pior.

Mas de qualquer forma, voltando às multidões, encontrei um verso no capítulo 14 que me partiu o coração: " E logo, falava Ele ainda, quando chegou Judas, um dos doze, e com ele, vinda da parte dos principais sacerdotes, escribas e anciãos, uma turba com espadas e cacetes"[verso 43].

Por três anos Cristo havia tocado com Suas mãos curadoras essas multidões que se comprimiam e se empurravam – e Ele realmente as tocava, não importa quão enfermas ou sujas estivessem – tinha-lhes ensinado quando estava exausto e desfalecido de fome, e agora uma turba sai para prendê-Lo com espadas e cacetes. Simplesmente não era justo, Kagome.

E antes disso, quando Ele estava no Jardim orando e agonizando pelo que estava à frente, eles dormiram. Seus melhores amigos dormiram![Marcos 14:33-42]. Você pode imaginar? ( As faces de Tsubaki estão rubras e seus olhos brilhando de lágrimas.)

Raio de Luz: - Fiquei profundamente comovida ao ler esta semana, também. Na realidade, o livro de Marcos realizou um pequeno milagre em minha vida.

Tsubaki: - Então me conte sobre isso... depressa.

Raio de Luz: - Volte até aqui – capítulo 11, versos 24-26. Ouça. " Por isso vos digo que tudo quanto em oração pedirdes, crede que recebestes, e será assim convosco. E, quando estiverdes orando, se tendes alguma coisa contra alguém, perdoai, para que vosso Pai celestial vos perdoe as vossas ofensas. Mas, se não perdoardes, também vosso Pai celeste não vos perdoará as vossas ofensas".

Bem, essa semana passada estive orando todas as manhãs. Apenas uma oração simples pelas meninas, e que você e eu pudéssemos entender o que estamos estudando, e pelo perdão dos meus pecados. Não me importava muito com a pessoa amarga e sarcástica que havia me tornado nesses últimos dois anos.

Então, quando eu li estes versos dizendo que Deus não nos ouve se não pudermos perdoar ao nosso próximo, foi como um tapa no rosto. Tão claramente como se Deus me houvesse escrito uma carta, vi a terrível repugnância que sinto por Inuyasha, além do ciúme e ódio que tenho por KiKyo, sua esposa. De repente a ira, mágoa e amargura que estavam guardadas dentro de mim extravasaram. Chorei durante horas. Felizmente as meninas estavam na cama. Deitei-me no tapete da sala e solucei. E enterrei os dedos com tanta força no pêlo do tapete que na manhã seguinte metade das minhas unhas estavam quebradas. Em minha mente gritei para Inuyasha todas as coisas que eu queria dizer há muito tempo – coisas terríveis, ofensivas. E então chorei mais forte que nunca, pois percebi que sob a ira estava a mais terrível mágoa. Nunca tinha olhado para isso antes. Acho que nunca havia ousado fazê-lo. Ocorreu-me então que para ter ficado tão magoada, devo ter amado muito. E como eu poderia ter tanto rancor de uma pessoa que eu amava tanto?Compreendi ali na escuridão que eu sempre me interessaria profundamente por ele e me preocuparia com sua felicidade, mas fiz uma nova oração, Tsubaki – que Deus me ajudasse a perdoar Inuyasha e removesse toda a amargura do meu coração.

Quando me recompus fui direto ao telefone e liguei para a casa de Inuyasha. Kikyo atendeu, e eu lhe perguntei se ela e Inuyasha gostariam de almoçar com as meninas e eu no domingo. Isso a pegou de surpresa, e sei que ela ficou numa situação incômoda, mas verificou com Inuyasha e disse que seria um prazer para eles.

Agora, duvido muito que eles ficaram tão entusiasmados assim, mas eu quero tornar as coisas mais normais para Inuyasha e as meninas, e temos de começar por algum lugar. Pedi que Houjo viesse e gostaria de ter você e o Bankotsu conosco, se ele estiver em casa. Se ele não estiver, venha sozinha mesmo. Acho que será menos desajeitado para todos se for um almoço meio festivo. Antes eu era perita nesse tipo de almoço, mas não dou nenhum há muitos meses – então isso é o que o livro de Marcos fez por mim.

Tsubaki: - Certamente você tocou a orla curadora do manto dEle, Kagome. Estou aqui arrepiada com a sua história.

Raio de Luz: - Bem, dificilmente eu diria que estou curada. Sinto-me bastante inquieta quanto a domingo. Minhas reações para com Inuyasha e Kikyo estão longe de ser o que deviam, mas as meninas estão encantadas, e um grande fardo rolou dos meus ombros, agora que posso admitir que o que sinto é mais mágoa do que ira. Você pode vir?

Tsubaki: - Bankotsu estará em casa nesse dia e acho que ele vai consentir com meus desejos porque tem estado tantas vezes foram ultimamente. Quero que você o conheça. Fiz com que ele parecesse pavoroso, mas ele é um homem excepcional quando deseja.

Raio de Luz: - Você o ama?

Tsubaki: - Infelizmente, sim.

Raio de Luz: - Por que infelizmente?

Tsubaki: - Porque eu já teria construído uma vida mais gratificante há muito tempo se meu coração não começasse a pular dentro do peito nessas raras ocasiões em que ele entra pela porta.

(Ela faz uma pausa, como se estivesse relutante em demorar-se num assunto tão doloroso.)

Raio de Luz: - Você realmente fez seu dever de casa essa semana. Deixou-me envergonhada.

Tsubaki (rindo em tom suave) : - Lembre-se, tenho muito mais tempo que você, e tudo isto deu propósito aos meus dias. ( Ela consulta o relógio.)

São dez horas, e mal tocamos a superfície. O que você aprendeu?

Raio de Luz: - Sabe, mal posso acreditar, mas já não tenho medo das horas após as meninas terem ido para a cama. Eu me surpreendo esperando ansiosamente a hora tranqüila em que abro a Bíblia. E especialmente fico querendo que cheguem as noites em que partilhamos o que estivemos estudando. Fico tão feliz porque você falou aquele dia comigo no elevador.

Tsubaki: - Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta. O que foi que aprendemos?

Raio de Luz: - Aprendi dEle que posso conseguir amar Inuyasha mesmo que ele já não retribua o meu amor. Cristo fez isso, sabe, ao nos amar. Ele amou até mesmo os que O crucificaram.

Tenho de admitir que não tenho bons sentimentos o tempo todo. Uma noite eu estava assistindo à TV e não senti a mínima vontade de ler a Bíblia. A TV e o livro de Marcos pareciam estar vários anos-luz de distância um do outro. Não tinham relação nenhuma entre si. É muito fácil perder o interesse por religião, eu temo.

Tsubaki: - Não gosto da palavra religião. Soa como jogos de bingo e ceias da igreja. Gosto do que você e eu temos bem aqui. Temo que se tentássemos colocar isso dentro de um molde, um molde denominacional, escaparia pelo vão dos nossos dedos.

Hoje eu vou orar. Você não vai rir se eu não for muito eloqüente?

Raio de Luz: - Prometo.

Tsubaki: - Vimos ao Senhor com alegria, com reverência e amor. Ensine-nos por favor como servi-Lo. Dê-nos por favor o tipo de fé que tanto O agradava quando o Senhor a encontrava na Terra. Esteja por favor no lar de Kagome e no meu. Amém.

Raio de Luz:- Esta foi uma bonita oração, Tsubaki. Não a estraguemos conversando. Apenas vá para casa e verei você no domingo, lá pela 1:00h da tarde.

Eu devia estar vibrando – e estou – mas temo por esses dois bebês recém-nascidos. O Rebelde está furioso com o que está acontecendo e nunca vai permitir que elas continuem a aprender e crescer sem serem molestadas. Sua mente má e brilhante já está planejando destruir o trabalho do Amigo da Terra. Se somente elas continuarem a orar e estudar , não importa quanto o Rebelde as espanque, toda essa trama será em vão – mas não é fácil para os terrestres, pois eles não podem ver o drama que se passa por trás das cortinas. Podem apenas confiar no Príncipe, e isso é muitas vezes difícil quando seu mundo começa a desmoronar. Anseio poder deixar um bilhetinho debaixo do travesseiro de Raio de Luz essa noite, dizendo : "Continue, amiga . Apenas continue. Não importa o que aconteça". Mas não tenho esse privilégio. Tudo que pode ser feito por ela, o Príncipe e o Amigo da Terra terão que fazer. 


	6. Chapter 6 O Almoço

Desclarmer: Naruto e Inuyasha não me pertencem!xD

Capítulo 6: O Almoço

(Na área de refeições da sala de Raio de Luz a mesa está posta para oito pessoas. Raio de Luz arruma as flores enquanto Satiko escova o longo cabelo prateado de Keiko.)

Satiko : - Estou tão entusiasmada, mamãe. Estamos tendo nossa primeira festa de verdade em nosso próprio apartamento, e o papai vai vir.

Keiko: - Não vai ser como nos velhos tempos, boba. A mulher dele vai estar aqui também e você não deve falar sobre coisas que aconteceram quando nós vivíamos todos juntos.

Satiko: - Mamãe, diga para ela para de me tratar como se eu tivesse dois anos.

Raio de Luz: - Acho que nós duas temos que compreender que Satiko não é mais um bebê, Keiko. Acho que ela entende a situação. Eu mesma não estou certa sobre o que vamos falar. ( Ela faz uma pausa.) Vocês meninas achariam que eu sou doida se nós orássemos para que essa seja uma ocasião alegre e descontraída para todos? Aqui mesmo, agora, antes dos convidados chegarem?

Keiko: - O que está acontecendo com a senhora e a Tsubaki? Vocês estão ficando religiosas como aquela mulher idosa que ajudava a senhora na limpez quando nós morávamos no Leste?

Raio de Luz: - Não sei muito bem o que dizer: "ficar religiosa", Keiko, mas Tsubaki e eu estamos tentando descobrir o que significa seguir a Deus. De fato, conhecer a Deus só um pouquinho me deu coragem para fazer esse almoço hoje, e para convidar seu pai, portanto algo bom veio disso.

Satiko: - Então vamos orar. Poderíamos ter muito mais coisas boas por aqui.

(Raio de Luz se ajoelha, e as meninas se ajoelham um pouco vacilantes ao lado dela.)

Raio de Luz: - Deus, estou sentindo um pouco de medo do que eu comecei a fazer. Não sei bem como colocar todo mundo à vontade quando os convidados chegarem. Por favor, envie Sua paz a esta sala, e que cada convidado possa sentir o seu amor – e por favor me dê o dom de um coração perdoador. Amém.

Satiko: - Essa é a primeira vez que eu orei na vida.

Raio de Luz: - Isso não é uma recomendação para o meu papel de mãe.

(A campainha toca. Raio de Luz dá as boas-vindas a Tsubaki e Bankotsu.)

Tsubaki: - Kagome, quero que você conheça meu marido Bankotsu.

Bankotsu(um homem alto, de aparência atlética e distinta com olhos penetrantes e inteligentes): - Estou em dívida para com você, Kagome, por ter mantido Tsubaki entretida nessas últimas semanas. Eu nunca esperava vê-la tão fascinada coma a Bíblia. Ela a tem lido ultimamente com se contivesse seu horóscopo do dia.

Raio de Luz(rindo): - Somos inteiramente novatas, debatendo-nos em águas muito profundas, eu temo. Sentem-se e sirvam-se de alguns petiscos na mesa de café.

(A campainha toca novamente. Entram Inuyasha e Kikyo.)

Raio de Luz(com hesitação, para Inuyasha): - Achei que já era tempo de eu começar a receber convidados novamente antes que esquecesse todas as minhas melhores receitas. Obrigada por terem vindo.

Inuyasha(sorrindo, mas pouco à vontade): - Ainda estou em estado de choque, mas obrigado por convidar-nos. Kagome, está é Kikyo.

Raio de Luz(estendendo a mão): - Desculpe eu ter levado tanto tempo para me recompor. Por favor, fique à vontade e divirta-se. Keiko, quer pegar o casaco de Kikyo, por favor?

(Raio de Luz vai para cozinha e se apóia na parede, respira fundo e fala consigo mesma.)

Raio de Luz: - Consegui. Durante dois anos tenho vivido em terror de até olhar para ela, e eu sobrevivi. Ó Deus, ajuda-me a não odiá-la.

(Houjo entra pela porta da cozinha.)

Raio de Luz: Você me assustou. Estou me recuperando do primeiro "round" e me preparando para o segundo. Oh, Houjo, dói tanto. ( As lágrimas lhe escorrem pela face.)

Houjo: - Estou feliz por ouvi-la dizer essas palavras, Kagome. É o passo n°.1. Agora o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la?Além de encontrar um lenço de papel.

(Eles arrumam a mesa juntos, e Keiko e Satiko ajudam. O almoço prossegue, desajeitamente a príncipio, mas com crescente entusiasmo e alegria. Raio de Luz se ocupa em servir e fala pouco.)

Inuyasha: - Li no jornal de sábado que o mundo da ciência está mudando tão rapidamente que os livros de didáticos de ciências que chegam nas escolas ficam ultrapassados quase antes de deixarem o invólucro.

Tsubaki: - Talvez devam eliminá-los completamente e ter somente boletins diários dos laboratórios (risada).

Houjo(sorrindo): - Não parece estranho para vocês que de repente os homens passem a descobrir tudo, depois de milhares de anos de existência tosca? Talvez nós humanos não sejamos tão brilhantes quanto gostaríamos de pensar. Suponha que há um Poder além de nós moldando os eventos de forma a se ajustarem a Seu plano-mestre?

Bankotsu: - Você está sugerindo, suponho, que a História poderia estar chegando a um tipo de conclusão. Não estou certo de que desejo que as coisas terminem. Estou apenas chegando ao lugar em que eu sempre desejei no meu trabalho para poder gozar mais tarde as recompensas de uma vida de trabalho.

Tsubaki: - Você não pensa que o que esteja pela frente pode ser tão agradável e cheio de desafios como o que você planeja fazer?

Bankotsu: - Eu não confiaria nisso. Sempre tive a opinião que o melhor a fazer é obter tudo o que se puder dessa vida, porque imagino que somos pouco mais que fertilizantes quando tudo acaba.

Kikyo: - Eu não poderia apreciar a vida aqui se cresse nisso. Há tanta beleza, e as relações humanas são tão preciosas. A vida deve continuar de alguma forma.

(Raio de Luz observa a face delicadamente bela de Kikyo, agora grave e séria.)

Inuyasha: - Ás vezes sinto-me da mesma forma quando leio as notícias de jornais de todo o mundo. A vida é tão misteriosa e complexa que seria loucura destruí-la. Mas não tenho a menor idéia para onde vamos. Simplesmente faço o melhor que posso e espero que dê tudo certo no final.

Tsubaki: - Acho que esta é uma abordagem perigosa, Inuyasha. Kagome e eu temos estudado a Bíblia, e estou convencida de que se espera mais de nós do que simplesmente viver uma vida decente. De fato, Cristo disse que devemos amar ao Senhor de todo o coração e ao nosso próximo como a nós mesmos. Duvido que compreendamos o que significa amar verdadeiramente o nosso próximo, muito menos amar a Deus de todo o coração. A maioria de nós mal reconhece Sua existência.

Bankotsu: - Esta conversa está ficando pesada demais para mim. Vamos lá, Keiko. Vamos pedir licença para ler mangas. Há pelo menos uns seis meses que não leio Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

Keiko (dando gargalhada): Não acho que eles ainda estejam nas tiras de jornal.

Bankotsu: Bom, isso é uma vergonha, mas por certo vou encontrar Sailor Moon lá.

(Eles se assentam no sofá com o jornal de domingo.)

Inuyasha: - Temos de ir, Kagome. Kikyo tem alguns relatórios para assinar antes do Natal. Você ainda é a melhor cozinheira do Leste de Tókio. (Ele se volta para Satiko.) Venha cá, meu bem. Dê ao pai um abraço bem apertado e um beijo antes de ele ir.

(Satiko sobe delicada em seu colo.)

(Aos poucos, os convidados vão se retirando até que só fica Houjo.)

Raio de Luz: - Como me saí?

Houjo: - Só você pode dizer. Como você se saiu?

Raio de Luz: - Bem, eu não me deitei no tapete e bati os calcanhares no chão chorando. Talvez tenha sido mais ou menos bom, pela primeira vez.

Houjo (ternamente):- Foi mais do que mais ou menos bom, Kagome. Foi esplêndido. Tenho uma coisa para você.

Raio de Luz: - Animal, vegetal ou mineral?

Houjo: - Isso me deixou sem jeito. (Ele coloca uma bonita Bíblia com encardenação de couro em suas mãos.)

Raio de Luz: - Houjo! Como você sabia? Estava querendo tanto uma dessas, e elas são tão caras.

Houjo: - Como acho que você pôde ver pelo almoço, eu mesmo tenho estudado um pouco, e acho que a gente não pode chegar a lugar algum sem uma concordância. Isso que você estava usando era apenas um Novo Testamento de crianças.

Raio de Luz: - Você é tão bom para mim. Tenho a impressão de que este pode ser o maior presente que alguém já me deu. Mas estou morrendo de curiosidade. O que o levou a começar a estudar a Bíblia?

Houjo: - Aqueles poucos capítulos que eu li para você aqui naquela noite realmente mexeram comigo. Foi como se satisfizessem uma necessidade que eu tivera a vida toda. Saí no dia seguinte, comprei uma Bíblia e a tenho examinado desde então.

Raio de Luz: - Você quer estudar com Tsubaki e comigo?

Houjo: - Não, obrigado de qualquer forma, mas tenho que lutar para resolver isso sozinho. Ou isso vai virar minha vida de pernas para o ar ou vou seguir em frente sem isso. ( Ele faz uma pausa.) De alguma forma, não posso ver como a gente pode se tornar moderadamente envolvido.

Raio de Luz: - Quase me assusta ouvir você dizer isso, pois é assim que me sinto também. Não estou certa de que estou pronta a entregar-me completamente a alguma coisa, mas pode ser já tarde demais para voltar atrás.

(Houjo e as meninas ajudam Raio de Luz a arrumar a casa, e depois ele vai embora. As garotas se sentam no sofá olhando delicadamente para a Bíblia nova de Raio de Luz.)

Keiko: - Eles a fazem parecer tão misteriosa ao colocá-la em couro macio e páginas tão finas. A senhora está certa de que ela tem qualquer diferença de outros livros?

Raio de Luz: - Você pode comprá-la em brochura na maioria das livrarias, amor. Mas isso não a torna menos especial. Se ela é realmente a mensagem de Deus para nós, merece páginas finas envolvidas em couro macio.

Keiko(rindo): - A senhora acha que ela é realmente a mensagem de Deus para nós?

Raio de Luz: - Não, Keiko, gostaria de saber. Mas Tsubaki e eu estamos pesquisando. E Houjo também. Então entre nós, pode ser que descubramos.

Keiko: - Eu seria capaz de entender?

Raio de Luz: - Algumas partes, estou certa. Apronte-se para dormir e traga sua própria Bíblia, a que temos usado, e leremos o primeiro capítulo de Lucas juntas.

Satiko: - Eu também?

Raio de Luz: - Claro, benzinho, mas pode ser que esteja acima da sua compreensão.

(Elas lêem cerca da metade do longo primeiro capítulo de Lucas, e Raio de Luz toma tempo para explicar ou admitir que ela própria não entende.)

Satiko: - Deve ter sido maravilhoso ser escolhidas como a mãe de Jesus, ou desse outro homem, João. Talvez melhor do que ser uma estrela de televisão ou uma campeã olímpica.

Keiko: - Por que a senhora acha que Maria foi escolhida, mamãe?

Raio de Luz: - Acho que foi porque Deus viu nela as qualidades que dariam ao Seu Filho o melhor início em Sua vida na Terra. Isso teria me assustado um pouco, acho.

Keiko: - Poderíamos fazer isso toda a noite?

Raio de Luz: - Quem sabe, de vez em quando, quando vocês não tiverem muita tarefa da escola. Agora vão logo para o quarto.

Satiko: - Se eu me ajoelhar perto da cama, será que eu posso falar com Jesus?

Raio de Luz: - Claro.

Satiko: - O que é que eu digo?

Raio de Luz: - Qualquer coisa que você quisesse dizer se Ele estivesse sentado bem ali ao seu lado.

Kakashi(pensando consigo mesmo): - Vi muitos almoços no Planeta, mas nenhum me interessou tanto como o que eu acabei de observar. Não acreditaria que Raio de Luz fosse capaz de fazer o papel de graciosa anfitriã para seu ex-marido e a esposa.

Apenas a influência abrandadora do Amigo da Terra poderia produzir tal mudança. Ela não vai se recuperar fácil, mas quanto mais perto chegar do Príncipe, menos importará a dor terrestre.

Anseio falar com o Príncipe sobre tudo isso, mas Seu ministério no santuário [Hebreus 8:1 e 2] ocupa a maior parte de Seu tempo. Gostaria de poder levar Raio de Luz, Tsubaki e Houjo para uma visita a esta cidade. Se eles pudessem ter apenas um vislumbre, não teriam dúvidas. Os incontáveis anjos que circundam o trono de Deus [ Apocalipse 5:11], os serafins cantando:" Santo, santo, santo, é o Senhor dos exércitos" [Isaías 6:2 e 3], e o espírito de paz e alegria no coração de todos os habitantes. Ás vezes quando nós, anjos, cantamos louvores a Ele, parece-me que não há palavras ou notas suficientemente grandiosas.

Quando o Príncipe retornou do Céu, houve grande celebração e regozijo ao Ele ser entronizado à mão direita do Pai, mas a obra da salvação ainda não estava completa, e Ele logo entrou em Seu papel como Intercessor para Sua família humana. Agora, embora Sua intercessão ainda esteja em andamento, Ele juntou a ela a obra de julgamento [ Daniel 7:9,10,13 e 14], pois deve ser tomada a decisão quanto ao destino eterno de cada ser humano antes que o Príncipe possa trazer Seu povo para casa.

Os terrestres poderiam aprender tanto se desligassem suas TVs e dessem fim a seus livros e revistas. A Bíblia está transbordando de descobertas interessantes.

O livro de Daniel está cheio de profecias fascinantes que lançam luz através dos séculos até o fim. É de se pensar que os homens gastariam todos os momentos livres estudando e orando por compreesão no que diz respeito a seu destino eterno, mas o Rebelde, de algum modo, os acalenta numa indiferença letal. Sabemos que chegará o dia em que o Príncipe deixará Sua obra tanto de intercessor como de Juiz, e nesse tempo os terrestres não mais terão liberdade de escolha entre o Rebelde e o Príncipe. Suas escolhas terão sido feitas e suas decisões seladas para a eternidade.

Às vezes olho para o pequeno planeta, com as nuvens flutuando através de sua superfície profundamente azul, e fico pensando quanto tempo ainda resta. Quantas vezes ele ainda vai presenciar o nascer do céu. Quantas vezes mais as folhas vão cair e ser carregadas pelo vento através das estradas curvas. Quantas manhãs ainda as mulheres vão se levantar e acordar a família que está dormindo para se aprontarem para o dia. Quantas primaveras irão cobrir de verde a terra fria. E choro, porque eu os amo.


	7. Chapter 7 Descobrindo as ambições do R

Capítulo 7: Descobrindo as Ambições do Rebelde

(A sala de Tsubaki, terça-feira à noite. Bankotsu está em casa, e ele e Tsubaki estão aguardando a chegada de Raio de Luz.)

Bankotsu: - Por que você não pará de mexer nesse vaso de flores e se agitar de um lado para o outro para eu conseguir falar com você? Kagome vai chegar logo, logo.

Tsubaki: - Se eu tivesse tido a mínima idéia que você estaria em casa, teria cancelado a visita dela. Você tem certeza de que não se importa que ela venha?

Bankotsu: - Credo,Tsubaki, é a sua casa, e você tem precisado se entreter sozinha nela por meses. Quem sou eu para criticar o estilo de vida que você construiu em minha ausência? Além disso, gosto bastante de Kagome e admiro a calma dela. Aquele pequeno almoço que ela deu no domingo não deve ter sido fácil para ela.

Tsubaki: - Bankotsu, por que você tem ficado em casa nesses últimos dias? O que está acontecendo no escritório? Não é do seu feitio dormir até tarde e ficar vadiando com jornal. Há alguma coisa errada? Você está doente?

Bankotsu(rindo): - A maioria das esposas dão bronca se os maridos ficam fora de casa. Você nunca fez isso, mas está dando bronca agora porque estou aqui. Justamente ao contrário.

Tsubaki: - Não estou dando bronca, e você sabe disso, mas algo está acontecendo. Pode começar a falar.

Bankotsu : - Temos alguns minutos antes da Kagome chegar. Venha cá, Tsubaki, e sente-se do meu lado. Quero falar com você.

Tsubaki(assentando-se no sofá):- Você não tem falado comigo sobre nada a não ser sobre a sua carreira promissora na empresa nesses últimos meses, Bankotsu, portanto o que quer que você vá dizer deve ser muito importante. Você está me deixando um pouco assustada.

Bankotsu: - Não precisa ficar com medo. Nas últimas semanas eu tenho sentido muita falta de você e da nossa casa, então como sou o vice-presidente da empresa, eu resolvi tirar umas férias prolongadas. Já estava muito estressado com tantos negócios para resolver e ficar para cima e para baixo andando de avião e restaurantes que já estava ficando com estafa. Por enquanto vou tirar um mês de férias. Portanto você vai ter me tolerar um pouco.

Tsubaki: - Você quer dizer que não vai para a empresa durante um mês!

Bankotsu: - Você acha que pode agüentar?

Tsubaki: - Oh, Bankotsu querido....(Com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, ela não consegue continuar.)

Bankotsu(tomando-lhe a mão): - Tenho pensado muito nesses últimos dias, na maneira como tenho tratado você durante esses meses, apenas saindo e entrando apressadamente e pressumindo que você estivesse bem porque não reclamava. Já tinha quase me esquecido que você é uma mulher especial. Naquela reuniãozinha na casa de Kagome outro dia, nenhuma daquelas mulheres chegava aos seus pés. Você é uma beldade, Tsubaki, eu considerei isso como ponto pacífico por muito tempo. Estive pensando sobre o nosso primeiro ano de casamento quando ainda não tínhamos uma situação financeira definida e eu ansiava dar tudo para você e por isso e trabalhava ao máximo durante o dia e fazendo cursos de especialização técnica e também a faculdade de Administração à noite. E assim fiquei obcecado com isso no início, mas depois não foi só por você mais, mas sim pela minha carreira promissora de chegar até a vice-presidência da empresa e ver o dinheiro se empilhando na minha conta bancária mais e mais e saber que ele era todo meu.

Mesmo antes de pedir umas férias prolongadas, eu já estava pensando em parar um pouco para relaxar e curtir a vida. E por isso todos aqueles aeroportos e restaurantes estavam me aborrecendo demais. Mas é difícil diminuir o ritmo quando se esteve correndo durante cinco anos. Você pode entender isso, minha querida Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: - Sim, eu entendo meu querido Ban.

Bankotsu: - Quero descer da montanha russa, mas você tem de me ajudar. Poderíamos viajar juntos. Sem mais limite de tempo e conferências. Só você e eu descansando na Europa ou na América do Sul, seguindo viagem quando tivermos vontade, apreciando as paisagens. Voltando para casa quando nos sentíssemos bem e estivéssemos prontos para voltar. Não será tão já porque depois desse um mês de férias, terei que voltar ao trabalho para transferir os negócios para o meu braço direito lá na empresa.

Tsubaki: - Não me importo que tenhamos de viver com um orçamento tão apertado como cinco anos atrás, quando morávamos na Rua Sudeste, contanto que você fique em casa comigo durante um tempo.

Bankotsu: - Não se preocupe, querida. Não vai haver orçamento. Esses cinco anos de trabalho duro e as aplicações que fiz na Bolsa de Valores de Tókio nos rendeu tanto dinheiro que passaremos uma velhice tranqüila sem nos preocuparmos com mais nada.

Tsubaki:- Estou preocupada com essas aplicações que você fez na Bolsa de Valores de Tókio, querido. Isso é seguro?

Bankotsu: - Não tem com que se preocupar minha querida. Não quero que essa preocupação tola acabe lhe fazendo rugas precoces nesse lindo rosto de anjo que você tem!

Tsubaki: - Ban, quero que você também participe das coisas excitantes que Kagome e eu estamos aprendendo da Bíblia. Sei que você não liga para religião, mas tenho certeza que você crê que há um Deus. Eu preferiria que você estudasse a Bíblia comigo em vez de levar-me para o Havaí. Você pode ficar em nossa discussão essa noite? Por favor?

Bankotsu: - Eu faria quase tudo por você minha querida para deixá-la feliz, mas não me peça isso. A Bíblia para mim não significa mais do que uma coleção de contos de fada. Você e Kagome podem ir em frente se isso lhes dá satisfação, mas não contem comigo. Vou ficar no quarto jogando futebol no vídeo-game.

Tsubaki: - Mas você não ficar enjoado de ficar jogando no nosso quarto.

Bankotsu: - Bem, é melhor ficar enjoado em casa do numa daquelas reuniões intermináveis lá na empresa.

(Bankotsu sai da sala e Tsubaki se assenta com uma expressão preocupada até que a campainha toca. Ela recebe Kagome e lhe conta sobre as férias de Bankotsu.)

Raio de Luz: - Tsubaki, isto é maravilhoso. Significa que você não mais ficar tão sozinha. Você tem certeza que não tem problema eu ter vindo hoje à noite?

Tsubaki: - Tentei conseguir que ele se juntasse a nós, ele não tem qualquer interesse em religião. Ele está no quarto jogando futebol no vídeo-game e não me pareceu se importar de você ter vindo. Eu me sinto como que fascinada. Ainda não me acostumei à idéia de que o Ban vai ficar por perto. Acho que não estou permitindo a mim mesma crer nisso, com medo de que ele vai achar tudo muito enjoativo e muito sem graça e voltar para o trabalho na empresa estressado e com fatiga assim mesmo. Eu simplesmente tenho de mantê-lo feliz, Kagome de alguma forma.

Raio de Luz: - Pelo jeito que ele olha para você, eu diria que você está indo muito bem.

Tsubaki: - Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Estive esperando por isso a semana inteira, embora tenha sido mais difícil achar tempo para estudar com o Ban por perto. Ele sempre quer ir ao cinema, sair para jantar ou receber nossos amigos aqui em casa. Finalmente descobri que de manhãzinha era a única hora em que eu podia estudar, portanto estou me levando às 7:00 h. É agradável nessas manhãs de inverno, e minha mente parece mais clara e pronta para aprender. O Bankotsu só se levanta lá pelo 12:00, portanto eu tenho tempo de sobra.

Raio de Luz: - Lucas é um bom livro, e eu não cheguei a completá-lo inteiramente, mas li o capítulo 15 muitas vezes. Acho que sempre vai ser minha porção preferida da Bíblia. Foi como uma carta pessoal de Deus para mim, que sou uma crente novata. Deixe-me ler para você o verso 7:"Digo-vos que assim haverá maior júbilo no Céu por um pecador que se arrepende, do que por noventa e nove justos que não necessitam de arrependimento".

Você percebe, Tsubaki, isso significa que o Céu está se regozijando por nós? Algo realmente aconteceu lá em cima por causa de duas pessoas insignificantes como nós? Jesus contou três histórias neste capítulo, e todas elas eram sobre a alegria que Deus sente quando respondemos a Ele. Apreciei muito a história do pastor e da ovelha perdida. Pensei nela a semana toda no trabalho. Quando o pastor encontrou a ovelha, ele não ralhou com ela nem a tratou com brutalidade. Ele não a levou à frente chicoteando-a o caminho todo, num acesso de ira pelo inconveniente que ela havia causado, nem amarrou uma corda ao pescoço dela e foi arrastando-a atrás de si no caminho pedregoso. Leia-a, Tsubaki. "Põe-na sobre os ombros, cheio de júbilo [verso 5]. Não acho que saibamos alguma coisa acerca desse tipo de amor aqui na Terra. Já me deu arrepios só de ler sobre isso. Fez-me sentir segura e confortável com Deus.

Você e eu éramos como essa ovelha, Tsubaki. Simplesmente expressando pelo balido nossa solidão e amargura, mas o tempo todo Ele estava procurando por nós. E agora Ele nos está levando para casa em Seus ombros. O que você acha disso, minha amiga?

Tsubaki: - Não sei se eu sei aceitar um amor assim.

Raio de Luz: - Tive algum problema com isso também, mas pensei quão tolo teria sido se o cordeiro tivesse fugido na escuridão ao ouvir a voz do pastor e, como isso o teria desapontado após uma noite de procura.

Suponha que a ovelha pudesse falar, que ela dissesse:" Estou bem. Posso tomar conta de mim mesma. Sinto ter-lhe causado todo este contratempo", quando obviamente ela estava faminta, perdida e com frio, talvez até ferida. Isso representa quão estúpido seria de nossa parte nos desviarmos de Cristo, agora que finalmente Ele conseguiu atrair nossa atenção.

Tsubaki: - Você me entendeu mal, Kagome. Não é que eu não deseje aceitar esse amor, mas não tenho certeza de que posso. Você vê, quando Bankotsu ficou tão mergulhado no trabalho na empresa, eu quase desmontei de mágoa e solidão. Sabia que para sobreviver, eu simplesmente tinha me tornar insensível para não me apegar a alguém tanto que eu pudesse ser magoada. Isso me tornou cautelosa em todas as minhas relações, acho, quer eu quissesse ou não. Eu quero crer que o Bom Pastor me levaria para casa nos ombros, cantando – eu O imagino cantando, você não? – mas é como se houvesse em meu coração uma porta de aço trancada e cuja chave estivesse perdida.

Raio de Luz: - O divórcio facilmente teria feito isso comigo, mas acho que as crianças foram a minha salvação. Eu não podia duvidar do amor delas. Elas o demonstravam de tantas maneiras que eu nunca fechei o coração contra o mundo, embora eu passasse por agonias. Vou orar, Tsubaki, para que Deus a torne capaz de aceitar Seu amor.

Agora conte-me o que Lucas disse para você?

Tsubaki: - Primeiro quero lhe perguntar como foi domingo. Você estava magnífica exteriormente, mas eu não parava de pensar como estava indo interiormente.

Raio de Luz: - Gostaria de poder dizer-lhe que eu era toda perdão e compreesão, mas a verdade é que eu senti ódio, ira e ciúme feroz durante parte do tempo. A maior parte do período eu me senti magoada. Foi simplesmente difícil vê-los juntos, obviamente tão confortáveis e contentes um com o outro. Suponho que eu sempre tivesse esperado secretamente que as coisas não estivessem dando certo para eles. Mas quando as meninas foram para cama naquela noite, elas me agradeceram por passar algum tempo em casa com Inuyasha. Saber quanto isso significou para elas fez com que tudo valesse a pena. Demorei muito para pegar no sono, e derramei um balde de lágrimas, mas da próxima vez será mais fácil.

Felizmente Lucas tirou a minha mente de Inuyasha nessa semana. Houjo me comprou esta Bíblia. Não é bonita? O que eu faria sem o Houjo?

Tsubaki: - Aprenderia a apreciá-lo devidamente, talvez. (Ela dá uma risadinha.) Você estava certa. Lucas é um livro comprido, e muitas coisas nele me deixaram perplexa e interessada. Fiquei assombrada com o que aconteceu no capítulo 4 entre Jesus e Satanás no deserto. De certa forma o diabo nunca foi muito real para mim. Aquelas figuras dele com chifres e um tridente fazem-no parecer mais um personagem de desenho animado do que qualquer outra coisa. Contudo, ao ler o que aconteceu lá, tive a impressão de que algo muito importante estava ocorrendo, que talvez se Cristo tivesse feito o mínimo movimento em falso, poderia estar terminado tudo para a humanidade. Por que você supõe que Cristo teria sido tentado até a Se ajoelhar e adorar Satanás? Posso compreender por que Ele podia ter desejado transformar pedras em pães após quarenta dias sem comida, mas Lucas me deixou perdida na segunda tentação.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8 DAR Parte 2

Desclaimer: Naruto e Inuyasha não me pertecem! Que peninha T.T

No capítulo anterior Tsubaki e Raio de Luz estavam comentando acerca das tentações que Jesus sofreu de Satanás. Qual será a opinão de Raio de Luz a esse respeito? O que será que elas descobrirão? É só conferir abaixo.

Capítulo 8: Descobrindo As Ambições do Rebelde (Parte II)

Raio de Luz : - Acho que entendi um pouco do que estava envolvido. Todo o propósito da vinda de Cristo a este planeta era salvar-nos, eu acho. Talvez salvar-nos de Satanás. Então talvez Satanás estivesse lhe oferecendo o caminho mais fácil. Ele Lhe daria o planeta se Cristo somente Se curvasse ante sua autoridade. Talvez significasse que Cristo não teria que morrer na cruz e sofrer o que experimentou no Jardim do Getsêmani se estivesse disposto a Se curvar perante Satanás. Mas não era o caminho certo, como sempre ocorre com o caminho fácil. Isso faz sentido?

Tsubaki: - Sim, mas como o diabo conseguiu controle desse planeta, em primeiro lugar? Se ele era um causador de problemas, por que Deus simplesmente não o destruiu?

Raio de Luz: - Fiquei pensando isto também. As palavras do capítulo 4, verso 6, são tão bem fortes:"Disse-Lhe do diabo: Dar-Te-ei toda esta autoridade e a glória destes reinos, porque ela me foi entregue, e a dou a quem eu quiser". Deixou-me pouco à vontade saber que Satanás tem todo esse poder.

Tsubaki: - Posso imaginar o diabo como um perigoso inimigo mais facilmente naquele tempo, mas acho difícil pensar nele como algo que devamos nos preocupar em nossos dias. A Bíblia tem tantas histórias de Jesus expulsando demônios, mas em nossa sociedade civilizada essas coisas não acontecem.

Raio de Luz: - Talvez o diabo simplesmente use métodos mais sofisticados. Vamos pegar a concordância em minha Bíblia nova e olhar alguns textos sobre Satanás, e ver o que podemos descobrir. Gosto desse sistema. Pode-se aprender mais em vinte minutos com ele do que em uma semana procurando simplesmente a esmo. (Elas fazem uma pausa enquanto Raio de Luz localiza "Satanás" na concordância.) Diz aqui " Veja também Lúcifer" e depois alista uma série de textos. Vou tentar escolher aqueles que dizem de onde ele veio e por que ele está aqui. Vamos tentar este: Está bem aqui em Lucas, onde estamos estudando. Capítulo 10, verso 18.

Tsubaki: - "Eu via a Satanás caindo do céu com um relâmpago".

Raio de Luz: - Bem, acho que isso nos diz como ele chegou aqui, mas por quê? Estes outros textos não parecem se referir às suas origens, portanto vamos tentar Lúcifer. Aqui está um em Isaías que parece interessante. Onde será que fica Isaías?(Elas procuram até que Tsubaki tropeça no livro.) Capítulo 14, verso 12.

Tsubaki(lê): - "Como caístes do céu, ó estrela da manhã [Lúcifer], filho da alva! Como foste lançado por terra tu que debilitavas as nações!"

Tsubaki: - Acho que continua falando sobre ele. Você quer que eu prossiga lendo?

Raio de Luz: - Claro.

Tsubaki(Continua lendo): - " Tu dizias no teu coração: Eu subirei ao céu; acima das estrelas de Deus exaltarei o meu trono, e no monte da congregação me assentarei, nas extremidades do Norte; subirei acima das mais altas nuvens, e serei semelhante ao Altíssimo. Contudo serás precipitado para o reino dos mortos, no mais profundo do abismo. Os que te virem te contemplarão, hão de fitar-te e dizer: É este o homem que fazia estremecer a Terra, e tremer os reinos? Que punha o mundo como um deserto, e assolava as suas cidades? que a seus cativos não deixava ir para suas casas? Todos os reis das nações, sim, todos eles, jazem com honra, cada um no seu túmulo. Mas tu és lançado fora da tua sepultura, como um renovo bastardo, coberto de mortos traspassados à espada, cujos cadáveres descem à cova e são pisados de pedras. Com eles não te reunirás na sepultura, porque destruístes a tua terra e mataste o teu povo" [Isaías 14:12-20].

Raio de Luz: - Nossa! O que você entende disso?

Tsubaki: - Parece que Lúcifer queria fazer o papel de Deus, e foi atirado para fora do Céu.

Raio de Luz: - Houjo me ensinou a usar essa faixa no rodapé da página de minha nova Bíblia – veja, há uma na sua também. Se há uma letra ou número pequeno no texto que você está lendo, você olha no rodapé até encontrá-lo. O texto ao lado dele lança luz sobre o que você está examinando. Não é fantástico? Ora, há um pequeno m ao lado de "monte da congregação", que nos remete a Ezequiel 28:14. Vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer. Isto é mais excitante que Guerra nas Estrelas. (Ela encontra Ezequiel e lê em silêncio para si mesma.)

Tsubaki: - Ora, vamos lá. O que diz?

Raio de Luz: - Estou voltando ao verso 12. Parece referir-se à mesma coisa. Tsubaki, não posso acreditar nisso. Lúcifer deve ter sido alguém muito especial no Céu, ouça. 

"Assim diz o Senhor Deus: Tu és o sinete da perfeição, cheio de sabedoria e formosura. Estavas no Éden, jardim de Deus; de todas as pedras preciosas te cobrias: o sárdio, o topázio, o diamante, o berilo, o ônix, o jaspe, a safira, o carbúnculo, e a esmeralda; de ouro se te fizeram os engastes e os ornamentos; no dia em que foste criado foram eles preparados. Tu eras querubim da guarda ungido, e te estabeleci; permanecias no monte santo de Deus, no brilho das pedras andavas. Perfeito eras nos teus caminhos, desde o dia em que foste criado, até que se achou iniqüidade em ti. Na multiplicação do teu comércio se encheu o teu interior de violência, e pecaste; pelo que te lançarei profanado fora do monte de Deus, e ter farei perecer, ó querubim da guarda, em meio ao brilho das pedras. Elevou-se o teu coração por causa da tua formosura, corrompeste a tua sabedoria por causa do teu resplendor; lancei-te por terra, diante dos reis te pus, para que te contemplem. Pela multidão das tua iniqüidades, pela injustiça do teu comércio profanaste os teus santuários; Eu, pois, fiz sair do meio de ti um fogo, que te consumiu, e te reduzi a cinzas sobre a Terra, aos olhos de todos os que te contemplam. Todos os que te conhecem entre os povos estão espantados de ti; vens a ser objeto de espanto, e jamais subsistirás" [Ezequiel 28:12-19].

Tusubaki: - Kagome, estou sem fala. Nunca ouvimos tudo isso antes. Como é que pode? De fato Lúcifer deve ter sido alguém importante – belo, cheio de dotes, inteligente, e encarregado de alguma responsabilidade singular. Mas de alguma forma ele saiu do trilho por causa de sua superioridade, evidentemente concentrando-se demasiado em sua beleza e inteligência em vez de usá-las. Fico pensando por que Deus simplesmente não o eliminou da existência com um pensamento e criou outra pessoa para ocupar o seu lugar?

Raio de Luz: - Sob o tópico "Satanás" encontrei mais um texto em Apocalipse que parece interessante. Capítulo 12, verso 9. Você lê.

Tsubaki: - Pelo menos posso achar o Apocalipse, porque sei que é o último livro da Bíblia. Hum, hum! Vou ler alguns versículos atrás também. Começando com o verso 7: "Houve peleja no Céu. Miguel e Seus anjos pelejaram contra o dragão. Também pelejaram o dragão e seus anjos; todavia, não prevaleceram; nem mais se achou no Céu o lugar deles. E foi expulso o grande dragão, a antiga serpente, que se chama diabo e Satanás, o sedutor de todo o mundo, sim, foi atirado para a Terra e, com ele, os seus anjos".

Isso e II Pedro 2:4 fazem parecer que ele havia ganho a lealdade de alguns outros anjos. Fico pensando que tipo de guerra foi essa. Uma guerra mental, guerra de raios laser, guerra da forma como conhecemos, com sangue nas ruas de ouro? Mas isso ainda não nos diz por que Deus permitiu que ele vivesse. Obviamente ele não parou de criar problemas ao chegar neste planeta.

Raio de Luz: - Outra noite Keiko me pediu para ler um pedacinho da Bíblia com ela antes de ir dormir. Eu queria que ela lesse comigo em Lucas, mas ela estava resolvida a começar do início. Você sabe – Keiko, a organizada. Ou Gênesis ou nada feito. Portanto, lemos os primeiros três capítulos, que incluíam a história da serpente tentando a Eva no Jardim do Éden. Notei algo lá que entendo bem melhor agora que eu sei um pouco dos antecedentes da história. Está bem aqui em alguma parte do início de Gênesis 3. Sim, aqui está. Quando Eva disse à serpente que Deus havia dito que eles morreriam se comessem da árvore no meio do jardim, aquela respondeu:" É certo que não morrereis. Porque Deus sabe que no dia em que dele comerdes se vos abrirão os olhos e, como Deus, sereis conhecedores do bem e do mal".

Você vê, ele deixou implícito para Eva que ela e Adão estavam vivendo uma vida encoberta, que havia algo misterioso e desejável que Deus estava retendo para Seu próprio usufruto.

Talvez, Tsubaki, talvez, se Deus tivesse simplesmente destruído o diabo, todo o resto dos anjos teria pensado que Lúcifer estava certo. Que talvez o mal (o que quer que fosse ele) fosse algo a desejar. Você sabe como as pessoas ficam intensamente curiosas quando pressentem algo que não queremos que elas saibam. Assim, Deus decidiu deixar Lúcifer tentar suas próprias convicções, se ele pudesse achar alguém para aceitá-las. E Eva foi uma presa fácil.

Tsubaki: - Essa é uma idéia interessante. Então você acha que a Terra tem sido um campo de provas para o Universo no qual Lúcifer tem tido liberdade para demonstrar sua rebelião contra Deus. Se esse é o caso não estou certa de que gosto de ser uma parte da experiência.

Raio de Luz: - Mas creio que Deus não Se afastou simplesmente e deu a Satanás liberdade para destruir a raça humana, pois certamente era nisso que tudo iria terminar afinal. Eu... eu acho que Ele, em vez disso, estabeleceu um – como diria? – um sistema alternativo, para que o homem tivesse uma escolha quanto a quem ele iria servir. (A voz de Raio de Luz cresce na emoção de sua descoberta.)

Na realidade, compreendo agora que a morte de Cristo na cruz foi a suprema demonstração dos dois sistemas, Tsubaki. Agora entendo o porquê da crucifixão. O reino de Satanás resultou em doença, morte, desequilíbrio mental e tristeza, mas Cristo veio com Sua vida totalmente altruísta, que culminou na morte, para mostrar ao homem que Seu caminho oferecia amor, segurança, ternura, e cura. Quando Ele pendia da cruz – até mesmo lá ainda preocupado com os homens e não consigo, enquanto ali embaixo as próprias pessoas por quem Ele estava morrendo escarneciam dEle e O ridicularizavam – a questão toda sobre o direito de Deus governar foi estabelecida. Ante esse tipo de Deus eu me curvo, Tsubaki, não apenas espontaneamente, mas alegre, reverente e agradecidamente.

Tsubaki: - Amém e amém.

Raio de Luz: - Você está rindo de mim.

Tsubaki: - De maneira alguma, Kagome. Estou apenas agradecendo a Deus por você. Você torna torna as coisas tão claras que até uma criança pode entender. Posso ver agora por que Satanás desejava desesperadamente que Cristo Se curvasse perante ele no deserto. Ele ainda estava procurando ser semelhante ao Altíssimo e garantir seu direito de governar nosso planeta. Graças a Deus pela vitória de Jesus.

Kagome, vamos ter que concluir isso um pouco cedo esta noite, porque o fato de Bankotsu estar trancado lá no quarto está me deixando nervosa. Mas achei um verso em Lucas 24 que me desafiou. Jesus apareceu a alguns de Seus seguidores após Sua ressurreição. Eles pensaram que Ele era um fantasma e ficaram assustados, então Ele lhes mostrou Suas cicatrizes e deixou que eles "sentissem" Sua humanidade; "Apalpai-me e verificai, porque um espírito não tem carne nem ossos" [verso 39]. E diz o verso 45: " Então lhes abriu o entendimento para compreenderem as Escrituras". Isso me fez perceber que se aqueles homens que haviam andado e trabalhado com Ele por três anos não compreendiam as Escrituras, então provavelmente nós as lemos com óculos escuros. Por isso tenho colocado o dedo nesse texto e pedido a Deus que me dê entendimento da Bíblia também. Vamos fazer isso esta noite em nossa oração. (Ambas colocam o dedo no texto e Tsubaki ora.)

"Querido Deus, abra nosso entendimento como o Senhor fez há muito tempo atrás com Seus seguidores. Nós agradecemos pelo que o Senhor já fez por nós. Que Seu amor esteja em nosso coração para com todos os homens. Amém".

Raio de Luz: - Se o Bankotsu vai ficar em casa por uns tempos, acho que não devamos nos encontrar toda semana. Por que você não vai a minha casa dentro de umas duas semanas se lhe for conviniente, e depois não vamos mais nos reunir até após as festas. Vamos examinar o livro de João?

Tsubaki: - Sim, já comecei a lê-lo. De alguma forma hoje à noite as coisas que estudamos sobre o diabo tornam a história toda tão convincente. Há um conflito real ocorrendo no mundo, e nós estamos envolvidas. É um pouco assustador, mas é também excitante. Vou ligar para você dentro de duas semanas e avisá-la quando eu vou poder ir.

Raio de Luz: - Boa noite, Tsubaki. Estou feliz por você, por Bankotsu estar em casa. E com inveja também. (Ela segue pelo corredor até seu apartamento.)

Kakashi(pensando novamente): -Ouvir Raio de Luz e Tsubaki esta noite trouxe de volta uma série de recordações. Eu gostaria de poder mostrar-lhes como foi, naqueles longos anos atrás, quando Lúcifer anuviou a paz na Terra. Quando Tsubaki conjecturou que ele era uma criatura singular, ela estava com plena razão. Ele era realmente esplendoroso. Nós o amávamos e confiávamos nele orgulhávamo-nos de sua excelência, e quase nem percebemos, quando ele começou a sugerir levemente que talvez Deus não estivesse sendo honesto conosco, a rebelião e conflito que se originariam dessa guerra sutil. Quando ele acabou, já havia convencido um terço dos anjos[Apocalipse 12:4] de que Deus era injusto em Seu trato conosco. Acho que quando foram expulsos, já sabiam muito bem que haviam cometido um grave erro, mas não quiseram voltar atrás. Não havíamos conhecido o significado da palavra tristeza até aquele dia. Oh, o vazio do Céu! Havíamos perdido amigos amados e um líder profundamente respeitado. Tenho certeza de que algumas mentes tiveram dúvidas quanto à justiça do havia acontecido. Vou admitir que eu mesmo fiquei pensando na possibilidade de Lúcifer estar certo em suas acusações, mas ao observar o reinado do Príncipe durante eras infindáveis, não havia visto nada além de amor e justiça em todos os Seus atos, e decidi lança minha sorte com Ele, em vez de confiar em Lúcifer com seus ensinos tumultuosos. Oh, quantas vezes fiquei agradecido pela decisão ao ver as lágrimas e a dor da vida na Terra se desdobrarem ante meus olhos! Éramos afortunados por não conhecer o que Deus reteve de nós.

As coisas estão indo bem demais para Tsubaki e Raio de Luz. O Rebelde não desiste de seus cidadãos tão facilmente. Que tramas se ocultam em sua mente ladina?

Notei que o jovem Houjo examinou freneticamente a Bíblia esta semana, tendo uma lata de cerveja sempre ao lado na mesa. Ele está tomando notas detalhadamente. Raio de Luz ficará espantada com a conclusão a que ele chegou.

Aqui no Reinado Pacífico os anjos têm se movimentado de um lado para outro com uma nova urgência, e o Amigo da Terra está começando a liberar Seu poder sobre os humanos com um impacto mais forte. Tenho notado que muitos, na Terra, estão começando a abrir a Bíblia com o coração voltado para a busca. Estão rapidamente fazendo descobertas que antes levavam uma vida toda para outras pessoas. Com a ajuda do Amigo da Terra, Raio de Luz e Tsubaki captam as coisas com muita rapidez. Há um ar de agitação neste lugar.

Na Terra reina a angústia, e mais está para sobrevir. O Príncipe logo liberará de sua tarefa os anjos cuja principal missão é conter os ventos da discórdia [Apocalipse 7:1]. É uma hora solene no Universo.

Não posso tirar Lúcifer da mente. Sabe, às vezes, até a cruz, eu olhava com pena para ele e seus seguidores. Eu anelava que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, vê-lo restaurado a sua posição original, ter acesso uma vez mais a sua vibrante personalidade, seus talentos, sua mente desafiadora. Eu ficava pensando que se lhe fosse dada outra chance, quem sabe tudo podia ser como antes. Mas naquele terrível dia, quando o Príncipe pendia na cruz, e mesmo na noite anterior quando Ele agonizou no Jardim, vi a fúria com que Lúcifer procurava destruí-Lo. Finalmente, compreendi o mal dentro daquele que uma vez foi um ser glorioso. Eu sabia que não havia mais possibilidade de ele voltar atrás, e desde esse dia não tenho mais sentido pena dele em meu coração.

Bem pessoal fim do capítulo 8!xD

Esperam que vocês continuem lendo

e me mandem revews!

Beijos e até a próxima!


	9. Chapter 9 A Dor de Uma Tragédia

Oi amigos! Mais uma vez voltei

com um novo capítulo e espero

que vocês gostem! E aproveitando

Agradeço a Ambbd pela revews!

Beijos e até a próxima!

Desclaimer: Naruto e Inuyasha não me pertencem!xD

Capítulo 9: A Dor de uma tragédia.

Kakashi: - O ataque do Rebelde foi mais cruel do que eu podia prever. Meu coração está demasiado pesaroso para registrar minhas observações sobre a cena seguinte.

(Na sala de Raio de Luz. Tudo se encontra num estado de confusão; Raio de Luz está chorando, Inuyasha está sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos, e Satiko, lívida e silenciosa, sozinha na cadeira.)

Inuyasha: - Temos de nos recompor, Kagome, e fazer o que todas as pessoas fazem nessas ocasiões. Você quer um funeral ou só alguma coisa rápida e simples?

Raio de Luz: - Eu jamais poderia suportar aquele processo longo e exaustivo em que se fica ao redor e cumprimenta as pessoas. Inuyasha, acho que não posso suportar nada relacionado com isso.

Satiko: - Não chore, mamãe. (Ela vai até a mãe e abraça-a.) A senhora ainda me tem.

Raio de Luz: - Satiko, me diga mais uma vez cuidadosamente o que aconteceu.

Satiko: - Foi justamente como eu disse, mamãe. Descemos do ônibus escolar na esquina, e a Keiko correu para atravessar a rua. Ela não deve ter olhado, e vinha um carro virando para entrar na nossa rua. Eu ouvi o barulho da brecada e o grito de Keiko, então ela estava caída na rua e uma porção de pessoas em volta. Um policial me trouxe até aqui e chamou o papai. Isso é tudo. Ela não pode estar morta, mamãe. A senhora tem certeza? Fiz o guarda esperar enquanto eu recolhia os livros e as coisas dela porque eu pensei que ela vinha para casa mais tarde. A Keiko é exigente para fazer a lição de casa, e ela ia ficar muito brava se os livros dela se molhassem.

Inuyasha(pegando Satiko no colo): - Keiko ia ter gostado que você fizesse isso benzinho. Você fez tudo certinho. Não ligue se sua mãe e eu chorarmos. Está doendo tanto dentro de nós que nós temos de chorar. Pode ser que você precise chorar também. Vamos apenas sentar aqui alguns minutos e nos confortar uns aos outros; depois talvez você pudesse ficar com a Tsubaki um pouquinho para que eu e a mamãe possamos sair e cuidar das coisas que precisam ser feitas.

(Poucos momentos depois Raio de Luz e Inuyasha, e Satiko entre eles, batem à porta de Tsubaki. Ela atende, um pouco assustada de encontrá-los juntos lá.)

Tsubaki: - Ora, Kagome, Inuyasha, por favor entrem. O que os traz aqui? (Então ao notar a expressão deles, ela empalidece.) Alguma coisa terrível aconteceu. Estou com medo de perguntar.

Raio de Luz(calmamente): - Keiko morreu num acidente, Tsubaki. Há poucas horas atrás, quando voltava da escola. Acho que ainda estamos em estado de choque, mas temos que ir ao hospital e cuidar das coisas. Achamos que você poderia ficar com Satiko um pouquinho até voltarmos.

Tsubaki(com olhos cheios de lágrimas): - Oh, coitadinha! Que coisa horrível! Claro que Satiko pode ficar. O que mais posso fazer por vocês? (Ela abraça Raio de Luz apertadamente por um momento.)

Inuyasha: - Acho que não há nada para fazer, mas obrigado pelo oferecimento. Vamos ter uma pequena cerimônia íntima depois de amanhã, e acho que Kagome gostaria se você e Bankotsu viessem. Os pais dela estão do outro lado do país, e ela não quer que eles façam essa longa viagem.

(Raio de Luz se inclina para se despedir de Satiko num abraço, mas não consegue falar mais nada com Tsubaki.)

Um mês se passou. Nada marca o lugar onde uma garotinha de cabelos prateado de dez anos desceu do ônibus escolar para a morte. O tráfego continua em seu fluxo e refluxo, os pedrestres já cessaram de apontar o local do acidente, os coleguinhas de escola já não cochicham nervosamente sobre a tragédia. A vida simplesmente flui sobre o lugar onde um dia esteve uma garotinha, até parece que foi apenas um sonho que ela realmente esteve lá. Esta é a forma como os terrestres tratam a morte. Suponho que é a única forma em que eles podem fazê-lo, e continuar a sobreviver. Tem sido mais fácil para Inuyasha porque ele estava acostumado a viver sem a menina, mas Raio de Luz está passando sozinha pelo vale escuro. Ela cancelou seu estudo bíblico com Tsubaki. E na realidade, ela cortou todo contato com outras pessoas. Meu coração dói pela pequena Satiko. Costumeiramente tão vibrante e viva, ela se tornou quieta e introspectiva, com olheiras sob seus grandes olhos castanhos. Tsubaki, com sua sábia maturidade, tem-se recusado a deixar Raio de Luz manter-se a distância e está agora sentada na cozinha de Raio de Luz.

Tsubaki: - Mandei Satiko assistir TV com o Bankotsu porque queria falar com você, Kagome. Você não pode continuar assim, mantendo-se afastada de todos. Não é bom para Satiko. Ela está com uma aparência horrível. Não vou dizer que sei quão terrível você se sente, porque não sei. Nunca tive um filho. Sei que deve ser uma agonia, e especialmente porque você e Keiko eram mais chegadas, vivendo aqui sem o Inuyasha. Mas temos de ir em frente, Kagome, não importa o quanto estejamos magoados. Por amor a Satiko você tem que sorrir novamente e receber seus amigos. Ela sente falta do Houjo. Essa foi uma experiência bem dura para uma criança de sete anos, e temo que ela se demore demasiado nisso. Não esqueça, minha amiga, que a garotinha se sente solitária também. Vocês precisam uma da outra. Eu queria partilhar com você uma coisa que eu li na Bíblia outro dia. Eu a copiei.

Raio de Luz: - Não quero ouvi-la, Tsubaki. Onde estava nosso Deus amante e compassivo quando Keiko desceu daquele ônibus?

Tsubaki: - No mesmo lugar que estava quando Seu próprio Filho pendia da cruz, Kagome. Apenas aguardando que todo esse drama termine. Nunca houve qualquer garantia de que os que O seguem escaparão da tragédia – apenas de que terão forças para suportá-la. O próprio Deus não escapou da tragédia, como é que nós esperamos escapar?

Raio de Luz: - Não quero ter qualquer parte num conflito onde crianças inocentes são envolvidas na guerra.

Tsubaki: - Duvido que Deus queira alguma parte também – Ele não criou criancinhas para morrerem, mas para rir e brincar, e trazer alegria aos pais. Mas enquanto o diabo tiver liberdade nesse planeta, temo que crianças inocentes irão morrer. Se confiarmos em Cristo, como aquelas pessoas que tanto O agradavam quando Ele estava aqui, então a morte de Keiko não precisa ser uma tragédia.

Raio de Luz(rispidamente): - Bem, é uma tragédia para mim. Aprecio sua preocupação, Tsubaki, mas não acho que você possa entender o que eu estou passando. Obrigada por ser tão boa para Satiko. Ela espera ansiosamente a pequena visita a você e Bankotsu as tardes. Mas eu vou ter que resolver isso a minha própria moda. Agora, no momento, é tudo que eu posso fazer. Quando as garotinhas entram rindo na loja à tarde, após a escola, sinto náuseas. Não sei se vou saber enfrentar isso, Tsubaki, ou se algum dia vou novamente voltar a considerar Deus da mesma forma. Você vai ter que aceitar isso. Venha me visitar se quiser, mas não fale sobre Deus.

Tsubaki: - Se você quer assim, Kagome, mas acho que você precisa de Deus agora mais do que nunca. (Ela se levanta para ir embora mas não pega o pedaço de papel em que escreveu o verso bíblico. Quando ela sai, Raio de Luz o apanha.)

"Pois o inimigo me tem perseguido a alma; tem arrojado por terra a minha vida; tem-me feito habitar na escuridão, como aqueles que morreram há muito. Por isso dentro em mim esmorece o meu espírito, e o coração se vê turbado". (Lágrimas correm pela face de Raio de Luz.)

"Lembro-me dos dias de outrora, penso em todos os Teus feitos, e considero nas obras das Tuas mãos. A Ti levanto as mãos; a minha alma anseia por Ti, como terra sedenta. Dá-Te pressa, Senhor, em responder-me; o espírito me desfalece; não me escondas a Tua face, para que eu não me torne como os que baixam à cova. Faze-me ouvir pela manhã da Tua graça, pois em Ti confio; mostra-me o caminho por onde devo andar, porque a Ti elevo a minha alma".

(Raio de Luz debruça a cabeça na mesa e soluça, depois coloca o pedaço de papel em sua Bíblia e vai preparar o jantar. Horas mais tarde na cama tentando dormir, Satiko entra em seu quarto.)

Raio de Luz: - O que você está fazendo acordada? Você devia estar dormindo há horas.

Satiko: - Não consigo dormir, mamãe. É tão vazio lá sem a Keiko. Toda vez que eu olho para aquela cama vazia me sinto toda doente por dentro e quando estou pegando no sono eu vejo a Keiko caída na rua com neve suja no cabelo e na jaquela azul. E eu vejo a mão dela, mamãe, segurando aquela caneta nova que o papai tinha dado para ela no aniversário. A mão de Keiko não tinha nada, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava bem. Mas não quis olhar para o outro lado dela, onde o carro bateu, porque fiquei com medo de ver o seu rosto, e podia ser que ele não estivesse bem. Oh, mamãe, foi terrível. (Satiko sobe na cama de Raio de Luz, soluçando. Elas se abraçam, chorando baixinho.)

Satiko: - Onde ela está agora, mamãe?

Raio de Luz: - Numa câmara mortuária, esperando pela primavera, quando a terra já não estiver gelada, para que ela possa ser enterrada. Você sabe. Eu já lhe disse isso.

Satiko: - Eu quero dizer onde ela está de verdade. Uma menina na escola me disse que ela está no Céu, viva e feliz, mas eu pensei que se isso fosse verdade, a senhora me teria dito, e não ficaria chorando o tempo todo.

Raio de Luz: - Satiko, não sei a resposta para essa pergunta. Muitas pessoas acham que a gente vai direto para o Céu ao morrer se for bom o suficiente, mas algo que Tsubaki e eu lemos na Bíblia me faz ficar em dúvida.

Satiko: - A senhora nos disse uma vez que a Bíblia tinha uma resposta para as perguntas sobre de onde viemos e para onde vamos. Por que a senhora não olha agora e vê o que ela diz? Se Keiko está lá no Céu com Deus, é bobagem nossa ficar chorando. Acenda a luz, mamãe, e olhe. Por favor.

Raio de Luz: - Satiko, não é simples desse jeito. A Bíblia nem sempre é fácil de decifrar. Às vezes a gente precisa estudar e pesquisar as respostas. De qualquer jeito, eu estou com raiva de Deus e não sei se vou ler mais a Bíblia.

Satiko(com os olhos arregalados de espanto): - Com raiva de Deus? Ele não matou Keiko, mamãe. A senhora mesma nos disse que Deus é bom e amável.

Raio de Luz: - Não quero falar sobre isso, Satiko. Você pode ficar aqui na minha cama se quiser. Talvez nós duas durmamos melhor.

Satiko: - Quero saber o que a Bíblia diz antes de ir dormir. A senhora não pode usar aquela coisa nas costas da Bíblia, do jeito que Houjo mostrou pra senhora? É só olhar morte ou morto.

Raio de Luz: - Satiko, eu já falei que não quero ler a Bíblia agora. Vá dormir. Nós duas temos que levantar cedo amanhã.

Satiko: - A senhora vai dormir se quiser, mamãe, mas eu vou ver se posso calcular onde a Keiko está. Como se soletra morte? (Ela desce da cama e apanha a Bíblia de Kagome em cima do criado-mudo.)

Raio de Luz(suspirando e acendendo a luz): - Onde você arranjou essa sua teimosia? Se fosse qualquer outra coisa, você ia levar umas palmadas no traseiro, mas acho que se você precisa saber, você precisa saber. Pode ser que nós não descubramos nada, você sabe. Acho que há séculos o mundo está discutindo sobre onde os mortos estão, por isso é esperar um pouco demais que eu e você resolvamos o mistério esta noite. Vou correr o olho em morte e morto, e se eu achar qualquer coisa que pareça esclarecedora, nós verificamos (ela folheia a Bíblia até encontrar Salmos e lê):"Os mortos não louvam o Senhor, nem os que descem à região do silêncio"[Salmo 115:17].

Satiko: - Parece que não soa como se eles estivessem lá no Céu.

Raio de Luz: - Certo, aqui está outro: " Porque os vivos sabem que hão de morrer, mas os mortos não sabem coisa nenhuma, nem tão pouco terão eles recompensa, porque a sua memória jaz no esquecimento. Amor, ódio e inveja para eles já pereceram; para sempre não têm eles parte em coisa alguma do que se faz debaixo do sol"[Eclisiastes 9:5 e 6].

Satiko: - Mamãe, sabe, isso é completamente claro. Está vendo, a Bíblia não é difícil. Agora ache outro.

(Raio de Luz procura dois ou três textos, mas não encontra nada relacionado ao verdadeiro estado dos mortos.)

Raio de Luz: - Só vou tentar mais uns dois, Satiko. Aqui está outro em Eclesiastes 9:"Tudo quanto te vier à mão para fazer, faze-o conforme as tuas forças, porque no além para onde tu vais, não há obra, nem projetos, nem conhecimento, nem sabedoria alguma".

Satiko: - Onde as pessoas arrumam a idéia de que a Keiko está lá no Céu? Acho que eu queria que ela estivesse lá, mas ela não está.

Raio de Luz: - Pode ser que você goste mais desse. Parece mais alegre. "Os vossos mortes e também o meu cadáver viverão e ressucitarão; despertai e exultai, os que habitais no pó, porque o teu orvalho, ó Deus, será como orvalho da vida, e a terra dará à luz os seus mortos". [Isaías 26:19]

Satiko: - Vai acontecer isso de verdade, mamãe? Deus vai mesmo ressuscitar as pessoas?

Raio de Luz: - Sim, meu bem, Ele vai, porque já ressuscitou algumas pessoas. Deixe-me mostrar para você uma coisa que eu e Tsubaki encontramos no nosso estudo do livro de Mateus (ela vai ao relato da morte de Cristo em Mateus 27 e lê): " Abriram-se os sepulcros e muitos corpos de santos, que dormiam, ressucitaram; e, saindo dos sepulcros depois da ressurreição de Jesus, entraram na cidade santa e apareceram a muitos"[versos 52 e 53].

Bem, um texto mais: " Porquanto o Senhor mesmo, dada a Sua palavra de ordem, ouvida a voz do arcanjo, e ressoada a trombeta de Deus, descerá dos Céus, e os mortos em Cristo ressuscitarão primeiro; depois nós, os vivos, os que ficarmos, seremos arrebatados juntamente com eles, entre nuvens, para o encontro do Senhor nos ares, e assim estaremos sempre com o Senhor. Consolai-vos, pois, uns aos outros com estas palavras" [ITessalonicenses 4:16-18]

Satiko: - A senhora ouviu isso, mamãe? Quando Jesus vier, Ele vai realmente despertar os mortos, e depois vai levar o resto de nós junto com eles lá para o Céu. Isso quer dizer que a senhora, eu e Keiko vamos todas juntas para o Céu. Quase, gosto mais desse jeito do que se ela fosse pra lá antes de nós. Todas nós poderíamos ver o Céu pela primeira vez juntas. E Tsubaki e Bankotsu, e papai e Kikyo, e Houjo.

Raio de Luz: - Calma, amorzinho. Infelizmente acho que nem todos vão para o Céu. Apenas os que verdadeiramente amarem a Jesus e aceitarem o que Ele fez por eles quando pendia da cruz.

Satiko(baixinho): - Keiko O amava. Uma noite, depois de irmos para a cama ela me disse que desde que tinha começado a ler a Bíblia conseguia dormir melhor à noite. Ela costumava colocar a Bíblia debaixo do travesseiro. Antes, ela chorava muito por causa da senhora e do papai, e ela me fez jurar que eu não ia contar, mas depois que ela leu a Bíblia, ela disse que o vazio no coração dela estava ficando cheio do amor de Jesus.

Raio de Luz: - Oh, Satiko, obrigada por me contar isso. Acho que você conhecia a Keiko melhor do que qualquer um de nós. E obrigada por me fazer procurar todos esses textos. Esse último encheu meu coração de esperança. Agora você e eu temos de ter certeza que nós estaremos prontas quando Jesus vier, para que possamos encontrar a Keiko e subirmos todas juntas nas nunvens. Parece quase um conto de fadas, não parece?

Satiko: - Menos pelo fato de que nós lemos isso bem aqui, na Bíblia, e a Bíblia não tem contos de fadas. Eu me sinto bem por dentro pela primeira vez, desde que a Keiko morreu. Vamos dormir.

(Elas apagam a luz e se enroscam juntas na cama de Raio de Luz.)

Satiko(Quase dormindo):- A senhora ainda está brava com Deus, mamãe?

Raio de Luz: - Não, benzinho, graças a você acho que agora estou com a cabeça no lugar.

Kakashi(pensando aliviado): - E graça a Satiko, eu posso respirar aliviado novamente. Tremi por Raio de Luz ao ver o Rebelde tentar envolvê-la numa nuvem de dúvida e amargura. Compreendi que ela estava literalmente cambaleando de dor e, naturalmente, é aí que o Rebelde e suas tropas avançam. Então fiquei pensando como o Amigo da Terra iria conseguir acesso ao seu coração, especialmente quando Houjo e Tsubaki fracassaram em alcançá-la. Mas em Sua infinita sabedoria, o Amigo da Terra sabia que a pequenina podia tocar o coração dessa mãe como ninguém mais podia.

O Príncipe passou por mim alguns minutos atrás, e eu comecei a contar-Lhe as boas novas, mas Ele apenas sorriu para mim e disse: "Eu sei, Kakashi, Eu sei". Às vezes esqueço que Ele sabe tudo sobre todos eles, momento a momento como se estivessem gravados nas palmas de Suas mãos.


	10. Chapter 10 Recomeço, transformação e ma

Oi pessoal! Como estão todos?

Muito obrigada pelas revews

minha querida amiga Amb.

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Beijos a todos!

Capítulo 10: Recomeço, transformação e mais uma descoberta

(Inuyasha vem ver Satiko, mas ela está no apartamento de Tsubaki, então ele conversa com Raio de Luz por alguns momentos antes de apanhar a garotinha.)

Inuyasha: - Como vai indo, Kagome? Tenho tentado me manter ocupado dia e noite para não pensar em Keiko, e sei que tem sido mais fácil pra mim do que pra você, mas mesmo assim, estas semanas têm sido difícieis. Eu acordo durante a noite e tudo me vem à mente de novo, como se tivesse acontecido ontem, e eu simplesmente fico lá lutando durante horas. Essas coisas acontecem com as crianças de outras pessoas, mas não com a nossa Keiko. Kikyo tenta compreender, mas acho que a pessoa não consegue quando não é dela.

Raio de Luz: - Nunca sonhei que existisse uma dor assim. Quando você foi embora pensei que eu jamais ia passar por outra dor tão grande de novo, mais isso foi pior. Ela era tão novinha – com toda a vida pela frente. Mas não adianta falar sobre isso. Aconteceu, e nós precisamos continuar. Satiko é uma grande companhia pra mim, e estou aprendendo a confiar em Deus – pelo menos parte do tempo.

Inuyasha: - Antes que isso acontecesse eu nunca tinha compreendido o que é a gente perder alguém. Isso me fez entender que coisa mesquinha eu fiz com você. Eu disse que sentia muito várias vezes, Kagome, sem compreender realmente o que eu estava fazendo você passar. Agora eu quero dizer isso uma vez mais com uma nova compreensão de que nada que eu possa falar, ainda que sincero, pode sequer começar a tocar no problema.

Raio de Luz: - Vamos discutir isso mais uma vez mais e depois esquecer tudo para sempre. Doeu terrivelmente, Inuyasha, porque eu o amava tanto. E eu ainda o amo, mas já não guardo amargura. Não agradeça a mim. Aprendi com Jesus Cristo que só o orgulho faz com que a gente guarde amargura, e Ele tirou o orgulho de mim. Eu o perdôo. Eu digo essas palavras só porque pode ser que você precise ouvi-las para continuar a sua vida, sem qualquer peso na consciência. Agora, por favor, não vamos mais discutir isso. Aqui está a jaqueta de Satiko. Não esqueça que ela tem escola amanhã e precisa chegar cedo em casa.

Inuyasha: - Sabe, você é uma garota e tanto, Kagome. Gostaríamos que você e Satiko almoçassem conosco domingo que vem. Traga o Houjo se quiser.

(Inuyasha desce o corredor para apanha Satiko, e Tsubaki logo chega ao apartamento de Raio de Luz, com a Bíblia na mão.)

Tsubaki: - Bem, já faz um longo tempo, Kagome. Estou labutando com isso sozinha de tudo, e senti sua falta.

Raio de Luz: - Acho que nunca teria voltado ao normal se a Satiko não me tivesse forçado a verificar o paradeiro dos mortos naquela noite. De algum modo, vê-la ali de pé de camisolinha, Bíblia na mão, tão decidida a saber sobre Keiko, me partiu o coração. Eu tinha de ajudá-la.

Tsubaki: - Bankotsu e eu amamos essa criança. Kagome, por causa do longo intervalo de tempo, acho que estudei João mais completamente do qualquer dos outros evangelhos. Na verdade fui mais além no Novo Testamento. Você sentiu alguma vontade de ler?

Raio de Luz: - Não até que Satiko me fez começar, mas depois achei um conforto tão grande naquele texto que eu lhe falei em I Tessalonicenses 4 que tenho estudado desenfreadamente desde então. Tenho que saber tudo Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: - Quando terminei João pareceu-me que sabia tudo, ou pelo menos o suficiente para fazer a minha cabeça girar. Cheguei à conclusão de que alguém que queira ir até o fim nesse negócio precisa de dois batismos, um na água e outro pelo Espírito Santo [João 1:26-34]. Eu não saberia onde obter qualquer um dos dois.

Raio de Luz: - Pensei nisso também, mas não tenho muita certeza de que já estou pronta para isso. Quando chegar o tempo, quero ser batizada bem mergulhada na água, igualzinho a Jesus. Não posso crer que a aspersão seja suficiente. Deve haver algum significado profundo em ser mergulhado na água desse jeito. Talvez o batismo na água signifique nossa entrega a Cristo e nossa aceitação de Seu sacrifício e então o batismo do Espírito Santo nos habilita a vivermos por Ele depois. Achei um verso em Atos que determina quem recebe o Espírito Santo. Antes de começarmos este estudo, tudo o que eu sabia sobre religião era o que eu lia no jornal ou numa revista ou outra ocasionalmente. Mas eu sei que alguns têm enfatizado que devemos receber o Espírito Santo. Então quando eu vi um texto sobre ter o Espírito Santo, eu o sublinhei na minha Bíblia. Aqui está.

"Ora, nós somos testemunhas destes fatos, e bem assim o Espírito Santo, que Deus outorgou aos que Lhe obedecem" [Atos 5:32].

Tsubaki: - Então, a menos que a gente esteja vivendo segundo tudo o que se conhece, é bem provável que percamos o dom do Espírito Santo.

Raio de Luz: - Acho que é mais que isso. Não é só a luz que se tem, mas também a luz que se poderia ter obtido se se houvesse aberto a Bíblia e estudado.

Tsubaki: - Kagome, notei que João usou a palavra crer muitas e muitas vezes. Isso nos leva bem ao assunto fé que descobrimos já no nosso primeiro estudo. Fiquei pensando o que significa realmente "crer" em Cristo.

(Raio de Luz atende a uma batida na porta e vê que é Houjo. Ela o convida para entrar.)

Houjo: - Desculpe interromper vocês duas, mas tinha algo que queria partilhar com Kagome. Estou contente que você esteja aqui, Tsubaki. Acho que estamos todos juntos nisso.

Raio de Luz: - Bem, o que é ? Deve ser muito importante para trazer você aqui num domingo à tarde quando há futebol na televisão. Vá falando logo.

Houjo: - Não, quero que vocês prossigam com o que estavam discutindo, e quando terminarem vou revelar minha descoberta. (Ele dá uma risadinha.) Se eu tiver alguma idéia profunda enquanto vocês prosseguem, eu falo.

Tsubaki: - Estamos falando sobre o livro de João e quanta ênfase João põe na fé, e ficamos pensando o que realmente significa crer. Muito tempo atrás concluímos que pelo menos a fé nos disporia a procurar captar tudo o que há para saber sobre Ele, a passar tempo com Ele. Mas há mais alguma coisa?

Raio de Luz: - É muito estranho, mas ultimamente, toda vez que eu pego a Bíblia para ler, fico perturbada com o cigarro que tenho na mão. Acho que não há nada na Bíblia que diga que não se deve fumar ou beber, mas de algum modo eu não me sinto mais à vontade fazendo essas coisas.

Houjo: - Acho que sei por que você pode estar se sentindo dessa maneira. Ambos os hábitos são auto-destrutivos, o que dificilmente parece compatível com o desejo de Deus de que sejamos saudáveis e felizes. Você sempre fumou demais, Kagome. Por que você não larga?

Raio de Luz: - Bem, eu só mencionei isso pensando que talvez ao chegarmos mais perto de Deus, Ele nos faça cientes das coisas em nossa vida que O incomodam. Então crer se expande para abranger a obediência e – acho que a palavra seria submissão. Assim, crer poderia se tornar um grande compromisso. E quanto à sua sugestão, Houjo, tentei deixar de fumar. Mas uma hora já basta para me deixar subindo pelas paredes.

Houjo: - Eu também não tenho me sentido muito confortável, num bar ultimamente. Eu simplesmente deixei de ir, mas acho a cerveja na minha própria geladeira um inimigo mais difícil de vencer.

Tsubaki: - Vocês acham que crer é complicado desse jeito?

Houjo: - Acho que o ato de aceitar a Jesus Cristo como Salvador pessoal é nossa entrada na vida eterna. Ele pagou nossos pecados. É simples assim. Mas por essa escolha de minha parte, eu me tornei o que a Escritura chama um filho de Deus, e como pode um filho de Deus descer a rua dando baforadas de cigarro ou ficar vadiando à noite num bar? É como tentar imaginar o apóstolo Paulo discursando aos gregos com um cigarros entre os dedos. Vamos ser honestos com nós mesmos. Sabemos que esses hábitos não são bons para nós. Se Alguém me deu tanto valor a ponto de morrer por mim, de adotar-me em Sua família do jeito que eu sou, então a simples gratidão e o amor me compelem a refletir Seus valores, Suas tradições de família. Não é isso o que me tornou um membro de Sua família – Sua morte fez isso, sem qualquer condição adicional – mas meu amor por Ele me compele. Para não dizer nada do fato de que Seu estilo de vida tem como objetivo minha suprema felicidade, em contraste com a destrutividade inerente de meus caminhos anteriores.

Raio de Luz: - Houjo, você colocou o assunto de maneira tão bela que me faz desejar ficar livre de cigarros para sempre. Agora eu vejo isto como algo que eu posso fazer por Ele, como um presente. Mas... mas eu não consigo fazê-lo.

Houjo: - Sinto, não tenho resposta para isso, mas deve haver uma. Deus não pede o impossível. Vamos examinar isso qualquer dia e ver onde Ele vai nos levar.

Raio de Luz(com a face corada de alegria, apertando entusiasticamente as mãos no colo): - Houve um trecho do capítulo 12 de João que eu gostei de maneira especial. Jesus estava falando e é apenas pouco antes de Sua morte. Ele diz no verso 24:"Se o grão de trigo, caindo na terra, não morrer, fica ele só; mas se morrer, produz muito fruto".

Sei que Ele estava falando de Sua morte iminente e o que ela significaria para a humanidade, mas tive a impressão de que Ele estava dizendo que nós, também, precisamos experimentar algum tipo de morte. Que se estivéssemos dispostos, os resultados dessa morte seriam tão maravilhosos como um broto de milho verde saindo do solo. De certa forma presumo que esta "morte" exige coragem – coragem suficiente para confiar que após a experiência da morte virá algo infinitamente melhor do o que agora, chamamos de vida. Será que eu estou deixando vocês mais confusos?

Tsubaki(rindo feliz): - Talvez esta morte signifique dedicar todo nosso ser a Ele. Nossos pensamentos e ambições, nossos motivos e nossas decisões. Tenho impressão que entregar nossa vida a esse ponto seria um tipo de morte.

Raio de Luz: - Acho que posso entender o que você quer dizer. Como talvez se eu dissesse a Ele:"Está tudo certo quanto ao acidente de Keiko. Eu sei que o Senhor ama a ela e a mim e que o Senhor não comete erros", em vez de ficar vasculhando minha mente tentando encontrar a razão.

Houjo: - Deus não matou Keiko, você sabe.

Raio de Luz: - Não, mas Ele podia ter impedido isto. E considerando o pouco tempo que ela começou a conhecê-Lo, Ele não poderia ter encontrado amiguinha mais leal.

Tsubaki: - Talvez seja por isso que Ele não Se interpôs, Kagome. Tudo estava bem entre Ele e Keiko. Se Ele interferisse em todos os planos de Satanás, não seria bem uma experiência. Deus tem de pemirtir certa liberdade a Satanás para que ele faça sua horrosa demonstração. Ninguém iria ficar sabendo como ele é se Deus não permitisse que ele fizesse nada. E Ele confiou que você iria ficar firme, Kagome. Eu sei que parece fácil falar, mas não posso ver qualquer outra maneira que realmente expusesse o diabo como ele é.

Raio de Luz: - Bem, eu quase falhei no teste. Foi Satiko que ficou firme. Mas quero que vocês olhem João 12, versos 27 e 28. Há algo tão humano sobre Jesus aqui que... que me faz ansiar por ir até Ele e tocá-Lo. Ele está dizendo: "Agora está angustiada a Minha alma, e que direi Eu? Pai, salva-Me desta hora? mas precisamente com este propósito vim para esta hora. Pai, glorifica o Teu nome".

Fez-me perceber que Cristo realmente lutou com a questão de morrer por nós. E depois sujeitou-Se a Seu compromisso. Não foi apenas dramatização, algum tipo de ritual pelo qual Ele passou.

Tsubaki: - Estou percebendo o que você quer dizer. Tendemos sempre a pensar nEle como o Sr. Mágico num corpo humano, mas quanto mais estudo, mais eu sinto que a única parte dEle diferente de nós era que Ele lutava dia a dia de joelhos com Seu Pai. O que, naturalmente, creio que traz uma mensagem crucial para nós. Mas se vocês desejam obter um quadro mais claro de Sua luta, voltem para a descrição que Marcos faz de Cristo no Jardim do Getsêmani. Vou ler para vocês.

"Então foram a um lugar chamado Getsêmani; ali chegados, disse Jesus a Seus discípulos: Assentai-vos aqui enquanto Eu vou orar. E, levando consigo a Pedro, Tiago e João, começou a sentir-Se tomado de pavor e angústia. E lhes disse: A Minha alma está profundamente triste até à morte; ficai aqui e vigiai. E, adiantando-Se um pouco, prostou-Se em terra; e orava para que, se possível, Lhe fosse poupada aquela hora. E dizia: Aba, Pai, tudo Te é possível; passa de Mim este cálice; contudo, não seja o que Eu quero, e, sim, o que Tu queres"[Marcos 14:32-36].

Temo que não saibamos nada do que ocorreu durante essa hora. Não posso ler o brado de Cristo na cruz:"Deus Meu, Deus Meu, por que Me desamparaste?" sem lágrimas. Nem mesmo compreendo o que estava envolvido, mas creio que Ele sentiu a possibilidade de perder tudo ali nas trevas. Contudo, mesmo sob essas condições, Ele não rejeitou a cruz. Acho que é mais do que a mente humana pode apreender. Pelo menos a minha.

Raio de Luz: - Houjo, eu quero saber o que você veio fazer nos contar.

Houjo: - Vou avisar, são notícias alarmantes, e não sei se vocês estão prontas para elas ou não. Tenho pesquisado desde aquele noite que você me pediu para ler aqueles capítulos, Kagome. O relato da crucifixão veio ao encontro de uma necessidade que doía dentro de mim há anos, e resolvi que se a Bíblia tinha a resposta para as perguntas do mundo, eu ia procurá-las até encontrar.

Em minha pesquisa deparei com muitas referências ao sábado. Parecia que nos evangelhos Cristo sempre estava tentando aperfeiçoar a maneira de se guardar o sábado. Eu estava ciente, como já disse a vocês, que o sábado mencionado no Antigo Testamento e no tempo de Cristo era o sétimo dia, sábado dos judeus, como o conhecemos hoje. Voltei e estudei suas origens em Gênesis [2 e 3] e tracei sua história ao longo da Bíblia. Então comecei a procurar o texto em que Cristo estabeleceu o domingo como dia de culto em honra de Sua ressurreição. Usei a melhor concordância que pude conseguir e não achei nada. O primeiro dia da semana é mencionado algumas vezes, mas não de maneira significativa. Isso me deu um sentimento estranho, pois eu estava completamente certo de que estaria ali, simples e óbvio.

Você se lembra de Sai Nagato, Kagome? Bem, agora ele é um ministro evangélico. Sua igreja é a que fica na rua Leste. Decidi ligar para ele e pedir-lhe que desfizesse a confusão em minha mente. Ele ficou contentíssimo de saber notícias minhas. Disse que tinha perdido todo o contato com a maioria de sua velha turma de segundo grau e insistiu que eu aparecesse por lá à tarde. Após um pequeno bate-papo sobre os velhos tempos, fui direto ao ponto. Estávamos sentados em sua escrivaninha com nossas Bíblias e eu estava esperando que ele abrisse a dele e me mostrasse o texto fujão. Mas em vez disso ele só ficou lá sentado com um aspecto de quem está embaraçado e um pouco divertido. Depois disse:"Odeio ter que desapontá-lo, Houjo, mas você não vai achar o texto que está procurando. Ele simplesmente não se encontra lá".

Nunca esquecerei aquele momento. Milhões de cristãos através dos anos indo fielmente à igreja todos os domingos, sem qualquer base bíblica. Devo ter parecido tão assombrado quanto me senti, porque o Sai deu uma risadinha. Ele disse que não há nem mesmo qualquer registro na Bíblia de que os discípulos fizeram a mudança após a morte de Cristo. Ao contrário, ele me mostrou vários textos indicando que eles simplesmente continuaram a observar o sábado como antes [Atos 13:14;16:13;17:2;18:4].

Posteriormente, contudo, os cristãos começaram a guardar o sábado e o domingo lado a lado – o sábado em deferência à ordem original de Deus e o domingo como um tipo de dia festivo em honra à ressurreição de Cristo. Sai salientou que este dia de festa não resultou de qualquer ordem divina.

Vários fatores evidentemente tiveram influência sobre a mudança gradual do sétimo dia para o primeiro. Devido a várias revoltas no segundo século, os judeus se tornaram impopulares, e era mais confortável evitar toda identificação com eles – sendo o sábado, naturalmente, uma das mais óbvias observâncias judaicas.

E também, porque muitos cristãos jejuavam no sábado, outra regra estabelecida por eles próprios, ele parecia um dia bastante austero em comparação com as festividades do domingo. Sendo a natureza humana o que é, naturalmente eles preferiram comer e cantar a jejuar e meditar.

Tsubaki: - Houjo, você está tentando nos dizer que Jesus Cristo espera que observemos o sábado?

Raio de Luz: - Vamos acabar de ouvi-lo, Tsubaki.

Houjo: - Sei que é um assunto comprido e um pouco pesado, mas é também excitante. No quarto século Constantino o Grande, apareceu e sorriu para o cristianismo. Fim das perseguições. Suspiro de alívio para os cristãos. Ele instituiu o venerável Dia do Sol (domingo) como dia oficial de repouso no qual todas as oficinas deveriam descansar. No sexto século a mudança de culto do sábado para o domingo era quase universal, mas Sai disse que houve alguns em todas as eras que observavam o sétimo dia, como Deus originalmente ordenara. E ainda falou que eles acarretaram perseguição sobre si ao fazer isto.

Sai comentou também que os católicos têm dado suas risadinhas dos prostetantes desde a Reforma. Um oponente de Lutero, chamado Eck, uma vez escreveu (Houjo tira um caderninho de anotações do bolso): "A Escritura ensina: Lembra-te do dia do sábado para o santificar... Contudo a igreja mudou do sábado para o dia do Senhor por sua própria autoridade, a respeito de que vocês não têm nenhum apoio da Escritura"(traduzido de Joan Eck, Enchiridion Locorum Communion... Adversus Lutheranos [Manual de Trechos Contra os Luteranos], ed. de 1953).

Ele me deu outra citação da edição de 11 de junho de 1950 de uma publicação católica, Our Sunday Visitor: "Em todos os seus livros oficiais de instrução os prostetantes afirmam que sua religião é baseada na Bíblia, e na Bíblia somente, e rejeitam a tradição até mesmo como parte de sua regra de fé...

"Não há lugar no Novo Testamento onde se declara distintamente que Cristo mudou o dia de culto do sábado para o domingo. Contudo todos os protestantes... observam o domingo; os protestantes seguem a tradição ao observar o domingo".

Raio de Luz: - Por que Sai tinha todo esse material tão à mão?

Houjo: - Ele tem um arquivo abarrotado sobre este assunto e a mente muito inquieta.

Raio de Luz: - Você quer dizer que ele crê que o dia de repouso é o sábado, Houjo? Então por que ele não prega isto do púlpito?

Houjo: - É preciso coragem, Kagome. Provavelmente ele estaria sem emprego. Verdades que exigem uma mudança raramente são populares. Mas ele está pensando bastante e ficou entusiasmado por achar outra pessoa que não está simplesmente andando com a multidão sem questionar. Contei sobre vocês duas, e ele me segredou que havia um punhado de gente em sua congregação que estava abrindo a Bíblia com uma sede real de conhecer a Deus.

Tsubaki: - Mas de que adianta tudo isso? Que diferença faz?Como nossa vida seria mudada se decidíssemos fazer essa mudança?

Houjo: - Bem, o Sai diz que o sábado se destinava a ser um tempo no qual o homem poria de parte tudo o que é secular ou que distrai a atenção e desfrutaria do companherismo de seu Criador [Êxodo 20:8-11; Isaías 58:13 e 14]. Ele diz que existem hoje pessoas que o observam exatamente dessa maneira, abstendo-se de trabalho secular, adorando e reunindo-se, ministrando aos que estão ao redor, como não poderiam fazer durante a semana por falta de tempo.

Raio de Luz (em silêncio por um momento): - Acho que tenho eu mesma de pesquisar o que a Bíblia tem a dizer antes de tomar uma decisão como essa. Será que Sai nos emprestaria seu arquivo por alguns dias para que pudéssemos estudar suas descobertas?(Ela olha para ele atentamente.) Você já está convicto, não está, Houjo?

Houjo (lentamente acenando a cabeça afirmativamente): - Sem qualquer sombra de dúvida. Na verdade já guardei meu primeiro sábado.

Tsubaki (aparentando surpresa): - O que você ficou fazendo?

Houjo: - Passei a manhã estudando a Bíblia e orando, e à tarde fui com Sai ao hospital. Ele usa o sábado para visitar aos doentes. É sua maneira de observar esse dia sem ficar à toa.

Raio de Luz: -Inuyasha logo estará de volta com Satiko, mas antes de fecharmos o livro de João, gostaria que todos abríssemos no capítulo 6, versos 66-69. (Ela lê o texto para os outros.)

"À vista disso, muitos dos Seus discípulos O abandonaram e já não andavam com Ele. Então perguntou Jesus aos doze: Porventura quereis também vós outros retirar-vos? Respondeu-Lhe Simão Pedro: Senhor, para quem iremos? Tu tens as palavras da vida eterna; e nós temos crido e conhecido que Tu és o Santo de Deus".

Houjo, você crê e tem certeza, que Ele era o Cristo, o Filho do Deus vivo?

Houjo: - Sim.

Raio de Luz: - Tsubaki, você crê, e tem certeza, que Ele era o Cristo, o Filho do Deus vivo?

Tsubaki (hesitanto por um momento): - Sim.

Raio de Luz: - E eu, também, creio e tenho certeza. Se é que eu li minha Bíblia corretamente, nesta solene declaração de nossa fé acabamos de receber o dom da salvação. Será que é tão simples assim?

Houjo: - Acho que é por isso que as pessoas acham difícil. É tão simples que não somos capazes de entender. Nesta Terra poucos dons são concedidos sem que de uma forma ou outra o tenhamos adquirido. Não sabemos realmente nem como receber algo pequeno, quanto mais o perdão por nossa vida desprezível.

Tsubaki: - Acho que o fato de crermos precisa incluir também a aceitação de Seu poder para salvar e uma resposta de nossa parte.

Houjo: - Certamente Simão Pedro incluiu tudo isto em seu pronunciamento de dedicação, mas foi bom que você o definisse para nós.

Raio de Luz: - Quer por favor orar, Houjo?

Houjo: - Acabamos de fazer-Lhe uma entrega, Senhor. Ao aceitá-Lo como o Cristo, assumimos tudo o que isso envolve, alegremente, voluntariamente, sabendo que o Senhor só tem em mente nossa felicidade. Por favor, guie-nos em nosso estudo futuro. Amém.

Kakashi(observando tudo e pensando): - Houjo fez uma importante descoberta, pois o sábado é, e sempre foi, uma das questões envolvidas na luta entre o Príncipe e Lúcifer. Assim como a árvore no Jardim do Éden foi um teste para Adão e Eva, da mesma forma este assunto do sábado é um teste para os descendentes de Adão.

Lúcifer conseguiu ocultar tão bem a importância disto que poucos a perceberam, embora a Bíblia claramente dê testemunho sobre o sábado.

O Rebelde irá espancar Raio de Luz e seus amigos impiedosamente, como há bem pouco fez Raio de Luz passar pelo trilho mais pedregoso de sua jovem e turbada existência, mas se caírem de joelhos e extraírem das Escrituras tudo o que há ali para eles, ele não terá sucesso. O Amigo da Terra já lhes está inundando a mente de entendimento, da mesma forma que está insistindo com cada habitante da Terra com uma intensidade final e compelente.

O poderoso anjo de Apocalipse 18:1 está agora mesmo derramando sua glória sobre a Terra, proporcionando uma última chance para os perdidos seres humanos. Sua mensagem:"Caiu, caiu a grande Babilônia, e se tornou morada de demônios, covil de toda espécie de espírito imundo e esconderijo de todo gênero de ave imunda e destetável", é realmente uma mensagem solene. Babilônia representa todos os maus programas, movimentos e religiões errôneas que o Rebelde tem criado através dos séculos. O cálice da iniqüidade já está quase cheio. O tempo da Terra está se esgotando.

O poderoso anjo insta com a humanidade: "Retirai-vos dela, povo Meu, para não serdes cúmplices em seus pecados, e para não participardes dos seus flagelos" [Apocalipse 18:4], e isto devia levar os homens a se porem de joelhos. É em realidade o apelo do Príncipe a Seus seguidores espalhados por toda a Terra, um apelo de tocar o coração, dirigido àqueles por quem Ele morreu – RETIRAI-VOS DELA, POVO MEU. Retirem-se dela antes que seja tarde demais. Abandonem os bares, os aparelhos de televisão, os movimentos sociais que negligenciam as almas dos homens, as igrejas onde há entusiasmo, mas não há a verdade. Coloquem de lado os brinquedos da Terra: os iates, as luxuosas casas urbanas, os aparelhos de som, os jatos que levam os homens de mar a mar. Peguem a Bíblia e a examinem como se sua vida estivesse em jogo. Pois está. "Buscar-Me-eis e Me achareis", o Príncipe diz, "quando Me buscardes de todo o coração". Agora é o momento.

Vejo o ritmo se acelerando em tudo ao meu redor aqui no Reino da Paz. Haverá alguns eventos surpreendentes para registrar, e então este relatório estará para sempre fechado.


	11. Chapter 11 A difícil decisão de Sai e

Oi gente! Estou aqui novamente

postando mais um capítulo espero

que vocês gostem e muito obrigada

pelas revews!

Capítulo 11: A difícil decisão de Sai e a alegria de Houjo

(Os longos meses de inverno já passaram. Ondas aquecidas pelo sol batem garbosamente contra o cais da baía de Tókio, e os moradores da cidade e entram com passos céleres e ávidos na primavera. Houjo e seu amigo Sai Nagato, um homem ainda jovem, alto de cabelos escuros, estão sentados na sala de Raio de Luz.)

Sai: - Preciso falar com você e o Houjo, Kagome. Sabe, Houjo e eu temos estudado bastante nestes últimos meses, e está ficando cada vez mais difícil pregar num dia que eu não considero o dia de repouso bíblico. Sei que Houjo partilhou com você algumas coisas que discutimos sobre o que vai acontecer com nosso mundo. Acho que a maioria de minha congregação não está preparada para ouvi-las. Eles desejam um evangelho do tipo "ser bom para o próximo" que pode ter sido agradável alguns anos atrás, mas o tempo está se esgotando, e eu sinto a necessidade de falar-lhes sobre coisas solenes. Estou chegando a um impasse em minha vida, em que preciso fazer algumas escolhas. Já não posso mais continuar adiando. Se Ino estivesse comigo nisto, eu não hesitaria por um momento, mas ela está alarmada e amargurada porque meu estudo me trouxe até este ponto.

Raio de Luz: - O que vai acontecer se você partilhar suas convicções sobre o sábado com sua congregação?

Sai: - Presumo que pregarei meu último sermão. Você tem qualquer idéia do que significa deixar um grupo de pessoas a quem você tem amado e alimentado por cinco anos?

Raio de Luz: -Não, mas sei bem o que significa sofrer por alguém. O que você faria então?

Houjo: -Há um cargo de aconselhamento vago no departamento onde trabalho. Acho que vão considerar Sai alguém que veio bem a calhar. Estamos apoiando você, Sai, se você sente que chegou o tempo.

(Sai está sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos, com a tristeza permeando todo seu ser.)

Raio de Luz: - Sai, talvez você esteja lutando muito com isto. Se Deus o guiou a novas áreas da verdade, é uma ocasião de alegria. Conte ao seu povo. Alguns vão crer e os outros precisam seguir em frente a seu próprio modo e em sua própria velocidade. Até Cristo teve de aceitar esta transigência. Prepare seu sermão, e Houjo e eu vamos orar por você. No próximo domingo nós estaremos em sua congregação apoiando você com nosso amor.

Sai (levantando a cabeça e sorrindo): - Obrigado, Kagome. Eu precisava disso. Claro que você está certa. Nunca experimentei tanta alegria como nestes últimos meses, desde que Houjo e eu estamos estudando juntos. Meu coração clamava por alguém que estivesse pesquisando como eu estava. Sinto que o Espírito Santo revelou a verdade para nós de maneira notável. Este é, de fato, um motivo de regozijo. Eu farei isto. No próximo domingo. Prometam-me que vocês vão orar como nunca fizeram antes, para que eu torne a verdade clara ao meu povo.

Houjo: - Você sabe que nós vamos fazer isso, Sai. (Os homens vão embora, e Raio de Luz se ajoelha ao lado da cadeira.)

(Uma semana depois Houjo e Raio de Luz estão sentados no quieto silêncio da igreja de Sai Nagato. Olham para Ino, a esposa de Sai, e seus dois filhos alguns bancos à frente e ficam pensando se ela está ciente dos planos dele.)

Raio de Luz (cochichando): -Estou morrendo de medo por ele.

Houjo: - Ele estará bem. Apenas ore. Cristo fez por nós algumas coisas de dar medo.

(Sai se coloca no púlpito, com a face mais pálida do que o normal em contraste com a cor escura de seu cabelo.)

Sai: - Venho a vocês nesta manhã, meu povo, com uma solene mensagem. Gostaria de pedir que esqueçam os cuidados pessoais da vida de cada um, os eventos mundanos que tão facilmente vão e voltam em nossos pensamentos. Peço a inteira atenção de vocês, pois quando deixarem este lugar, deverão ter tomado uma decisão. Como seu pastor não tenho pedido, talvez infelizmente, muitas decisões de vocês, mas hoje é uma exceção.

Tenho pesquisado minha Bíblia como nunca antes. Sinto que estamos bem às bordas dos eventos culminantes que porão um fim à história deste planeta. Não é tempo de planejar quermesses para a igreja. É tempo de examinarmos nossa alma.

(Sai fala eloqüentemente dos antecedentes históricos do sábado e então passa para as passagens bíblicas relacionadas com ele. Houjo e Raio de Luz oram fervorasamente e observam as faces austeras da congregação de Sai. Apenas a agitação ocasional de uma criança impaciente quebra o profundo silêncio. Finalmente ele leva seu apelo, pois é assim que deve ser, a uma terna conclusão.)

Sai: - Amados, o sábado é um dom significativo de nosso Deus Criador. Ele o considerou tão importante que o colocou no próprio centro de Seus Dez Mandamentos [Êxodo 20:8-11]. Os outros mandamentos tratavam de assuntos práticos. Eram boas regras de bom senso que são obviamente tão necessárias hoje como naquele tempo – mas à primeira vista o mandamento do sábado parece não ter qualquer propósito prático. É mais para manter a alegria do homem em seu Deus. É um dia de amor entre o Criador e a criatura. Deus lembra a Seu povo supremo poder como Criador nas palavras finais desse quarto mandamento: "Pois em seis dias fez o Senhor os céus e a Terra, o mar e tudo o que neles há, e ao sétimo dia descansou: por isso o Senhor abençoou o dia de sábado, e o santificou".

Por favor, abram comigo, meus irmãos e irmãs, para terminar, em Apocalipse 14:6 e 7. Este anjo que João descreve tem uma mensagem para a última geração antes do retorno de Cristo, e novamente encontramos uma advertência para adorar o Criador.

"Vi outro anjo voando pelo meio do céu, tendo um evangelho eterno para pregar aos que se assentam sobre a Terra, e a cada nação, e tribo, e língua e povo, dizendo, em grande voz: Temei a Deus e dai-Lhe glória, pois é chegada a hora do Seu juízo; e adorai Aquele que fez o céu, e a Terra, e o mar, e as fontes das águas".

João prossegue, irmãos, descrevendo a destruição dos ímpios sob a mensagem do terceiro anjo, que se segue, e finalmente pinta um breve quadro dos salvos: "Aqui está a perseverança dos santos, os que guardam os mandamentos de Deus e a fé de Jesus" [verso 12].

Não posso passar sem meu Deus Criador, amados. Quando Ele voltar preciso estar entre os que guardaram os mandamentos, inclusive o do sábado. Vejam, Sai Nagato necessita ser recriado para ser um membro idôneo da família de Deus, e cada sábado quando eu O adoro, recebo a certeza de que Aquele que é capaz de trazer um planeta à existência com o pensamento e poli-lo com beleza é bem capaz de tomar o pecador, Sai Nagato, e torná-lo puro também.

Já não posso me colocar neste púlpito aos domingos pela manhã crendo no que creio. Deixo meu caso com vocês. Possa o Deus que nos ama a todos abençoá-los ricamente.

(Não há conversa quando a congregação deixa a igreja. É um povo chocado e silencioso que cumprimenta seu jovem pastor tão querido. Finalmente apenas Sai, Houjo, Raio de Luz, Ino e os filhos permanecem.)

Ino(quase em lágrimas): - Não posso acreditar que você realmente foi até o fim com isso, Sai. Tudo pelo que você lutou tanto para construir aqui durante cinco anos se foi em menos de uma hora. Você traiu essas pessoas.

Sai: - Não, Ino, eu as teria traído se continuasse a pregar o erro quando eu conhecia a verdade. O Houjo você já conhece. Deixe-me apresentar-lhe a Kagome. Todos nós jogamos beisebol juntos em algum lugar há muito tempo. Kagome, minha esposa Ino. Minha filha Hinata, e meu filho Neji.

(Kagome estende a mão calorosamente à esposa loira de Sai, a sua filha de cabelos azulados, e seu equilibrado filho de doze anos.)

Neji: - O que o senhor vai fazer agora, pai? O senhor, sabe, eles não vão abrir estas portas no sábado, embora o senhor esteja certo.

Sai: - Já aceitei um cargo de conselheiro no departamento municipal de serviços sociais. Graças ao Houjo aqui não passaremos fome por enquanto, de qualquer maneira. Você disse: "embora o senhor esteja certo". Isso significa que você está comigo, filho?

Neji: - Para mim isso faz sentido. Conheço uma menina na escola que vai à igreja aos sábados. Uma vez o professor pediu para ela explicar para a classe por que ela não podia participar das excursões aos sábados, e ela explicou de maneira bem clara. Comecei a crer em parte nisso desde então.

(Sai leva sua família para casa, e Raio de Luz e Houjo seguem de carro para um restaurante nos arredores da cidade para almoçar.)

Houjo: - Satiko ficou relutante em ficar com a Tsubaki após a longa ausência dela?

Raio de Luz: - De maneira alguma. Bankotus a adora – e a deixa mimada. Satiko mal podia esperar para ir ao apartamento deles. Estou preocupada com a Tsubaki. Ela mudou de certa forma.

Houjo: - Está menos amigável?

Raio de Luz: - Não, ela continua a mesma pessoa querida, e bonita como sempre, mas tive a impressão que ela ficou um pouco sem jeito quando eu estava lhe contando sobre as coisas que estudamos enquanto ela estava veraneando na América do Sul. Tenho medo que as semanas que ela passou com o Bankotsu tenham sido tão gratificantes, após três anos de solidão, que ela quase já não sente necessidade de mais nada. Ela disse que havia negligenciado extremamente a Bíblia, e que nossos estudos em conjunto pareciam algo pertencente a um passado remoto. Ela e Bankotsu estão como dois namorados apaixonados. É algo belo de se ver, mas assustador. É como se já não houvesse mais lugar na vida dela para Deus. Lugar para mais ninguém a não ser Bankotsu. Quando mencionei que você e eu estávamos nos reunindo para adorar a Deus à nossa moda aos sábados, Bankotsu riu e disse:"Kagome, você e o Houjo ainda não estão fora desse negócio?" Acho que Tsubaki não poderia suportar aquele tipo de ridículo da parte dele – ela o ama tanto. E ela ficaria com medo de perdê-lo.

Houjo: - Bem, nós vamos ter que falar com ela, a sós qualquer hora. Se não fosse por ela, você e eu ainda não teríamos nada mais na mente do que onde ir sábado à noite. Nós lhe devemos muito.

(Eles se sentam num confortável silêncio por muito tempo.)

Houjo: - Quero lhe pedir uma coisa, Kagome. E quero que você preste toda a atenção.

Raio de Luz: - Suas palavras soam quase com a mesma seriedade que as de Sai no púlpito.

Houjo: - Pelo menos estou com tanto medo quanto ele estava.

Raio de Luz: - Você não deve ter medo de me pedir nada, Houjo. Você tem sido tão bom pra mim que eu faria qualquer coisa na Terra para fazer você feliz.

Houjo: - Como casar comigo?

Raio de Luz (assustada): - Você não deve brincar, Houjo, num dia em que Sai passou por uma prova tão grande.

Houjo (tomando as mãos dela): - Não estou brincando, Kagome. Eu amo você. Talvez sempre tenha amado, mas nestes últimos meses, ao procurarmos realmente conhecer a Jesus Cristo e Seu plano para nós, observei a força e a ternura desabrochando em você e a mágoa e amargura desaparecendo. Quando você estava magoada e desgostosa, eu sofri por você. Agora que você está curada e se desenvolvendo, considero com carinho todos os momentos que passo com você. O que quer que esteja à frente, e Sai acha que não vai ser fácil, gostaria que enfrentássemos isto juntos. Você não precisa me responder agora, amor. Tome o tempo que precisar para pensar.

Raio de Luz(com os olhos cheios de lágrimas): - Houjo, eu não tenho que pensar. Nunca entreti a idéia de me casar com você, embora eu muitas vezes me sentisse culpada de consumir tanto de seu tempo, quando você devia estar saindo com outras garotas. Por muito tempo estive magoada demais para sequer pensar em casamento, e eu sabia como você se sentia para com a insegurança da vida, então eu pensei que éramos amigos perfeitos. Mas exatamente agora à medida que você falava, de repente vi você, realmente vi você. E compreendi que nunca havia amado tanto alguém em toda a minha vida. Nem mesmo Inuyasha. Inuyasha e eu partilhamos juntos os bons tempos, as crianças e nossa juventude, mas você e eu encontramos Cristo juntos, e isto acrescentou uma bela dimensão ao nosso relacionamento. Eu amo você, Houjo. (Ela ri extasiada com sua descoberta, e a face resplandecente de alegria.) Amo realmente!

Houjo: - Hoje Sai perdeu tudo, e eu ganhei tudo. Oh, Kagome, vamos pedir duas saladas e sair daqui. Vamos para casa contar à Satiko.

(Estamos no sábado seguinte. Sai; Houjo; Raio de Luz; Satiko; Neji, filho de Sai; e Tsubaki estão reunidos na sala de Raio de Luz.)

Houjo: - Satiko tem algo para contar a vocês antes de passarmos para outros assuntos. Acho que ela não vai conseguir esperar por mais tempo.

Satiko: - Todo mundo está ouvindo? Quero absoluto silêncio. (Ela faz uma pausa.) Minha mamãe e o Houjo vão se casar.

(Há um momento de silêncio, depois as alegres congratulações.)

Raio de Luz: - Os pais de Houjo nos deram sua antiga casa de verão num lago das Montas das Planícies como presente de casamento. Nós planejamos o casamento para domingo, dia 10 de junho. Queremos apenas uma cerimônia simples, ao ar livre, e Sai concretizando a união. O que todos vocês achariam de passar um fim-de-semana nas montanhas, e talvez pudéssemos ter um batismo no sábado anterior ao casamento? Talvez Bankotsu aprecie vir conosco, Tsubaki, e talvez você pudesse falar com Ino e Hinata para virem também, Sai. Nossos pais estão longe, e os desencorajamos de fazer uma viagem tão longa, então vocês poderiam ser nossa família.

Tsubaki: - Soa como se lá fosse um pedacinho do céu, mas eu não sei se Bankotsu consentiria em ir ou não, e você entende que eu não poderia deixá-lo, não entende?

Raio de Luz: - Claro, mas tente persuadi-lo.

Sai: - Acho que seria bom Ino e as crianças saírem um fim-de-semana. Espero que ela concorde.

Houjo: - Sai, agora você precisa nos contar como sua igreja reagiu ao seu sermão. Certamente a esta altura você já teve notícias deles.

Sai: - Deveras tive. A congregação enviou cinco dos anciãos para falar comigo. Cinco homens bons com quem tenho trabalhado e orado, e em quem tenho toda confiança. Eles estavam profundamente emocionados ao me dizerem tristemente que a igreja havia votado desobrigar-me de meu pastorado. Eu lhes assegurei que compreendia que não havia quase mais nada que eles pudessem fazer e que eu sempre levaria cada membro em meu coração e minhas orações de maneira muito especial.

Algumas coisas interessantes, porém, aconteceram desde então. Dois casais da igreja apareceram à minha porta certa tarde e pediram para conversar um pouco. Eles ficaram profundamente impressionados com o material que eu havia apresentado e me disseram que se eu estava fundando uma nova igreja que se reunisse para o culto no sábado, eles estavam preparados para juntar-se a mim. Eu lhes disse que não tínhamos qualquer grupo organizado, mas que vários de nós estávamos estudando juntos, e planejávamos manter tudo de maneira informal por enquanto. Eles pediram para se reunir conosco. Espero que vocês dêem a aprovação. Sakura e Sasuke estão na faixa dos trinta e poucos, jovens cultos e inteligentes. Mirok e Sango têm uma pequena gráfica em Jubajan. São independentes, não do tipo que segue a multidão para qualquer lugar.

Raio de Luz: - Ora, Sai, isso faz valer a pena tudo o que você passou. É claro que eles podem se reunir conosco. Há uma moça no trabalho que está estudando, e acho que ela logo vai querer fazer parte do nosso grupo também. Eu simplesmente conto para ela as coisas que estamos descobrindo, e ela está entusiasmada com tudo isto. Vai para casa à noite e verifica na Bíblia tudo o que eu disse a ela.

Sai: - E tem mais. Um senhor idoso me telefonou ontem à noite. O Sr. Jiraya, um membro antigo de minha igreja. Ele me disse que havia estudado a questão do sábado há muito tempo atrás após ter lido um livro chamado O Grande Conflito. Ele me assegurou também que estava pronto a tomar posição em favor do sábado.

Neji: - E não esqueça de mim. O senhor sabe que eu estou com o senhor, pai.

Sai(feliz): - Isso é que me faz ir em frente, filho.

Raio de Luz: - Sai, ainda não venci aquele problema do fumo. Estou só com um ou dois cigarros por dia, mas não consigo subir esta última ladeira. Não vou me batizar até que este hábito fétido esteja fora de minha vida. Isso me dá dois meses de prazo. O que você me sugere?

Sai: - Tenho a impressão, Kagome, que você está tentando lutar com isso sozinha. Você atingiu certo ponto além do qual não pode ir. Deus lhe está mostrando que sem Ele você não pode fazer nada. Cada um de nós tem de aprender isso. Transfira este problema para o Senhor e esqueça-o. Em realidade, transfira para as mãos dEle toda a sua vida. Deixe que Ele faça com você o que quiser. Mas há algo que você pode fazer – não, deve fazer. Passe todos os momentos livres com Ele. Procure as promessas da Bíblia e use-as como sua armadura contra o diabo. Você vai descobrir que quanto mais perto você chegar dEle, menos você será atraída pelas coisas torpes deste mundo.

Houjo: - Passei pela mesma briga com a cerveja, Kagome. No fim, jejuei e orei por vários dias, simplesmente transferindo toda minha vida para a vontade de Deus, como Sai sugeriu. Acho que Deus às vezes tem de deixar que nós fiquemos nos debatendo sozinhos muito tempo antes de compreendermos que somos impotentes para ganhar a guerra por nós mesmo. Encontrei grande alívio quando finalmente desisti da luta e deixei que Ele travasse a batalha por mim.

Significa aceitar o ajustamento dEle, que, naturalmente, nem sempre é o nosso. Não é fácil renunciar ao controle da própria vida, mas eu tive de ficar tão cansado de meu próprio fracasso que a mão estendida dEle foi extremamente bem-vinda.

Tsubaki: - Eu gostaria que todos vocês orassem por mim. Quando estou com vocês percebo o quanto me afastei de Deus durante esses meses que Bankotsu e eu estivemos na América do Sul. Não tenho o mesmo entusiasmo que sentia antes.

Houjo: - Simplesmente comece a investigar a Bíblia novamente, Tsubaki, e tudo voltará ao que era. Kagome e eu temos nos preocupado com você, e nos recusamos a deixá-la perder tudo que conseguiu, pois tudo o que significa tanto para nós hoje, devemos a você. Até o nosso casamento, pois se Kagome não tivesse encontrado a Cristo, acho que ela nunca mais teria sido capaz de amar novamente.

Tsubaki(obviamente comovida): - Eu vou tentar, Houjo, mas ter o Bankotsu todinho para mim encheu tanto a minha vida de alegria que eu quase não tenho sentindo necessidade de mais nada. Bankotsu diz que a religião foi justamente como meu bordado e meu trabalho voluntário no hospital – algo para fugir da solidão. Ele acha que é uma muleta e que devíamos nos apoiar em nossos dois pés sozinhos e enfrentar os problemas em nossa própria força.

Sai: - Ele não é o único a pensar assim. Essa opinião é bem popular hoje. Autoconfiança é a senha no Japão. Ela tem seu lugar, mas temo que nossas instituições mentais estejam repletas de homens e mulheres que precisavam de Deus, mas que foram ensinadas a dirigir a vida por conta própria. Somente quando temos Cristo somos capazes de atingir nossa estatura plena e desenvolver todos os nossos talentos. Sem Ele, sempre estaremos atrofiados e mutilados. Nesse sentido Ele é uma muleta.

Mas agora preciso ir para casa. Vamos planejar o fim-de-semana do dia 10 de junho, para um casamento e um batismo. Está certo que eu traga meu grupinho da igreja? Talvez sua amiga da loja pudesse juntar-se a nós, Kagome?

(Eles conversam alguns momentos mais, depois vão cada um para sua casa. Houjo, Raio de Luz e Satiko embrulham um lanche, pegam suas Bíblias, e partem para o campo a fim de passar o resto do sábado.)

(Dois meses depois na casa de verão nas Montanhas da Planície, um pequeno grupo se reuniu à beira do lago, pronto para o batismo que iria ocorrer.)

Raio de Luz: - Este lugar é tão bonito, Houjo. Como podemos agradecer a seus pais? Como é que você não ficou mais entusiasmado com o presente?

Houjo: - Eu tenho lembranças de ter estado muito sozinho aqui, e entediado. Acho que como filho único eu me sentia sozinho longe de meus colegas de brincadeiras da cidade. Quase me deixou sem fôlego, ao entrarmos ontem aqui de carro, pensar que tudo isto era realmente nosso. Mas a casa precisa de uma série de reparos. Papai me avisou disto.

Raio de Luz: - Nós podemos vir em nossas férias e começar a fazer isso. Seria divertido. Você notou como depois que a gente pára de fumar sentimos melhor o gosto e o cheiro das coisas? Ainda não posso crer que Deus me libertou, e certamente foi Deus. Eu estava completamente derrotada!

Houjo: - É uma vida inteiramente nova, Kagome. Eu me sinto tão bem que tenho de me beliscar toda manhã para ter certeza de que eu ainda estou nesse velho planeta.

Sai: - Vamos cantar alguns hinos.

(Durante algum tempo o cântico enche a pequena enseada e leva um canoeiro ocasional a parar de remar. Quando o sol desfaz o nevoeiro, aquecendo um pouco as águas, Sai pede que cada candidato ao batismo mencione aos presentes uma porção das Escrituras especialmente significativa para ele, antes de baixar às águas.

Então batiza os dois jovens casais e o senhor idoso de sua igreja. A amiga de Kagome não crê que já esteja pronta. Finalmente Houjo e Kagome entram na água fria, mesclada pelo brilho do sol.)

Sai: - Houjo e Kagome, vocês têm algo que desejam partilhar antes de darem este passo?

Houjo (com certa hesitação a princípio): - Até eu encontrar Jesus Cristo, havia uma grande lacuna em minha vida. Sentia que a humanidade era vítima de alguém tirano e irresponsável que havia criado um mundo e depois ido embora e deixado tudo de pernas para o ar. Apenas quando compreendi o que Deus estava disposto a fazer através de Seu Filho para recompensar a perda de Adão é que fui capaz de funcionar como uma pessoa completa. Uma compreensão do que aconteceu na cruz encheu-me de uma alegria tão deslumbrante que jamais perderei o senso de sua maravilha. Alegremente prometo seguir a Cristo onde quer que Ele escolha me dirigir.

Raio de Luz: - Cristo me capacitou a sobreviver a um divórcio e à perda de uma filha e me concedeu a maravilha do amor de Houjo. Porém, mais que isso, Ele me deu a certeza de Seu amor, que me susteria mesmo se tudo o mais me fosse tirado. Mal posso compreender que Sua morte foi por mim e meus pecados. Sai me disse que Cristo teria passado por tudo isto mim apenas, se mais ninguém houvesse respondido. Nem toda a eternidade será suficiente para eu absorver isto.

(Sai mergulha primeiro Houjo, depois Raio de Luz, na água, e eles voltam de mãos dadas para a margem, onde seus amigos os envolvem em cobertores. Todos eles passam o resto do dia andando juntos pelos campos ao redor, parando aqui e ali para ler juntos a Bíblia ou simplesmente regozijar-se pela nova e maravilhosa paz que estão experimentando. Às vezes cantam, e finalmente ao pôr-do-sol reúnem-se num penhasco para orar.

Fortes laços de companherismo os unem. Apenas a ausência de Tsubaki estraga o dia. O Sr. Jiraya, o homem idoso, parece não se sentir deslocado junto aos mais jovens. Todos eles sentem que algo muito precioso está ocorrendo.

No dia seguinte Raio de Luz e Houjo fazem seus votos matrimoniais num prado de flores do campo limitado pelas margens do lago, cheias de pedras lisas. Raio de Luz usa um vestido de camponesa cor azul-claro, e Satiko fez para ela um buquê em estilo antiquado rosas cor-de-rosa colhidas na porta dos fundos. Sasuke toca seu violão enquanto o grupo canta "o que Deus uniu". Sai realiza uma cerimônia simples, e em questão de momentos, duas pessoas que foram amigas portanto tempo se tornam marido e mulher.

Mais tarde, após o almoço de casamento feito no terraço, que dá para o lago, eles conversam um pouquinho antes que os convidados voltem para suas casas.)

Sai: - Este fim-de-semna foi um pedacinho do paraíso. Ficamos mais unidos, e tenho a impressão que essas amizades durarão por toda a eternidade. Mas preciso falar com todos vocês antes de voltarmos às realidades práticas da vida. Ao estudar, e ultimamente não tenho colocado a Bíblia de lado até de madrugada muitas noites, posso apenas concluir que alguns eventos muito solenes estão a nossa frente. Já vemos até mais problemas fermentando em lugares distantes, muita agitação e escândalo em nosso governo aqui, e a economia da nação numa situação perigosa. Ao estudar as profecias, antevejo que haverá um tempo de aflição para os que obedecem aos mandamentos de Deus. Em realidade, acho que pode chegar o tempo quando será sábio nos retirarmos da cidade e vivermos simplesmente dos produtos da terra.

Ino: - Sai, você parece um profeta que anuncia ruína. Esta é uma terra de liberdade religiosa. Você mesmo me disse que certos grupos adoram no sábado há anos.

Sai: - Isso é verdade, mas tem havido muitas calamidades sobre a Terra ultimamente [Marcos 13:7 e 8], e as pessoas estão inquietas. Há uma forte sensação de que se o homem voltasse ao tipo de reverência que este país já conheceu um dia, Deus sorrisse para nós novamente. O primeiro passo é solicitar, se não impor, a tradicional observância do domingo como dia religioso, em vez do dia de recreação em que se transformou. Acho que você pode ver o que isto poderia fazer à liberdade religiosa para aqueles que não consideram o domingo como dia de repouso. Já há um forte impulso nessa direção... O Estado acossado pela igreja. Sempre que a religião organizada começa a pressionar o governo há problemas. Foram estes problemas que trouxeram os primeiros colinizadores protestantes as praias da América do Norte.

(Ele sorri agora.) Mas eu não tencionava trazer um elemento de preocupação a este dia de coisas alegres. Escolhemos um caminho pouco usado, mas Cristo disse: "Estreita é a porta e apertado o caminho que conduz para a vida, e são poucos os que acertam com ela" [Mateus 7:14], portanto isso nos dá coragem.

Raio de Luz: - Parece estranho, mas li este verso ainda outro dia, e também o que vem antes dele, que diz: "Entrai pela porta estreita (larga é a porta e espaçoso o caminho que conduz para a perdição e são muitos os que entram por ela)". Fez-me perceber que a verdade nunca foi popular com as multidões.

Ino: - Diz isso mesmo, Kagome? Por que você nunca salientou isso pra mim, Sai? Sempre tive a convicção de que você não podia estar certo, quando todo o mundo guardava o domingo, muito embora sua apresentação do sábado do sétimo dia pareça suficientemente clara.

Sai (abraçando –a): - Bem, eu nunca soube que texto seu coração precisava ouvir, mas estou feliz que ele veio à tona e atingiu você.

Agora vamos todos sair daqui e deixar que Houjo e Kagome fiquem com o lugar só para si. A semana de lua-de-mel deles vai voar muito rápido. Vamos lá, Satiko. Tsubaki está esperando por você. De fato um passarinho me contou que ela e o Bankotsu têm uma semana daquelas preparada para você.

(Naquela tarde Houjo e Raio de Luz se assentam nas pedras à margem do lago, banhandos os pés nas águas que refletiam o brilho da Lua e que gentilmente ia de encontro à margem. Apenas o som das criaturas noturnas e um ligeiro farfalhar dos pinheiros quebra a quietude.)

Houjo: - Você percebe, Kagome, que não há ninguém num raio de 30 quilômetros? Papai amava o isolamento daqui e nunca reclamava daquele trilho de boi pelo qual o carro tem de passar para se chegar aqui. Eu não apreciava muito esse lugar quando era mais jovem, mas agora entendo por que ele amava isto aqui. Fez-me sentir muito próximo a ele neste fim-de-semana.

Raio de Luz: - É um belo presente que nos vai proporcionar muitas horas de prazer. Amanhã vou escrever-lhes dizendo o quanto gostamos daqui. Ainda parece um sonho que estamos casados. Amar você é muito melhor do que gostar de você. Nem posso acreditar que sempre estaremos juntos, até por toda a eternidade. É bom demais para ser verdade.

Houjo: - Eu amo você, Kagome Nakaiama. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos estou plenamente feliz. Deus respondeu às perguntas que me estavam consumindo por dentro, e depois me deu você para curar a solidão que eu sentia a vida toda.

Raio de Luz: - O que você acha do discurso de despedida de Sai? Você acha que ele está preocupado demais?

Houjo: - Não quero assustá-la, mas estou de pleno acordo com ele. Passei algumas daquelas sessões da madrugada com ele. Ele acha que Daniel e Apocalipse não são livros absolutamente selados. Na verdade, é dito no fim de Apocalipse: "Não seles as palavras da profecia deste livro" [Apocalipse 22:10]. Foi dito a Daniel quando completou seus escritos:"Vai, Daniel, porque estas palavras estão encerradas e seladas até o tempo do fim" [Daniel 12:9]. Por isso Sai tem pesquisado para descobrir qualquer luz que esses livros lancem sobre nossos dias. Ele concluiu que resta pouco tempo, e o que resta será um desafio para o povo de Deus. Ele sabe através de seu estudo de Hebreus que Cristo está atuando como nosso Sumo Sacerdote intercessor nos Céus agora, mas sente que a Terra já quase esgotou a misericórdia de Deus e que Miguel, que é outro nome para Cristo [compare Judas 9; I Tessalonicenses 4:16; João 5:28], logo Se levantará, como Daniel predisse no capítulo 12, verso 1. Quando isto acontecer haverá um tempo de angústia como nunca houve.

Raio de Luz: - Isso é assustador. As pessoas estão simplesmente continuando em suas atividades cotidianas sem qualquer idéia de que tudo isto irá ocorrer. O que vai ser de nós?

Houjo: - Há uma declaração muito confortadora nesse mesmo verso, querida: "Mas naquele tempo será salvo o Teu povo". Graças a Deus aprendemos em tempo a nos voltarmos para Cristo em busca de salvação.

Raio de Luz: - O que vamos fazer a respeito de Tsubaki? O grande medo dela é que Bankotsu volte ao seu velho estilo de vida e ela fique sem ele novamente, por isso ela simplesmente não o contraria em nada, nem mesmo para vir ao nosso casamento. Sempre pensei que seríamos batizadas juntas. Mas agora tenho um medo terrível de que ela vá simplesmente se afastar de Deus. Acho que não vou perder sua amizade porque ela e Bankotsu estão muito apegados a Satiko, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa se não pudermos partilhar com ela tudo o que aprendermos.

Houjo: - Precisamos fazer o máximo para mantê-la em contato com Cristo – ela estave próxima de uma entrega completa.

Sabe, Kagome, estive pensando que poderá chegar o tempo em que este lugar será um refúgio para nós, que estivemos aqui este fim-de-semana. Se a perseguição aguarda os que consideram o sábado importante, estaremos mais seguros fora dos grandes centros de civilização. Talvez nesse verão você e eu, Sai e Ino pudéssemos passar nossas férias e fins-de-semana aqui colocando o lugar em melhores condições para se viver.

Raio de Luz: - Tsubaki me disse que até Bankotsu pressente que vêm tempos difícieis. Ele teme, com a economia numa condição tão abalada, que haverá pilhagens e revoltas nas cidades dentro em breve. Ele antes pensava que tinha muito dinheiro para viver bem pelo resto de seus dias, mas agora diz que a inflação reduziu suas economias e investimentos de maneira alarmante.

Houjo: - Acho que em todo lugar as pessoas estão cientes de que o tempo está se esgotando. Você sabe que a fome generalizada levou milhões à morte nos países menos desenvolvidos. Os terremotos, furacões e desastres aéros [Marcos 13: 7 e 8], já nem ficam mais na primeira página dos jornais. É quase como se Deus estivesse retirando Seu cuidado protetor, e Lúcifer estivesse finalmente reinando livremente.

Raio de Luz: - Vamos consertar este lugar de forma que possamos até ficar aqui no inverno se necessário. E vamos plantar uma horta enorme, e eu farei bastante conservas.

Houjo: - O que me faz lembrar, quero que você notifique seu emprego de que não vai mais trabalhar. Uma vez eu não tinha família, fui capaz de guardar uma boa quantia através dos anos, e quero você em casa com a Satiko.

Raio de Luz (com os olhos arregalados de alegria): - Você quer dizer isso mesmo? Você é tão bom pra mim. Posso sobreviver ao que que quer que venha à frente se você estiver comigo. (Ela se arrepia.) O ar das montanhas está me dando frio. Vamos entrar.

Kakashi (sorrindo feliz e pensando): - Quem poderia sonhar naquele dia de outubro em que Raio de Luz apareceu virando a esquina das ruas Norte e Sul que seu mundo iria mudar tão completamente em menos de um ano? Esse ativo rapaz, Sai, tem toda a razão, embora vá achar poucos que o ouçam. Mais rápido do que ele pensa sobrevirá a angústia aos que honram todos os dez mandamentos. Mas eu diria a todos eles, não apenas a Raio de Luz e Houjo e seus amigos, mas àqueles outros ao redor da Terra que respondem ao chamado para sair dela, que há uma promessa especial para eles no último livro da Bíblia: "Bem-aventurados os que guardam os Seus mandamentos, para que lhes assista o direito à árvore da vida, e entrem na cidade pelas portas" [Apocalipse 22:14].

Terei uma recepção muito especial naquele dia para Raio de Luz e seus amigos. O mundo pouco entende, porque não se imergiu na Palavra de Deus que o assunto do sábado é um teste para o povo de Deus, da mesma forma que a árvore no Jardim do Éden, ou seja, a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal, era um teste para Adão e Eva. Pode parecer um assunto de pouca importância, mas envolve a grande decisão de lealdade a Deus.

Sempre serei grato porque o Amigo da Terra não passou por alto Raio de Luz e Houjo, embora parecessem candidatos muito improváveis para esta terra. 


	12. Chapter 12 Tempo Esgotado

Oi pessoal! Penúltimo capítulo pronto

Espero que vocês gostem e por favor

continuem me enviando revews!

O último capítulo será emocionante!

Em breve!

Beijos e até lá!xD

Desclaimer: Naruto e Inuyasha não me pertecem!

Capítulo 12: Tempo Esgotado

Kakashi(pensando e observando a Terra): - Dois anos se passaram. O Príncipe acabou de sair do templo [Daniel 12:1] com o solene decreto: "Continue o injusto fazendo injustiça, continue o imundo ainda sendo imundo; o justo continue na prática da justiça, e o santo continue a santificar-se" [Apocalipse 22: 11 e 12].

A humanidade agora não tem uma segunda oportunidade. Há muito o Rebelde assegurou aos homens que não precisam temer, que mesmo que perdessem o arrebatamento secreto (outra teoria que ele preparou para embalá-los), haveria outra chance mais tarde. A tática funcionou tão bem no Éden – "É certo que não morrereis – que desde então ele tem usado variações dela. Os que creram nele, sem pesquisar a Bíblia por si mesmos, não mais têm oportunidade de receber do Príncipe o dom da salvação. A tristeza enche os Céus, pois há aqueles que amávamos e que simplesmente não puderam se desvencilhar de suas atividades em tempo suficiente para ouvir a voz pleiteante do Amigo da Terra.

Mas, por outro lado, um colorido de esperança e antecipação ocupa o Céu, pois também O ouvimos dizer: " Eis que venho sem demora", e sabemos que a reunião não pode estar muito distante. Contudo, não há nada na Terra no momento que indique a possibilidade de qualquer evento alegre além do horizonte. O primeiro anjo já derramou sua taça de úlceras sobre a Terra, e a humanidade está sofrendo grandemente [Apocalipse 16:2]. Minha atenção está voltada para o pequeno grupo nas montanhas do Japão que, e estou preocupado com a segurança deles. São apenas alguns dentre incontáveis centenas de milhares que permaneceram firmes em sua lealdade à Palavra de Deus. Que tudo isto possa terminar logo.

(Raio de Luz, Houjo e Satiko, com Sai, Ino, Hinata e Neji, estão na casa das Montanhas das Planícieis. Estão com eles também Sasuke e Sakura, Mirok e Sango. Também o Sr. Jiraya e a jovem amiga de Raio de Luz, Tenten, que ela encontrou na loja. Tristezas e tragédias assolam a Terra. Mirok, trazendo vários jornais, acabou de voltar de uma viagem à cidade para comprar aros de borracha para preparar conservas, alguns preciosos e dispendiosos galões de gás para o gerador, e alguns artigos básicos. Os outros estão reunidos à mesa tomando a refeição vespertina.)

Mirok: - Espero que vocês tenham deixado algo para mim. Estou esfomeado. Tive uma conversa estranha com o lojista hoje. Ele me perguntou se éramos uma dessas comunidades malucas sobre as quais ele havia lido. Ele disse que pensava que essas comunidades houvessem se extinguido nos anos setenta. Quando eu disse que não éramos, ele me perguntou por que estávamos aqui em cima, afinal. Eu lhe disse que achávamos que as cidades não eram mais seguras nem saudáveis e que desejávamos sobreviver simplesmente com os produtos da terra. Presumo que isto o convenceu de que éramos pessoas inofensivas, embora talvez loucas.

Então, depois que entrei no jipe e li algumas manchetes, fiquei feliz de não ter levado o assunto para o lado da religião. Vejam. (Ele segura um jornal com a ousada manchete: "OBRIGATÓRIA A OBSERVÂNCIA DO DOMINGO EM TODO O JAPÃO. INFRATORES SERÃO PROCESSADOS". Sai e Houjo trocam olhares, mas encerram a discussão até que as crianças estejam na cama e os adultos reunidos ao redor de um fogo que ilumina a sala. Sai, como o reconhecido líder do grupo, lê para eles as notícias dos jornais.)

Sai: - Eis aqui um artigo sobre um problema de saúde nas águas dos mares do Oceno Atlântico. Parece que a população de cidades inteiras está sendo afligida por úlceras que provocam dor torturante e sobre as quais os antibióticos não têm nenhum efeito. Meus amigos, estamos mais perto do que sonhávamos. (Ele se volta para o filho.) Leia por favor Apocalipse 16:2.

Neji: - "Saiu, pois, o primeiro anjo e derramou a sua taça pela terra, e, aos homens portadores da marca da besta e adoradores da sua imagem, sobrevieram úlceras malignas e perniciosas".

Sai: - Em minha opinião a primeira das sete pragas está sendo derramada. As úlceras, juntamente com o decreto de que os que se recusarem a adorar no domingo serão processados, são bandeiras de advertência para o estudante da Bíblia.

Raio de Luz (com o semblante anuviado de preocupação): - Mas o que é a marca da besta e sua imagem? As pragas cairão sobre nós?

Sai: - Vou responder primeiro à sua última pergunta, ou ainda melhor, vamos deixar que Deus a responda. Abram a Bíblia no Salmo 91. Vamos ler os primeiros doze versos:

"O que habita no esconderijo do Altíssimo, e descansa à sombra do Onipotente, diz ao Senhor: Meu refúgio e meu baluarte, Deus meu, em quem confio. Pois Ele te livrará do laço do passarinheiro e da peste perninciosa. Cobrir-te-á com as Suas penas, sob as Suas asas estarás seguro: a Sua verdade é pavês e escudo. Não te assustarás do terror noturno, nem da seta que voa de dia, nem da peste que se propaga nas trevas, nem da mortandade que assola ao meio-dia. Caiam mil ao teu lado, e dez mil à tua direita; tu não serás atingido. Somente com os teus olhos contemplarás, e verás o castigo dos ímpios. Pois disseste: O Senhor é o meu refúgio. Fizeste do Altíssimo a tua morada. Nenhum mal te sucederá, praga nenhuma chegará à tua tenda. Porque aos Seus anjos dará ordem a teu respeito, para que te guardem em todos os teus caminhos. Eles te sustentarão nas suas mãos, para não tropeçares nalguma pedra".

Tenten: - Isso é absolutamente lindo. Acho que deveríamos decorá-lo e recitá-lo juntos todas as noites, durante o que quer que estiver à nossa frente.

Sai: - Boa idéia, Tenten. Antes de deixarmos este assunto, deixe-me ler para vocês Apocalipse 18:4:"Ouvi outra voz do céu dizendo: Retirai-vos dela, povo Meu, para não serdes cúmplices em seus pecados, e para não participardes dos seus flagelos".

Agora, Kagome, quanto à marca da besta. As profecias de Daniel e Apocalipse são complexas, e não tenho pretensões de compreendê-las nos mínimos detalhes. Acho, porém, que posso dizer seguramente as bestas, tanto em Daniel quanto em Apocalipse, representam as várias fases da obra maligna de Satanás através dos séculos... suas tentativas de suprimir a verdade e os seguidores de Jesus. Em contraste, as Escrituras geralmente representam a Cristo por um cordeiro [Apocalipse 13:8; 14:1; Isaías 53:7; João 1:29; Apocalipse 5:6]. Acho que o simbolismo é óbvio aqui. Parece que justamente antes do retorno de Cristo, algum poder, rotulado aqui com "imagem da besta", se levanta para executar os mesmos propósitos cruéis executados pela besta em épocas anteriores. É sobre os seguidores desta besta e sua imagem que as pragas irão cair.

Ino: - Por favor, seja mais específico, Sai. O que você acha que a besta e sua imagem representam hoje?

Sai: - Creio que seja qualquer poder que queira negar ao homem sua liberdade de adorar a Deus como ele acha que deve. Para ser ainda mais específico, estes poderes que hoje estão forçando os homens a adorar num dia que Deus nunca separou como santo. Daniel descreve um poder que "cuidará em mudar os tempos e a lei" [Daniel 7:25], que é exatamente o que aconteceu quando o verdadeiro sábado foi sutilmente forçado a sair do palco séculos atrás, e veremos uma tentativa de fazer o mesmo em nossos dias. Este poder que tenta arrebatar de Deus Sua autoridade esteve ativo em todas as eras, sob diferentes aparências, e tudo se origina do ódio de Lúcifer por Cristo.

Ino: - Mas os que pensam diferente de você não têm o direito de discordar?

Sai: - Perfeitamente, mas não de impor suas convicções aos outros. A força, que sempre leva à perseguição, não tem parte no reino de Jesus Cristo. Ele deve chorar pelo sangue que é derramado em Seu nome.

Sr. Jiraya: - Quão séria você acha que será a situação?

Sai: - Vamos todos nos voltar para Apocalipse 13:15. (Ele lê o verso em voz alta.) "E lhe foi dado comunicar fôlego à imagem da besta, para que, não só a imagem falasse, como ainda fizesse morrer quantos não adorassem a imagem da besta".

Eis quão sério vai ficar, Jiraya, antes que tudo termine. Mas não esqueça o salmo que acabamos de ler. Deus cuidará de nós até o fim.

Houjo: - Quero partilhar com vocês um texto que encontrei hoje e que realmente significou muito para mim e deveria significar para todos nós. (Ele abre em Apocalipse 12:17.) Antes de eu ler, deixe-me explicar que o dragão sempre representa Satanás, e a mulher representa a Igreja. Agora ouça isto:

"Irou-se o dragão [Sataná] contra a mulher [a Igreja] e foi pelejar com os restantes da sua descendência, os que guardam os mandamentos de Deus e têm o testemunho de Jesus".

Agora me parece que nós devemos ser os restantes e não apenas nós, mas todos aqueles que estão tentando ser verdadeiros observadores dos mandamentos hoje em dia, quando está se tornando tão difícil. Em vista deste verso, acho que não deveríamos nos surpreender que Satanás esteja provocando problemas para os que honram o sábado do sétimo dia.

Ino: - Às vezes eu acho que fizemos do sábado toda a nossa religião.

Sakura: - Acho que o sábado é um fator vital neste ponto da História, porque foi algo muito especial e importante que Deus nos deu. Durante gerações ele esteve perdido, pelo menos pela maioria das pessoas. Agora foi achado e se tornou um ponto de controvérsia. É um sinal de nossa obediência ou desobediência, justamente como a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal o era no Jardim do Éden.

Mas eu acho que todos nós aqui sabemos que o ponto focal de tudo o que cremos é a cruz. Sem o que aconteceu naquele dia no Calvário, não faria qualquer diferença se guardássemos o sábado ou o domingo. Absolutamente nada importaria, pois iríamos morrer e apodrecer em nossas sepulturas. Pessoalmente honro o sábado porque é uma forma pela qual posso mostrar a Cristo que aprecio o que Ele fez por mim e porque eu me sinto especialmente próxima dEle nesse dia. É meu dia especial de encontro com Ele.

Nunca esqueci o que Sai disse em seu último sermão na igreja sobre o seu Deus Criador. Quando observo o sétimo dia em honra da criação, tenho certeza de que Deus me recriará à Sua imagem.

(Repentinamente confudida, Sakura ri.) Bem, eu terminei fazendo um discurso, mas eu queria partilhar com você, Ino, como eu sinto que a cruz e o sábado estão entrelaçados.

(Ino não dá resposta e daí a pouco vai para o quarto, deixando o grupo.)

Raio de Luz: - Notei em Apocalipse 15 uma bela descrição daqueles que não sucumbiram ao poder da besta e sua imagem. Deixe-me ler para vocês:

"Vi como que um mar de vidro, mesclado de fogo, e os vencedores da besta, da sua imagem e do número do seu nome, que se achavam em pé no mar de vidro, tendo harpas de Deus; e entoavam o cântico de Moisés, servo de Deus, e o cântico do Cordeiro, dizendo: Grandes e admiráveis são as Tuas obras, Senhor Deus, Todo-poderoso! Justo e verdadeiros são os Teus caminhos, ó Rei das nações!" [versos 2 e 3.]

O povo de Deus irá triunfar. Isso faz com que tudo valha a pena. Mesmo viver apertados aqui, com o inverno chegando, tendo pouco para comer e sem dinheiro para comprar mais.

Mirok: - E sem aquecimento. Acho que já é hora de irmos pra baixo das cobertas. Já posso sentir a geada entrando por todas as fendas.

(Eles se dispersam para ir descansar, e o fogo arde até reduzir-se a poucas faíscas entre as brasas.)

Nos meses seguintes eles vão à loja menos freqüentemente, preferindo reservar-se o máximo possível, mas os jornais ocasionais que chegam a obter confirmam as predições de Sai. O oceano é afetado por uma misteriosa "alga" que deixa as ondas coaguladas com uma massa vermelha estagnada semelhante a sangue. A vida marinha morre e é levada pelo mar, fétida e decomposta, até as praias [Apocalipse 16:3]. Uma noite no fim de março encontra mais uma vez o grupo, aconchegados uns aos outros junto à lareira, desta vez enrolados em cobertores e obviamente sofrendo com o frio. Uma vela emite uma chama tremulante sobre a mesa, enquanto Houjo lê no livro de Isaías. Os homens quebram nozes e as mulheres tiram a polpa das castanhas de dentro da casca. Lá fora o som de um carro da neve quebra o silêncio.

Tenten: - O que um carro da neve está fazendo aí fora a esta hora?

(A tensão invade a sala, e cada membro do grupo está bem ciente de que fora de seu calmo retiro tem havido dificuldades para os seguidores de Deus.)

Houjo: - Talvez alguém esteja perdido e possamos ajudar. (O som chega mais perto, depois cessa o barulho do motor e alguém bate à porta. Houjo vai atender, encontrando Inuyasha na entrada.) Inuyasha, mas o que é que o traz aqui com este tempo? Entre. Não que tenhamos muito calor para oferecer a você, mas definitivamente é melhor que aí fora.

(Alguns se afastam do fogo para deixar um lugar para ele mais perto do calor.)

Raio de Luz: - Por que você veio, Inuyasha? Tinha de ser algo importante para obrigar você a fazer esta viagem. Satiko vai ficar louca de alegria quando encontrar você aqui pela manhã.

Inuyasha: - Não estarei aqui pela manhã, Kagome. Vim para levar Satiko de volta comigo. Todos vocês devem me ouvir com atenção e considerar seriamente o que eu vou dizer. Vim aqui à noite porque não é bom misturar-se com os que guardam o sábado ou ajudá-los. Não é seguro Satiko ficar aqui, Kagome. Kikyo e eu vamos tomar conta dela até que tudo isto passe, como certamente vai passar.

O resto de vocês, se insistirem em fazer desse negócio do sábado um ponto de desacordo, é melhor que se mantenham escondidos. Os que concordam com vocês mas não tiveram a sorte de ter um esconderijo tão afastado, estão enfrentando situações desagradáveis. Estão encontrando cada vez mais dificuldade em comprar ou vender qualquer coisa [Apocalipse 13:16 e 17], o que, naturalmente, está tornando cada vez mais difícil a vida normal. Eles estão constantemente na televisão ou nos jornais ao irem a julgamento por suas crenças. É surpreendente, mas o número deles não está diminuindo e sim aumentando rapidamente. Parece que há milhares que possuíam algumas convicções latentes sobre este assunto e que agora estão dispostos a se manter resolutos em favor delas, o que eu acho estranho. (Ele encolhe os ombros.) Mas, também, a natureza humana sempre foi imprevisível.

Para piorar as coisas, como vocês sabem, algum problema misterioso atingiu o suprimento de água de toda a metade oriental do país. A princípio era apenas o oceano, mas agora não se consegue água limpa, e dependemos da que nos chega de navio. Vocês não podem acreditar a mutilação que isto tem causado. A propósito, o que vocês estão fazendo? derretendo neve?

Sai: - Não sabíamos do problema. A água que bebemos é boa – vem de uma fonte profunda.

Inuyasha: - Você não pode atribuir isso à fonte. As fontes não estão limpas que as correntes d'água. Tudo está obstruído com aquela massa vermelha miserável, revoltante [Apocalipse 16:4].

Veja, o mundo está numa balburdia, com aquelas chagas miseráveis que eles estão tendo nas ilhas e os problemas de água aqui. Todo mundo está um pouco irritado e procurando alguém para servir de bode expiatório, o que faz de vocês que insistem em romper com a tradição religiosa vítimas prováveis.

Houjo: - Mas quais são suas convicções pessoais, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: - Vou admitir que tenho estudado um bocado desde que Kagome me explicou por que vocês estavam se mudando para cá, e eu não posso argumentar com a teologia de vocês. Simplesmente não posso achar muita base para guardar o domingo, mas não tenho intenção de dar a minha cabeça para ser cortada só por causa disso. Minha conclusão é que as coisas vão ficar piores antes de melhorarem.

Sai: - Elas nunca vão melhorar, Inuyasha – pelo menos da maneira que você pensa. Quando essas calamidades terminarem, Cristo vai voltar. Estude o livro de Apocalipse com cuidado e tome uma decisão corajosa, meu amigo. Não vai demorar muito para vermos o livramento da humanidade pelo nosso Senhor. Não é hora de perder tempo com a indecisão.

Inuyasha (voltando-se para Kagome): - Por que você não acorda a Satiko e arruma as coisas dela? Ponha uma roupa bem quente nela. A viagem é bem difícil pela estrada. Houjo, você tem alguma coisa para trazer os mantimentos até aqui? Eu trouxe alguns gêneros de primeira necessidade para vocês, calculando que já faz um bom tempo que vocês não podem sair.

Raio de Luz: - Obrigada por sua amabilidade, Inuyasha. Qualquer coisa que você trouxe será para nós um presente do Céu, porque estamos vivendo de modo bastante econômico com nossas provisões limitadas. Para falar bem a verdade estamos surpresos que a nossa comida tenha durado tanto tempo.

Mas sobre a Satiko. Embora eu aprecie muito o que você e Kikyo estão dispostos a fazer, realmente não quero que ela vá. Ela entende os pontos de contravérsia envolvidos e está contente aqui apesar das dificuldades.

Inuyasha: - Você quer deixar que ela tome a decisão, Kagome? Quer, por favor, fazê-la levantar e perguntar a ela? É frio aqui. Ela deve sentir um tremendo desconforto o tempo todo.

Houjo: - Há um fiel fogão a lenha na área dos dormitórios, Inuyasha. Ela não espirrou uma só vez durante todo o inverno apesar das correntes de ar por aqui. Ela tem se alimentado adequadamente. Mas nós vamos fazê-la se levantar, pois ela ficaria desolada se você fosse embora sem vê-la. (Ele sai e volta com Satiko, que corre alegremente para os braços do pai.)

Inuyasha: - Oi, nenê. Vim levar você pra casa até sua mãe e o Houjo resolverem voltar para a cidade. Estou preocupado com você aqui

Satiko (com os olhos preocupados): - Amo o senhor, papai, mas não posso ir para casa com o senhor. Houjo, mamãe, Sai, Ino e todos nós cremos que Jesus vai voltar logo. A Bíblia diz que haverá problemas para todos justamente antes de Ele voltar, e estamos seguros aqui do que o senhor e Kikyo na cidade. O próprio tio Bankotsu disse que haveria violência nas cidades cedo ou mais tarde.

Raio de Luz: - Falando em Bankotsu, como vai a Tsubaki?

Inuyasha: - Quando decidi vir, parei no apartamento dela para ver se ela queria mandar qualquer recado pra você, e ela lhe enviou esta carta. Foi bom Satiko ter me lembrado. (Kagome coloca a carta no bolso para ler mais tarde.) Satiko, acho que sua mãe e eu é que devemos tomar esta decisão.

Satiko: - A senhora quer que eu vá, mamãe? Eu ia sentir tanta falta de vocês todos.

Raio de Luz: - Inuyasha, ela está bem, está segura e contente aqui.

Inuyasha: - Ela não está nem mesmo obtendo uma educação. Viver desse jeito, é fora do normal.

Satiko: - Não, papai, Sango é professora e dá aula paro o Neji, a Hinata e eu todos os dias. O Pastor Sai e o Houjo, nos ensinam todos os tipos de coisas interessantes também, e nós aprendemos tanto sobre a Natureza aqui que eu posso falar todos os tipos de pássaros desses bosques. Eu aprendi mais nesse inverno do que em dois anos de escola. Eu escuto enquanto o Houjo ensina álgebra ao Neji, e já consigo fazer, e estou só na quarta-série.

Raio de Luz (rindo): - Veja, Inuyasha, tudo está bem com a sua pequenina.

Inuyasha (ainda preocupado mas obviamente também um pouco aliviado): - Bem, querida, se você tem certeza que quer ficar aqui, não vou arrastá-la para ir comigo.

Satiko (subindo em seu colo): - Eu quero ficar com vocês dois, o senhor e a mamãe. Eu queria que o senhor desse o seu coração a Jesus e viesse ficar com a gente. É tão bom pertencer a Ele. Eu podia ensinar o senhor bem fácil, papai. Por favor.

(Inuyasha fica sentado, perturbado e quieto por um momento. O grupo ora silenciosamente. Então ele fala, quase como se não tivesse ouvido a criança sobre seu colo.)

Inuyasha: - Preciso ir partindo, por isso se um de vocês quiser ir até a camioneta comigo, colocaremos os mantimentos no trenó e os puxaremos até aqui. Depois vou embora.

Houjo: - Temos um carro da neve aqui para uso de emergência, então vamos simplesmente dirigir até a camioneta com você, e não vai ser preciso você voltar. Vai ser uma longa viagem até a cidade. Você não vai dormir muito esta noite.

Sai: - Deus o abençoe, amigo. Foi preciso coragem para vir e oro para que nenhum mal lhe suceda por causa disso. Somos mais gratos pela comida do que você pode imaginar.

Ino: - Posso lhe pedir um favor, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: - Claro. O que posso fazer por você?

Ino: - Gostaria de voltar para a cidade com você. Acabei de arrumar minhas coisas.

Sai (com a face pálida): - Ino, não é possível que você queira dizer isso. Vamos discutir o assunto em particular antes de você tomar sua decisão.

Ino: - Não há nada a dizer que não possa ser dito perante o grupo. Você pode estar certo em suas convicções, Sai, mas receio que eu não seja do tipo de defender causas nobres. Quando eu ouvi Inuyasha dizer que não daria sua cabeça para ser cortada, embora isto possa ser verdade, percebi que esses eram exatamente meus sentimentos. Quero voltar à vida. Odeio ser diferente. Quando vendemos a casa, coloquei de lado algum dinheiro para meu uso pessoal, temendo onde seu estudo iria nos levar. Está num banco em Tókio e dará para as minhas necessidades até eu achar um emprego. Diga às crianças que quando eu me acomodar e estiver estabelecido um lar, virei buscá-las. Provavelmente em maio. Amo você, Sai, mas não posso segui-lo por esses caminhos estranhos. Sinto muito.

(Ela começa a sair da sala, hesita um pouco, e se volta para trás.)

Os restantes de vocês nunca precisam recear seguir a liderança dele. Ele é um bom homem. Cuide dos meus garotos, Kagome, até eu voltar, ta?

(Sai a segue para fora da sala. Houjo e Mirok colocam agasalhos para ir com Inuyasha, e dentro de alguns momentos Ino volta com a mala. Ela e Sai permanecem abraçados por um momento e depois ela sai com os homens. Sem uma palavra, Sai vai para seu quarto.)

Satiko (lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pela face): - Hinata e Neji vão ficar desolados amanhã cedo. E o papai deles também.

Raio de Luz: - Precisamos fazer o que pudermos para ajudar os três a suportar esta tristeza. Pobre Ino. Tantas vezes eu senti que não era o mesmo para ela como para o resto de nós. De alguma forma o coração não estava nisso.

Sakura: - Às vezes fico desencorajada assim. Quero voltar à civilização, simplesmente fazendo as coisas comuns novamente, mas então pego minha Bíblia e leio sobre a vida de Jesus aqui na Terra e compreendo que deve ter havido ocasiões em que Ele também queria estar de volta ao Céu fazendo as coisas de costume. Mas por nós Ele persistiu em ficar na Terra até que Sua missão estivesse completada. Vejo então nossa situação numa nova perspectiva, uma oportunidade para sofrer com Ele. Acho que não deve durar muito tempo ainda.

(Elas conversam serenamente junto ao fogo até que Houjo e Mirok voltam com o carregamento de suprimentos no trenó, puxado pelo carro da neve. Mesmo depois que os homens empilham os preciosos pacotes de aveia, farinha, frutas secas, feijão e outras coisas sobre a mesa, ninguém sente vontade de expressar alegria, embora a comida seja extremamente necessária e apreciada. A tristeza de Sai atinge a todos profundamente.

Quando os outros já se dirigiram para a cama e Satiko está dormindo outra vez, Houjo e Kagome ainda se demoram na sala iluminada pelo fogo.)

Raio de Luz: - Como Ino pôde fazer isso, simplesmente deixá-los sem uma palavra de aviso?

Houjo: - Acho que ele estava mais preparado do que pensamos. O descontentamento dela era sempre evidente.

Raio de Luz: - Meu coração sente por ele. Já estive nessa situação, e é tão doloroso. Talvez você devesse ir falar com ele.

Houjo: - Conheço o Sai muito bem, Kagome. Acho que ele precisa lutar com isto sozinho. Você vai ver pela manhã que ele já se recompôs. Não esqueça, Sai tem andado muito próximo ao seu Deus por bastante tempo. Ele não está sozinho.

O que é que Tsubaki tinha a dizer?

Raio de Luz: - Nossa, nem mesmo li a carta! Com toda essa confusão, esqueci completamente.

(Ela tira o envelope do bolso ansiosamente e lê em voz alta.)

"Querida Kagome:

O mundo está de pernas para o ar. O dinheiro que Bankotsu juntou tão cuidadosamente é de pouco valor agora em nossa economia deteriorada. Ele está constantemente preocupado. Temo pela saúde dele. Sempre penso em todos vocês e invejo sua paz mental. Coloquei meu amor por Bankotsu à frente de meu amor a Deus. Não pude aceitar as novas de Houjo sobre o sábado, pois não queria nada em minha vida que fosse ofensivo a Bankotsu. Mas meu coração sabia que Houjo estava falando a verdade. Estou acompanhando em Apocalipse 16 as calamidades que estão ocorrendo na Terra e as reconheço como as pragas ali delineadas. Anseio estar entre os que receberão a Cristo com alegria, mas uma profunda sensação interior me diz que é tarde demais. Eu que cheguei tão perto! Oh, Kagome, que vazio me invade quando penso sobre isso. Não posso mais escrever, porque Inuyasha está esperando. Duvido que você vá mandar Satiko de volta com ele, mas esteja certa se você o fizer, que Bankotsu e eu daremos a ela amor e carinho. Dê-lhe um abraço por nós. No Houjo também. Vou de vez em quando ao túmulo de Keiko. De alguma forma isso me conforta.

Com amor,

Tsubaki.

PS. Há centenas de milhares tomando firme posição pelo sétimo dia, agora que ele se tornou um ponto de controvérsia. Alguns outros que o observavam fielmente por anos, agora abandonaram sua fé no calor da perseguição. Há um forte sentimento contra os que não querem se submeter, correm perigo de vida diariamente. Fala-se que eles serão condenados à morte. Parece a Inquisição. Bankotsu os odeia com paixão e diz que quanto mais cedo forem apagados, melhor. Conservo minha paz. Não vacile, minha amiga. TM"

Raio de Luz (soluçando, atira-se nos braços de Houjo): - Oh, Houjo, já tive tristeza demais por uma noite. É tarde demais para Tsubaki?

Houjo:- Isso Deus vai decidir, querida. Foi mesmo um dia muito triste.

(Eles se ajoelham juntos, misturando as lágrimas com suas orações.)

Kakashi (muito triste): - E eu juntei minhas lágrimas às deles. A carta de Tsubaki me partiu o coração, pois quando o Príncipe deixou o templo e cessou Sua obra intecerssória, era de fato tarde demais. Não apenas para Tsubaki, mas para milhões de outras pessoas. "O Meu Espírito não agirá para sempre no homem" [Gênesis 6:3], e essa triste hora chegou. O Amigo da Terra não age mais sobre os corações dos humanos, e o Rebelde está livre para exercer pleno controle sobre eles, com exceção dos que estão inscritos no livro da vida do Cordeiro [Apocalipse 13:7 e 8].

As pragas do calor intenso, trevas e saraivada [Apocalipse 16] ainda aguardam a humanidade. Uma destruição tal como os homens nunca sonharam assolará este pequeno planeta, e os seguidores do Príncipe espalhados por sua superfície viverão momento a momento por meio de simples fé em Seu cuidado. Raio de Luz e seus amigos estão selados em segurança [Apocalipse 7:1-4], mas ainda têm de suportar muitas dificuldades. Seus sofrimentos, porém, são como nada comparados aos dos que estão em áreas mais povoadas. Agora que foi retirada a influência do Amigo da Terra, o mal está florescendo livremente, e o Universo tremerá ante a crueldade do homem sob o controle do Rebelde.

O Reino de Paz está em silêncio nesses dias, e cada cidadão desempenha seu trabalho solemente. Não é ocasião de cantar. Os olhos do Príncipe estão sempre tristes, mas de vez em quando Sua face se ilumina de alegria, ao observar um terrestre que permanece resolutamente ao Seu lado sob as mais temíveis circunstâncias.


	13. Chapter 13 O Retorno do Príncipe e a Vi

Oi pessoal! Cheguei com o último capítulo!

Obrigada por todos aqueles que leram e

também para aqueles que me mandaram

revews! O último capítulo é emocionante!

Beijos e até a próxima história!

Capítulo 13: O Retorno do Príncipe e a Vida Eterna

O verão passou numa rápida onda de atividades para a pequena comunidade nas Montanhas das Planícies. Os crentes cortaram e estocaram lenha para o fogo no inverno, e um acre de cultivo manteve o grupo ocupado semeando, colhendo e fazendo conservas. Os homens tentaram deixar a estrutura da velha casa mais compacta contra outra investida do gélido clima das montanhas. As reservas de dinheiro estão quase esgotadas, mas os homens não ousam sair para as comunidades vizinhas a fim de procurar trabalho, para não trazerem sobre si a perseguição que atinge tão pesadamente aos outros no país.

(No fim da tarde Kagome e Sakura estão descascando sementes de girassol na varanda na frente, quando um carro entra cautelosamente pelo trilho estreito e cheio de mato até o quintal da frente. Ino desce. Kagome desce pulando os degraus e atira os braços ao seu redor.)

Raio de Luz: - Ino, é tão bom vê-la. O que a traz aqui?

Ino: - Quando as crianças escolheram ficar com vocês esta primavera eu aceitei, sabendo que elas provavelmente estariam melhor aqui nas montanhas do que engaioladas na cidade, especialmente por eu estar trabalhando, mas desta vez vim para levá-las comigo, e vocês não conseguirão me fazer mudar de idéia.

Raio de Luz: - Bem, elas por certo vão recebê-la com boas-vindas. Sei que Hinata especialmente sente a sua falta. E vai fazer um bem imenso a Sai ver você. Ele fala pouco, mas sabemos que o coração dele está sempre opresso. Você não vai voltar para nós? Vai ser um inverno difícil, mas o Senhor proverá.

Ino: - Vai ser um inverno difícil em toda parte, Kagome. Algo deu errado com esse planeta. Sei que o Sai acha que esses desastres são eventos divinamente preditos, mas estou mais propensa a concordar com os que acham que Deus está descontente com vocês que se afastaram das crenças tradicionais. Onde está Sai?

Raio de Luz: - Todos os homens estão na mata serrando em pedaços as árvores caídas para o suprimento de lenha do inverno. Neji os está ajudando, e acho que Hinata foi junto também. Ela tem sido útil de muitas maneiras. Você vai achar as crianças mais magras, porém bronzeadas e em boa forma. Se você simplesmente acompanhar o trilho, logo vai localizá-los pelo som, caso não os veja.

(Ino começa a percorrer o trilho, e Kagome, reúne as mulheres para planejar um jantar especial em sua honra.

Mas tarde o grupo se reúne à mesa; Hinata e Neji estão ao lado dos pais, na cabeceira. Sai parece estar feliz como há muito não ficava, e reina um espírito festivo.)

Ino (passando a Satiko um pacote e uma carta): - Passei pela casa do seu pai para dizer-lhe que eu vinha para cá, e ele mandou para você esta carta e uma caixa de presentes de aniversário. Ele também me deu dinheiro para comprar bastante comida para todos. Ele disse que achava que eu, que já vivi aqui com vocês, saberia mais sobre suas necessidades do que ele. Está lá fora no carro.

Sai: - Inuyasha é um bom homem. Ele deveria estar aqui conosco. Espero que nunca lhe sobrevenha qualquer problema por causa de sua preocupação por nós, nem para você, querida. (Ele coloca o braço nos ombros de Ino.) Você realmente não deveria ter vindo. Mas já que você está aqui, espero que possamos convencê-la a ficar.

Ino (desvencilando-se): - Sai, eu lhe disse francamente que vim apenas para levar as crianças de volta. Já não é mais seguro elas ficarem aqui com você. Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai descobrir este lugar e que vocês estão aqui por causa de suas convicções religiosas. Está para ser aprovada uma lei que exige a vida dos que observam o sétimo dia [Apocalipse 13:15; Mateus 24:9]. Sai, o mundo está se desintegrando. Vocês estão escondidos aqui nestas montanhas e perdendo contato com a realidade. O abastecimento de água em todo o mundo está contaminado. [Apocalipse 16:3 e 4], a Europa está cambaleando de fome sob um intenso calor que queima literalmente os homens [Apocalipse 16:8], e a população em outras áreas está afetada por feridas para as quais não há auxílio médico possível [Apocalipse 16:2]. Se não voltarmos para Deus, este planeta será riscado do mapa. Você está me ouvindo, Sai? (Sua voz se eleva, e ela bate os punhos na mesa em frustação.) Saia dessas montanhas e tome posição no púlpito, onde é seu lugar.

Sai (à beira das lágrimas): - A verdade já não pode ser pregada de um púlpito, Ino. Quero que você pense calmamente na natureza da perseguição por um momento. Jesus Cristo alguma vez defendeu a matança, mesmo por propósitos religiosos? Ele destruiu os que não concordaram com Ele? Quero ler para você algo que João Wesley escreveu há muito tempo. (Ele tira um pequeno livro de notas do bolso e lê.)

"Não condenes homem algum por não pensar como pensas. Deixa cada um desfrutar da plena e franca liberdade de pensar por si mesmo. Deixa que todo homem use seu próprio juízo, uma vez que cada um dará contas de si mesmo a Deus. Aborrece tudo o que se aproxime, de qualquer modo ou em qualquer grau, do espírito de perseguição. Se não podes arrazoar com um homem ou persuadi-lo a aceitar a verdade, nunca tentes forçá-lo a fazer isso. Se o amor não o compelir a vir, deixa-o com Deus, o Juiz de todos" ("Advice to the People Called Methodists", em Works [Grand Rapids, Michigan Zondervan – reimpressão da ed. de 1872]. vol. 8, pág. 357).

Ino: - Mas a perseguição hoje em dia é só para fazer as pessoas a ter uma consideração adequada por Deus.

Houjo: - A perseguição da Idade Escura (Idade Média) era também supostamente pelo mesmo propósito. Jesus advertiu Seus seguidores de que "vem a hora em que todo o que vos matar julgará com isso tributar culto a Deus" [ João 16:2].

Neji: - Há outro verso também, mamãe. "Todos quantos querem viver piedosamente em Cristo Jesus serão perseguidos". Acho que em geral é mais seguro estar entre os perseguidos que entre os perseguidores.

Ino: - Você não vai pensar assim, Neji, se eles encontrarem você aqui.

Neji: - Não seguro fisicamente, talvez, mas espiritualmente. E esta é uma causa justa, mamãe. A senhora sabe que o primeiro anjo de Apocalipse 14 [versos 6 e 7] chama os homens a adorar o Deus da criação. Como a pessoa pode fazer isso se ela ignora o dia que Ele separou para comemorar a criação? Todo o conflito entre Cristo e Lúcifer tinha a ver com a disposição da criatura em aceitar sua natureza e papel como um ser criado. Foi a sede de Lúcifer de ser como Deus que lhe causou problemas. O sábado nos lembra da nossa necessidade de Deus como Rei e Dirigente em nossa vida. Se rejeitarmos o sábado, apenas estaremos refletindo a indisposição de Lúcifer em se curvar perante nosso Criador como um Ser Superior.

Ino (sorrindo ironicamente): - Escutai, escutai! Meu filho, o pregador.

Neji: - Isso não é piada, mamãe. A marca da besta, contra a qual o terceiro anjo adverte em Apocalipse 14:9, é a adoração de um falso sábado, pois apenas alguns versos depois [Apocalipse 14:12] os santos são descritos como os que guardam os mandamentos de Deus. Não se pode guardar os mandamentos, mamãe, rejeitando o quarto.

Que base têm os homens para nos tirar a vida, se não têm o apoio das Escrituras para nos condenar?

Ino: - Não é possível que toda a comunidade cristã esteja errada, Neji.

Neji: - Em todas as eras, os protetores da verdade têm sido a minoria. Lembra do verso que papai nos ensinou: "Estreita é a porta e apertado o caminho que conduz para a vida, e são poucos os que acertam com ela"[Mateus 7:14]?

Ino (levantando-se impacientemente): - Se eu quiser chegar à cidade antes da meia-noite, preciso me pôr a caminho. Vocês crianças ajuntem suas coisas, e alguém precisa ir tirar a comida do carro.

Neji: - Eu nunca desobedeci a senhora, mamãe, mas quero ficar aqui com o papai.

Ino: - Você vai ter que confiar em mim, Neji. Eu insisto que você volte comigo. (Neji olha interrogativamente para o pai.)

Hinata: - Eu também não quero ir, mamãe. Eu queria que a senhora ficasse aqui com a gente. Eu sinto tanta falta da senhora.

Ino (frustrada mas determinada): - Vocês dois vão comigo, e não tem mais discussão.

Sai: - Creio que as crianças já têm idade bastante para tomar suas próprias decisões, Ino. Elas sabem mais sobre a Bíblia que muitos adultos.

Ino: - Como é que você pode fazer isso comigo, Sai? Você compreende como eu temo pela segurança deles?

Sai: - Não há nenhum lugar seguro na face da Terra, Ino. Até agora não sofremos nenhuma das calamidades que estão caindo sobre o nosso planeta. Nossa água corre limpa e pura. Trabalhamos bastante e temos pouco dinheiro, mas há comida simples sobre a mesa, e não temos tido doenças. Quanto ao decreto de morte, minha querida... "Caiam mil ao teu lado, dez mil à tua direita; tu não serás atingido"[Salmo 91:7].

Se as crianças quiserem ir com você, não vou impedi-las, mas se não, peço que você as deixe ficar aqui. E é o desejo mais ardente do meu coração que você mesma ficasse. (Ele não consegue mais falar, de emoção.)

Ino: - Eu me arrependo de ter vindo. (Ela, também, está à beira das lágrimas.) Vocês puseram as crianças contra mim. Se não fosse pelos problemas que traria a elas, eu denunciaria todos vocês à policia. O marido de Tsubaki Mitsuki já teria feito isso há muito tempo se não fosse o seu amor por Satiko. Ele odeia tudo o que vocês defendem, e eu também odeio.

(Ela sai sem olhar para trás, e os homens a seguem para buscar o presente de Inuyasha, os alimentos. Hinata se volta, chorando, para os braços do pai enquanto Neji fica na janela com uma profunda dor em seus olhos perolados.)

Sai (pegando a Bíblia): - Esta é uma hora difícil para vocês dois, mas a própria dor em nosso coração é um sinal do fim. Marcos diz: "Um irmão entregará à morte outro irmão, e o pai ao filho; filhos haverá que se levantarão contra os progenitores, e os matarão. Sereis odiados de todos por causa do Meu nome; aquele, porém, que perseverar até ao fim, esse será salvo" [Marcos 13: 12 e 13].

Na perda de sua mãe (sua voz se embarga) eu... eu sinto o peso da cruz de Cristo como eu nunca senti antes, mas sempre me lembro que Adão trouxe nossa raça a este ponto por causa de seu amor por Eva. Não posso dar as costas a Jesus, nem mesmo por sua mãe, a quem eu amo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na Terra. (As crianças o abraçam, e as lágrimas deles se misturam.)

(Naquela noite Satiko lê para o grupo parte da carta de seu pai.)

"Vi Tsubaki na rua outro dia. Ela me disse que Bankotsu foi a um curandeiro popular aqui na cidade e parece ter sido curado dos males da enxaqueca, que realmente estavam lhe causando problemas ultimamente. Há muitas curas sendo feitas, todos os tipos de milagres e eventos sobrenaturais [Mateus 24:24; Apocalipse 16:14].

Ultimamente tem havido muito excitamento quanto às várias aparições de um ser completamente diferente daquilo que normalmente se vê na Terra. Ele é uma criatura de rara beleza e que afirma ser Cristo [Apocalipse 13:12-15; Marcos 13:6; Mateus 24:23 e 24]. De alguma forma ele não cumpre exatamente minhas expectativas da Segunda Vinda, mas devo admitir que ele sai fora do comum. Tem-se dito que ele fez descer fogo do céu em imitação, suponho, de quem quer que tenha realizado esse feito na Bíblia. Por favor, conte tudo isso à sua mãe e ao Houjo. Eles provavelmente terão alguma explicação racional para isso".

Hinata: - Era realmente Jesus, papai?

Sai: - Abra sua Bíblia, querida, em Mateus 24 e leia do verso 23 ao 27.

Hinata: - "Então se alguém vos disser: Eis aqui o Cristo! ou: Ei-lo ali! não acrediteis; porque surgirão falsos cristos e falsos profetas operando grandes sinais e prodígios para enganar, se possível, os próprios eleitos. Vede que vo-lo tenho predito. Portanto, se vos disserem: Eis que ele está no deserto! não saiais: Ei-lo no interior da casa! Não acrediteis. Porque assim como o relâmpago sai do oriente e se mostra até o ocidente, assim há de ser a vinda do Filho do homem".

Isso significa que o céu vai estar cheio da Sua glória, e nós vamos estar cheios da Sua glória, e vamos estar olhando pra cima, né papai? Não vendo Jesus na TV ou andando pela Terra [Mateus 16:27; 24:30].

Sai: - Perfeitamente. E Ele não vai anunciar nada contrário aos ensinos da Bíblia.

Sakura: - O que vai acontecer depois que chegarmos ao Céu? Nunca pensei muito além desse ponto, acho. E o que acontece com os perversos que são deixados aqui na Terra quando os ressuscitados e os justos vivos forem levados para o Céu?

Sai: - Acho que em todos os nossos estudos dos eventos que precedem a Segunda Vinda, deixamos de colocar muita ênfase no que acontece depois dela. E talvez seja a história mais excitante de todas

Kagome, quer ler por favor Apocalipse 20:6?

Raio de Luz: - "Bem-aventurado e santo é aquele que tem parte na primeira ressurreição; sobre esses a segunda morte não tem autoridade; pelo contrário, serão sacerdotes de Deus e de Cristo, e reinarão com Ele os mil anos".

Sai: - Agora, Sasuke, que tal ler I Tessalonicenses 4:16 e 17 para nós?

Sasuke: - "Porquanto o Senhor mesmo, dada a Sua palavra de ordem, ouvida a voz do arcanjo, e ressoada a trombeta de Deus, descerá dos céus, e os mortos em Cristo ressuscitarão primeiro; depois nós, os vivos, os que ficarmos, seremos arrebatados juntamente com eles, entre nuvens, para o encontro do Senhor nos ares, e assim estaremos para sempre com o Senhor".

Satiko: - É aí que mamãe e eu vamos ver a Keiko de novo.

Sai: - Isso mesmo benzinho. Fica claro para todos a partir desses versos que os justos mortos são ressuscitados e se levantam para encontrar a Cristo, seguidos pelos justos que estiverem vivos na Terra por ocasião de Sua vinda.

Sakura: - É tão simples que até uma criança pode entender. Mas o que era isso no primeiro texto sobre os mil anos?

Sai: - Vamos por ordem. Os justos estarão no Céu com Cristo, e Apocalipse 20:6 diz que eles irão reinar com Cristo por mil anos. Agora vamos ver o que nós estaremos fazendo durante esse longo período. Leio agora Apocalipse 20:4:

"Vi também tronos, e nestes sentaram-se aqueles aos quais foi dada autoridade de julgar... e viveram e reinaram com Cristo durante mil anos".

Certo. Então por mil anos estaremos tomando parte em algum tipo de julgamento que ocorre no Céu. Julgamento de quem? Encontramos em I Coríntios 6:2 "que os santos hão de julgar o mundo". Em verdade, continua:"Não sabeis que havemos de julgar os próprios anjos?" [ verso 6; veja também Judas 6]. Uma vez que Cristo já completou uma obra de julgamento antes de Sua segunda vinda, suspeito que essa obra posterior será uma abertura dos registros celestes para demonstrar aos salvos a justiça de Deus. Evidentemente haverá também um julgamento dos anjos que caíram com Lúcifer.

Sango: - O que acontece aos injustos vivos na vinda de Cristo?

Sai: - Lucas 17:26-30 nos dá a resposta para isso. Lucas descreve como o dilúvio veio de surpresa sobre os homens, embora houvessem sido advertidos, e como choveu fogo e enxofre sobre Sodoma por causa de sua impiedade, e depois conclui:"Assim será no dia em que o Filho do homem Se manifestar". [Veja também II Tessalonicenses 2:8.]

Houjo: - Outro dia li uma descrição dessa ocasião em Apocalipse 6 que me fez concluir que eles serão destruídos simplesmente pela glória de Cristo. Apenas os puros podem ficar de pé ante esse esplendor. Deixe-me ler os versos para vocês, a começar do verso 14:

"E o céu recolheu-se como um pergaminho quando se enrola. Então todos os montes e ilhas foram movidos dos seus lugares. Os reis da Terra, os grandes, os comandantes, os ricos, os poderosos, e todo escravo e todo livre se esconderam nas cavernas e nos penhascos dos montes, e disseram aos montes e aos rochedos: Caí sobre nós, e escondei-nos da face dAquele que Se assenta no trono, e da ira do Cordeiro, porque chegou o grande dia da ira dEles; e quem é que pode suster-se? (Ele balança a cabeça.) Será um dia terrível.

Sai: - O fogo está se extinguindo. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas meus olhos estão sendo forçados pela luz muito fraca; então vamos prosseguir rapidamente para que possamos resolver esta questão dos mil anos. Sabemos que os salvos que estiverem no Céu estarão envolvidos em algum tipo de julgamento, e os perversos serão destruídos pelo esplendor de Sua vinda. Os perversos que estiverem na sepultura continuarão a dormir. Apocalipse 20:5 diz:"Os restantes dos mortos não reviveram até que se completassem os mil anos".

Neji: - Posso ler os versos que dizem onde Satanás vai estar durante esse longo período, pai?

Sai: - Claro que pode.

Neji: - "Então vi descer do céu um anjo: tinha na mão a chave do abismo e uma grande corrente. Ele segurou o dragão, a antiga serpente, que é o diabo, Satanás, e o prendeu por mil anos; lançou-o no abismo, fechou-o, e pôs selo sobre ele, para que não mais enganasse as nações até se completarem os mil anos. Depois disto é necessário que ele seja solto pouco tempo" [Apocalipse 20:1-3].

Satiko: - O que é o abismo?

Sai: - O abismo não é nada mais que a Terra, despojada de toda a vida. A maneira como Jeremias descreve tal situação dá a idéia exata de um abismo. Aqui, deixe-me achá-lo. Ouçam:

"Olhei para a Terra, e ei-la sem forma e vazia; para os céus, e não tinham luz. Olhei para os montes, e eis que tremiam, e todos os outeiros estremeciam. Olhei, e eis que não havia homem nenhum, e todas as aves do céu haviam fuigido. Olhei ainda, e eis que a terra fértil era um deserto, e todas as suas cidades estavam derribadas diante do Senhor, diante do furor de Sua ira" [Jeremias 4:23-26].

Agora vamos para Jeremias 25:33: "Os que o Senhor entregar à morte naquele dia, se estenderão de uma a outra extremidade da Terra; não serão pranteados, nem recolhidos, nem sepultados".

Raio de Luz: - Certamente eu detestaria ficar andando por um lugar assim desolado por mil anos, aguardando minha sina. Para não dizer nada de tentar acalmar uma consciência intranqüila.

Sai: - Duvido que ela ainda tenha consciência. Mas vamos concluir esta história com o grande final apoteótico.

Satiko: - Posso contar, Pastor Sai? Eu não sei os textos, mas sei a história.

Sai: - Vá em frente, garota.

Satiko: - Bom, quando acabarem os mil anos – imagine mil anos no Céu – então a bonita cidade de Deus em que vamos estar vivendo volta para a Terra [Apocalipse 21:2]. Mas lembra do verso que dizia que os perversos não viveram de novo até terminarem os mil anos? Bom, quando eles ressuscitarem, Satanás vai pensar que pode conquistar o povo de Deus com um exército bem grande [Apocalipse 20:7 e 8], por isso ele organiza essas pessoas para a batalha e marcha contra a cidade santa, mas a Bíblia diz que "desceu... fogo do céu e os consumiu" [verso 9]. E esse é o fim do pecado, pra sempre.

Raio de Luz: - Sabe, eu sempre penso na segunda vinda como o fim, mas na verdade ela é apenas o começo!

Houjo: - Vamos ler Apocalipse 21 juntos antes de nos deitarmos. De alguma forma me conforta pensar que nós vamos voltar à Terra um dia, e embora ela esteja renovada e infinitamente mais bela [Apocalipse 21:1-5], acho que tenho a esperança secreta de que vamos reconhecer um lugar familiar aqui e ali. Às vezes estas próprias montanhas em que vivemos parecem tão lindas que fico pensando como o nosso Senhor vai poder melhorá-las, mas presumo que Ele tenha maravilhas que minha mente estreita nunca sonhou [I Coríntios 2:9].

Kakashi (observando e pensando): - Quão claramente meus novos amigos esquematizaram os eventos à sua frente. É triste que o mundo todo não tenha pesquisado o Livro como eles. Resta apenas um pouco de tempo, e é bom que assim seja, pois o medo e o sofrimento no Planeta Terra atingiram proporções angustiosas.

Os primeiros meses do inverno encerram o grupo em seu retiro das montanhas com persistentes nevascas. Eles vivem juntos numa doce harmonia de espírito, rara sob tais circunstâncias. O esforço para sobreviver ocupa-lhes a maior parte do tempo, e o resto passam em oração e estudo, com algumas ocasiões para caminhadas e brincadeiras ao ar livre com as crianças. Há em todo o tempo um senso de espera e de preocupação pelos queridos de quem estão separados. Tanto a comida quanto o aquecimento são escassos e precisam ser racionados, criando contínuo desconforto.

Numa noite fria e clara, com a Lua cintilante prateando os cumes das montanhas, oito carros de neve quebram o silêncio e sobressaltam Kagome e seus amigos, retirando-os de seu sono tranqüilo. Sai e Houjo vestem um roupão e atravessam o assoalho gelado para abrir a porta. Dez policiais estaduais estão na entrada. Os dois homens experimentam o rápido medo que se tornou familiar a milhares de seus companheiros cristãos ao redor do mundo. Sai os convida para entrar, e Houjo acende a lamparina no centro da mesa. Os outros membros do grupo entram silenciosamente na sala.

Oficial de Polícia (passando os olhos por eles): - Há quanto tempo vocês estão morando aqui?

Sai: - Este é o nosso segundo inverno.

Oficial de Polícia: - Por que vocês estão aqui?

Sai: - Preferimos esta vida simples aos perigos e riscos para a saúde que há nas cidades.

Oficial de Polícia (com a irritação aumentando em sua voz e mostrando-se em sua face): - Como vocês adquiriram esta propriedade?

Houjo: - Meu pai a deu para mim. Ele veraneou aqui por vários anos.

(Outro policial coloca nervosamente o primeiro para um lado.)

Oficial de Polícia 2: - A que religião vocês pertencem?

Sai: - Somos seguidores de Jesus Cristo e confiamos em Seu sangue para nossa salvação.

Oficial de Polícia: - Não me interessa isso. Qual o dia em que vocês adoram?

Sai (hesitando apenas um momento): - O sétimo – sábado.

Oficial de Polícia (sorrindo de maneira estranha): - Há uma criança aqui chamada Satiko?

Sai: - Sim, há.

Oficial de Polícia: - Ela está sob nossa proteção a pedido da pessoa que nos informou. O resto de vocês serão fuzilados às seis da manhã, quando a lei entrar em vigor.

Sai: - Que lei?

Oficial de Polícia (fazendo expressão de carranca): - Acho difícil crer que vocês não estão cientes do que está ocorrendo no mundo. Com certeza vocês sabem que todos os que desrespeitam a santidade do domingo e se recusarem persistentemente a honrar esse dia serão executados.

Sai: - Eu sabia que havia uma lei assim em projeto, mas é difícil aceitar o fato de que os países do mundo inteiro, povos que amam a liberdade, aprovariam um tal edito. De que somos acusados?

Oficial de Polícia: - De que vocês trouxeram desastre ao nosso mundo por sua persistente recusa em reconhecer a santidade do domingo. Vocês iraram a Deus, e teremos paz apenas quando a Terra estiver livre de gente de sua laia.

Sai: - Estas são suas convicções pessoais ou as do Estado?

Oficial de Polícia: - Não vim aqui ser interrogado. Eu vou fazer as perguntas. (Ele faz um gesto para Sasuke.) Rapaz, acenda o fogo, e o resto de vocês se assentem num círculo junto à lareira e digam o que quiserem uns para os outros e... e para seu Deus, se é que vocês tem um. Vocês só têm poucas horas. Onde está a menina Satiko?

Satiko: - Aqui mesmo, senhor.

Oficial: - Não se preocupe. Você retornará conosco e será colocada aos cuidados de seu pai.

Satiko: - Foi meu pai que disse pra vocês que nós estávamos aqui?

Oficial: - Senhorita, eu disse que eu farei as perguntas. Mas (dando uma risadinha) acho que não faz muita diferença de uma forma ou de outra a esta altura. Não, não foi seu pai. Foi um homem chamado Bankotsu Mitsuki.

Raio de Luz (baixinho para Houjo): - Tsubaki deve ter odiado isso. Dou graças que Satiko possa sair livre. Querido, você acha que estamos prontos para morrer?

Houjo: - Apenas... apenas através do sangue de Cristo, Kagome. Graças a Deus que nós O aceitamos há muito tempo atrás como nossa preparação para este momento.

Sai: - Vamos cantar, meu povo. Chegamos ao fim da nossa longa vigília nas montanhas. Embora nós passássemos fome e frio, foi um tempo doce e sagrado. Não devemos temer a morte. Ela é apenas um pequeno desvio em nosso caminho para o reino. É um privilégio nos unirmos ao Senhor no sofrimento. Que tal cantar "Ao Ver a Cruz"?

(Quando os cânticos encheram a sala Satiko cochicha pra mãe.)

Satiko: - Eles não vão mesmo fuzilar todo mundo, vão?

Raio de Luz: - Acho que ele querem dizer isso mesmo, mas não tenha medo, amor. O papai e a Kikyo vão tomar conta de você direitinho. Jesus vai voltar logo, e vamos poder estar todos juntos novamente, como havíamos planejado. Diga a Tsubaki que nós morremos felizes e cheios de esperança. Diga a ela, nenê, que eu a amava e devo tudo a ela.

Satiko: - Eu preferia ficar aqui. Não estou com medo de morrer.

Raio de Luz: - Acho que você não tem escolha. Lembre, quando eu e Houjo não estivermos mais aqui, Jesus estará sempre com você. Amo você, querida. Você tem sido um grande conforto para o Houjo e eu nesses meses difícieis. Você é um bom soldadinho da cruz. Agora vamos cantar com os outros.

(Kagome segura Satiko contra si e não consegue cantar, pois sente um nó na garganta.)

Vozes combinadas:

"Há um país de eterna luz, um lar feliz de paz;

P'ra sempre ali está Jesus e a sombra se desfaz.

Jamais se vê um cardo ali e a flor não vai murchar.

E longe não está daqui a eterna paz do lar.

(Acima dos cânticos vem outro som, alto, anormal e assustador. Por baixo da velha casa o chão se levanta e treme. Tantos os que estão cantando como a polícia saem correndo do prédio, aterrorizados. Lá fora encontram os céus encobertos por trevas assustadoras, enquanto trovões ensurdecedores ressoam sobre a Terra. Vívidos raios estilhaçam a escuridão [Apocalipse 16:18].

Neji: - Pai, as montanhas estão se movendo... estão mesmo. Tudo está se movendo. Nunca vamos conseguir escapar.

Sai (com lágrimas pela face): - Filho, esta não é uma hora para temermos. É de nos alegrarmos.

Neji: - O senhor quer dizer que é isso? Jesus está voltando?

(Ele olha ao redor e vê Raio de Luz, Houjo e outros se ajoelhando sobre a Terra tremente, com as faces voltadas para cima, cheios de alegria. Seguindo o lugar para onde se dirige o olhar deles, ele encontra o mais suave e delicado arco-íris atravessando os céus irados e ouve uma voz falando: "A minha vontade é que onde Eu estou, estejam também comigo os que Me deste" [João 17:24].)

Por toda parte ao redor do grupo ajoelhado caem grandes pedras [Apocalipse 16:21], mas nenhuma os atinge. O vento ringe e geme com a intensidade de um furacão, pressionando suas roupas contra o corpo, partindo árvores de alto a baixo. Os relâmpagos se movem em lençóis de fogo. Os que haviam vindo para matar agora se amontoam em terror entre pedras à margem do lago [Apocalipse 6:15-17].

Houjo (cantando, e os outros se juntando a ele): - "Deus é o nosso refúgio e fortaleza, socorro bem presente nas tribulações. Portanto não temeremos ainda que a Terra se transtorne, e os montes se abalem no seio dos mares; ainda que as águas tumultuem e espumejem, e na sua fúria os montes se estremeçam" [Salmo 46:1-3].

No oriente aparece uma pequena nuvem, que fica maior e mais brilhante ao se aproximar. Sai chama a atenção dos outros para ela, e eles olham fascinados à medida que se aproxima da Terra, sua base em chamas de fogo, e acima dela o glorioso arco-íris que Neji notara antes. Abaixo desse arco-íris está assentado num trono o Príncipe do Universo.

Raio de Luz: - Houjo, está acontecendo. Está acontecendo de verdade. Estamos olhando para Jesus. Ele é tão belo. (Lágrimas de alegria lhe escorrem pela face.)

Houjo: - Não posso crer que é real.

Satiko: - Quando vamos ver a Keiko, mamãe?

Raio de Luz: - Apenas espere, querida. Não perca um minuto disto. Nós vamos ver Keiko. Não tenha medo.

Satiko: - O lago desapareceu, mamãe, e algumas das montanhas desmoronaram. A Terra está parecendo a Lua. É mesmo um abismo.

Raio de Luz olha em torno de si perplexa ante a devastação. Seria possível que apenas poucas horas antes ela tivesse parado um momento na varanda para admirar a beleza das montanhas, a neve e o luar? A voz de Jesus, melodiosa e poderosa, ressoa por toda a Terra, chamando da sepultura os santos que dormem. De horizonte a horizonte os céus parecem repletos de anjos.

Sai (reverentemente): - "Milhares de milhares, e miríade de miríade de anjos".

Satiko: - Mamãe, olhe para o Sr. Jiraya. Ele não é mais velho. Ele é jovem e forte como o Houjo. (Seus olhos se arregalam de espanto.) Mamãe, todas as rugas de preocupação da senhora sumiram. A senhora está linda [I Coríntios 15: 51 e 52]!

Houjo (rindo e levantando-a nos braços): - Esse é apenas um dos presentes de Jesus para nós. É só o começo, querida.

Hinata: - Vejam, há milhares de pessoas subindo para onde Jesus está. (Enquanto ela ainda fala, o próprio grupo se move em direção ao céu, tendo anjos ao seu lado.)

Satiko: - Mamãe, oh, mamãe, um anjo está trazendo a Keiko. Ela já nos viu. Ela está se soltando da mão do anjo. Ela está vindo. Oh, mamãe, abra os braços.

(Rindo e chorando, Raio de Luz abraça apertadamente o corpo de sua filha mais velha. Olhando para Jesus, ela sussurra suavemente: "Meu Senhor e meu Deus, como poderei Lhe agradecer?" Por um segundo os olhos dEle encontram os dela, e ela sente Seu amor se movendo para ela e sobre ela como pequenas chamas de alegria.)

A grande nuvem flamejante paira sobre a Terra até que os anjos devolvem a última criança aos braços ansiosos da mãe, e então lentamente, com sua preciosa carga dos salvos, eleva-se em direção ao céu, repleta do doce cântico de um povo resgatado, ajoelhado em adoração aos pés do Príncipe.

Um anjo alto e gentil coloca-se ao lado de Raio de Luz. "Desejo dar-lhe boas-7vindas muito especiais a esta sua nova vida", diz ele. "Meu nome é Kakashi".

~~Fim~~

Oração:

" Querido Pai que habita nos altos Céus, Santificado seja o Teu nome.

Senhor que o Espírito Santo toque nos corações de todos os leitores

que lerem esta história e que eles se sintam compelidos para aprender

de Ti e do Seu maravilhoso amor que Tu tens por eles.

Que eles encontrem em Cristo Jesus o Seu melhor amigo!

É o que eu te peço, em nome de Jesus, Amém."


End file.
